a Writer Girl and her Muse Boy
by KateB-fan
Summary: Historia totalmente AU porque los roles están invertidos. Kate es escritora, Rick es detective de homicidios. La historia es casi la misma... pero... espero que les guste! Capítulo 30!
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia está dedicada a Agomest, que demostró tener ideas más locas que las mías. Como habrán leído, aquí los roles están totalmente invertidos, ese es el reto. Kate es escritora, Rick detective y su equipo está formado por Lanie y Jenny, la esposa de Ryan. Espo es el forense y como no conocía la ocupación de Jenny, elegí que Ryan formara parte del CSU. Lo único que no cambia es que Gates es la capitán y Alexis y Martha son parte de la familia de Rick. Espero que les guste. Cualquier duda, no tengan timidez en consultar! **

**A Writer Girl and her Muse Boy**

Kate Beckett cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió que la puerta se abría. Supo que no debería haberse metido en problemas desde el primer momento, sin embargo, su bloqueo creativo le estaba jugando una mala pasada y hacía tiempo que quería cambiar un poco de género y dedicarse a las novelas policiales, no a las tontas novelas románticas que le habían dado mucho dinero pero que ya la aburrían…

Había estado investigando cuidadosamente una serie de asesinatos que se habían sucedido en la ciudad hacía unos meses y esa vez, increíblemente, había llegado unos minutos antes que la policía a la escena.

Y ella no era una improvisada, había llevado guantes para que cualquier cosa que tocara la dejara involucrada en nada. Su único propósito era investigar… sacar fotos mentales a cada detalle… había sido apasionada de las novelas policiales toda la vida, pero, aunque era muy inteligente, no se consideraba capacitada para escribir una… lo suyo era el romance… hasta ahora…

Si solo hubiese llegado unos minutos antes… porque no había sido mucha la diferencia… y ahora, la policía entraba en la escena y la atrapaba adentro…

-¡NYPD! ¡Quédese quieta!- escuchó a sus espaldas y se congeló. Escuchó pasos detrás y giró con las manos levantadas, en señal de rendición.

-Yo… yo puedo explicar lo que está… sucediendo…- balbuceó y el policía que se acercó a ella la miró con unos ojos azules penetrantes.

-Me lo explicará en la comisaría…- le dijo el detective de homicidios Richard Castle- queda arrestada por el asesinato de Laura Jones… por favor gire…- agregó y le colocó las esposas…

Kate sintió un escalofrío. No era que nunca la hubieran esposado antes, y no precisamente jugando, se había metido en muchos problemas en su etapa rebelde… pero ya no… y este tipo, aunque la había tratado con firmeza, la había sorprendido por su suavidad… por su respeto…

-¿Puedo saber adónde me llevan?- preguntó en voz baja mientras veía los equipos de CSU entrar y se mordía el labio tratando de recordar cada detalle…

-A la 12… ¿por qué lo pregunta?

-Porque allí trabaja mi amiga… y me gustaría saber si puedo hablar con ella…

-¿Su amiga? ¿Quién es su amiga?

-La detective Lanie Parrish…

-¿Lanie Parrish? No sabía que se codeaba con asesinas seriales… es mi compañera… bueno… en realidad trabaja en mi equipo…

-¿Usted es Richard Castle?

-Sí…- dijo Castle sorprendido.

-Encantada… le daría la mano si no estuviese esposada… mi nombre es Kate Beckett…

-¿Por qué me suena su nombre?- dijo Castle un poco confundido.

-Pues… quizás conozca mi trabajo… soy escritora…

Castle tragó saliva y de pronto recordó. Lanie era fanática de sus novelas románticas y había insistido tanto en que él leyera una, que se la había prestado, hacía un par de años…

Y él había comprado todo el resto luego… sin decir nada, claro… no estaría bien visto que un policía fuera adicto a esas novelas…

-Me temo que no… pero quizás Lanie la pudo mencionar en algún momento…- dijo para salir del paso- bueno… vamos… no puedo creer que tenga que darle esta mala noticia a Lanie…

-Detective…- empezó a decir Kate- yo no hice nada… y no se preocupe… sé lo que parece pero puedo explicarlo…

-Bien… lo hará cuando lleguemos…- dijo y apoyó su mano sobre las de ella para acompañarla y salir.

Caminaron hacia la puerta y se cruzaron con más gente del equipo.

-Hey Ryan…- le dijo Castle a su hombre de confianza del CSU- ¿lo has visto a Sito?

-Viene en camino…- dijo y miró a Beckett y sacudió la cabeza. No podía creer que una mujer bella y joven fuera capaz de semejante locura- Jenny te espera en el auto… Castle… está embarazada, vamos… no la hagas trabajar tanto…

-Escucha… si la traigo conmigo es porque ella lo pide… por mí podría quedarse con su compañera y hacer tareas más tranquilas…

-Entiendo… pero cuídamela bro…

-¿Jenny es tu esposa?- dijo Kate y Ryan la miró confundido.

-¿Tú la conoces? ¿Quién es esta mujer?- le preguntó a Castle.

-Soy amiga de Lanie…- dijo Kate y trató de sonreír.

-Habla mucho…- intervino Castle- eso no es bueno… la encontré aquí, cuando entré…

-Pero… soy inocente…- repitió Kate y Castle puso los ojos en blanco.

* * *

Castle llevó a Kate y la dejó esperando en la sala de interrogatorios. Cuando le contó a Lanie lo que sucedía, la detective quiso interrogarla ella misma, sin embargo, Castle se negó, pensaba que la escritora podía manipularla y que hubiese datos que se le escapaban… no parecía culpable, pero leyendo su expediente, tampoco parecía una monja…

Castle entró en la sala y la miró analíticamente. En verdad era una hermosa mujer… fina y delicada… no tenía el perfil de una asesina serial, pero si no lo era, algo tenía que ver… y Castle lo averiguaría…

-Señorita Beckett…- dijo al sentarse delante de ella.

-Kate…- estaba decidida a lo que fuera para ablandarlo.

-Eso no es lo importante… usted tiene antecedentes…

-Oh, por favor… son del siglo pasado…

-Fue arrestada por disturbios en la vía pública…

-Fue un error…

-Por conducir en estado de ebriedad…

-Acababa de graduarme… solo festejaba un poco y fueron solo un par de minutos…- protestó.

-Y por… ¿robarle una chaqueta de cuero a un integrante de una banda de rock? ¿qué clase de cargo es ese?

-Era fanática… pero por suerte…

-Los cargos fueron retirados…

-La mujer del cantante era fan de mis novelas…- dijo sonriente y satisfecha.

-Señorita Beckett… ¿acaso no es consciente de que la encontré en la escena del crimen?

-Sí… sí… lo siento…

-¿Lo siente? Usted estaba allí, con guantes de latex… como si nada… y pretende que no la liguemos a esta serie de muertes…

-Usted no entiende… yo soy escritora…

-Sí…- dijo Castle y de pronto recordó una escena bastante intensa de una de sus novelas y trató de ocultar su incomodidad- ya me lo ha dicho… pero no sé que tiene que ver…

-Estoy pasando por un momento complicado... quiero cambiar de género… dedicarme a las novelas policiales… y hace tiempo que vengo siguiendo las pistas de este asesino serial… pero siempre llego tarde… y… necesitaba ver un poco más… lo necesito para documentarme…

-¿Me está diciendo que estaba allí haciéndose la Sherlock Holmes solo por escribir un libro?

-¿Solo por escribir un libro? Soy escritora, es mi trabajo y trato de hacerlo de la mejor manera…

-Usted está loca… y no me convence…

-Escuche, detective… le juro que yo podré ser arriesgada, a veces un poco excéntrica y habré cometido errores de joven… pero no soy asesina… aunque si quisiera interrogarme en un lugar un poco más tranquilo y con unas copas de por medio… quizás…

-¿Acaso me está invitando a salir?- le dijo y no pudo evitar sonreír, esa mujer le resultaba más interesante de lo que su fanatismo podía calcular.

-Lo que digo es que… quizás si estuviésemos un poco más relajados… usted utilizaría mejor esos ojos increíbles que tiene y se daría cuenta de que yo no puedo matar a nadie… por lo menos por placer… bueno… ahora que hablo de placer… se me están ocurriendo algunas ideas… - dijo y alzó sus cejas, seduciéndolo.

-No trate de utilizar sus encantos conmigo, señorita…- dijo y suspiró- dígame lo que sabe o tendrá que enfrentar los cargos por asesinato… o por lo menos los pendientes por irrumpir en propiedad privada…

-La puerta estaba abierta…

-¿Me dirá lo que sabe o no?- le preguntó él y ella sonrió con suficiencia.

Castle se sorprendió de lo detallado de la descripción de la escritora. Sin duda la mujer estaba loca y era bastante detallista… y tenía unos ojos increíbles también…

Si tan solo no estuviese ligada al caso… quizás podría haberla invitado a tomar algo… pero no… él estaba demasiado ocupado para eso…

* * *

Finalmente, algunas de las pistas que Kate le dio, lo ayudó a resolver el caso y luego de arrestar al asesino y ponerlo en custodia, Castle vio a la escritora charlando sonriente con su compañera y no pudo evitar acercarse…

-Señorita Beckett…- dijo y le sonrió.

-Hey Castle… me alegra que se haya resuelto…- le dijo Lanie y lo miró tratando de decodificarlo.

-Me alegra que no piense que soy una asesina…- dijo y sonrió con algo de timidez.

-Bueno… digamos que no lo parecía… y además nos dio las pruebas suficientes... o nos indicó el camino al menos...- dijo Castle y se perdió en sus ojos.

-Pero… usted parecía querer encerrarme…

-Es mi trabajo… - dijo y la miró un momento sin hablar- bueno… ha sido un placer conocerla…

-Lo mismo digo, detective…- dijo ella y lo miró irse y Lanie no se perdió ese detalle.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Tienes problemas hormonales?

-Dios… me habías dicho que era lindo pero… no quiero imaginarme lo que será con esos ojos y el uniforme puesto…

-Kate… no es la mejor decisión… ese tipo está divorciado, tiene una hija… y una obsesión por su trabajo…

-Yo no he dicho que quería tenerlo como novio…

-¿Ah, no? Pues no parecía… lo devorabas con la mirada…

-Es un interés casi científico… creo que tengo el personaje para mi primera novela policial…- dijo sonriente y aplaudió contenta…

* * *

**Bueno, sé que la historia suena rara y loca, pero a mí me gusta escribirla, pronto habrá más capítulos, me gustaría conocer opiniones! Gracias por el apoyo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios de aliento en este nuevo fic. Me encanta que lo estén disfrutando, yo también lo hago. Perdón por no responder, pero he estado con problemillas de salud y preferí escribir para poder actualizar! Gracias por el apoyo! ALWAYS! **

**Capítulo 2**

-Detectives Parrish… Castle… a mi oficina…- dijo la capitana Gates y Lanie miró a Rick con algo de nerviosismo.

-Te juro que yo no tengo la culpa de esto, Castle…- le dijo Lanie.

-Ya hablaremos de esto luego… tú y yo, Lanie…- le dijo Rick apretando un puño, realmente estaba molesto.

Caminaron juntos y entraron a la oficina de Gates.

-Señor…- dijo Castle.

-Detectives… me imagino que estarán al tanto de mis nuevas órdenes…

-Señor… con todo respeto…

-Empezamos mal, Castle… yo no le estoy pidiendo una opinión, si fuera así, se lo haría saber…- le dijo cortante.

-Es que…

-La señorita Beckett ha demostrado tener las cosas claras y ayudó a resolver el último caso…

-Pero es una civil…

-Lo es, sí… pero la detective Ryan está a punto de tener a su hija… y no tenemos presupuesto para asignar a alguien más…

-Bien… será la compañera de Parrish…

-Lo siento, Castle… pero ella pidió trabajar con usted…- dijo Gates casi divertida.

-Pero… ¿quién es ella para influír de esta manera?

-La mejor escritora de novelas románticas del momento…

-Entiendo…- dijo Rick con furia- pero sepa, señor… que esto no saldrá bien…

-Todo saldrá bien, detective, porque confío en usted y sé que esa sociedad resultará mejor para todos… además… tiene un equipo conformado por mujeres… no veo cuál es el problema…

-¿Por qué conmigo?

-Porque necesita investigar para su próximo libro…

-¿Qué tiene que ver lo mío con las novelas románticas?

-Ella cambiará de género… y lo eligió a usted para protagonizar su primera novela policial…

-No puedo creerlo- dijo él mientras sentía un agradable calor en todo su cuerpo. ¿Estaba mal que una de sus escritoras favoritas se sintiera inspirada en su trabajo? Pero él no podía demostrarlo… aunque se muriera de ganas por preguntarle cosas y saber qué había visto en él…

Rick salió de la oficina sin decir nada más y Lanie lo siguió de cerca.

-De verdad lo siento, Castle… lo único que hice fue arreglar un encuentro con Gates porque sabía que era fanática de sus novelas, me pareció que sería mejor tenerla de nuestro lado…

-No digas nada más…- dijo y se dejó caer sobre su sillón.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del ascensor y Kate salió saludando a todo el mundo y llevando dos vasos de café en su mano.

-Buenos días…- dijo sonriente y Lanie apretó los ojos con impotencia. Adoraba a Kate, pero también apreciaba a Castle y sabía que él estaba molesto por tenerla allí.

-Hey…- dijo él y se sorprendió cuando ella le extendió uno de los vasos. Lanie se esfumó buscando algo qué hacer cuando él tomó el vaso y sonrió por cortesía.

-Lo traje para brindar por este proyecto que recién comienza- dijo y lo obligó a chocar los vasos antes de que él pudiera probar la bebida.

Rick le dio un trago y cerró los ojos instantáneamente. Kate lo miró con curiosidad y sintió una oleada de calor en su cuerpo al ver su cara de placer.

-Es mi favorito… gracias…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Te traeré uno todos los días…

-No… no hace falta…- dijo él algo incómodo.

-Bien… ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?- dijo ella y alzó sus cejas mirándolo.

-¿Podemos hablar un minuto?- le preguntó y ella asintió.

Rick se levantó de su silla y Kate lo siguió sin comprender demasiado hasta la sala de descanso.

-Escucha…- le dijo cuando tuvo su atención- yo te agradezco la disposición, pero no estoy tan de acuerdo con este "proyecto" como tú lo llamas…

-¿Por qué no?- dijo ella y se perdió en sus ojos- será divertido y podría ayudarte más de lo que crees…

-Yo… yo no dudo de tu inteligencia… pero ¿te has puesto a pensar en lo peligroso de todo eso?

-No tengo miedo… me agrada la sensación de peligro y tengo muchos contactos… ¿por qué no probamos?

-No me queda opción… lo que digo es que… esto no será distendido para mí como tú esperas que sea…

-¿Te molesta tener una compañera, Castle?- le preguntó ella con intención.

-No he tenido una desde hace años… pero eso no es lo único… mi trabajo es demasiado complicado como para que encima tenga que hacerte de niñera…

-Pues… como soy bastante traviesa, eso podría resultar muy divertido… ¿no crees?

-Beckett…

-Kate…

-Beckett… por favor… de verdad hago esto porque me lo impusieron…

-Y yo te lo agradezco… infinitamente… tanto que pensaba en invitarte a cenar esta noche… para charlar un poco y conocernos ¿qué te parece?

-No… no… quiero decir… no es que te esté rechazando… pero… ¿para qué?

-Castle… esto no es una cita… relájate… solo te invito a comer a mi casa para conocerte mejor… si voy a basar un personaje en ti, me gustaría conocerte más… es todo…

-Entonces… ¿todo eso del personaje es cierto?

-¿Te molesta?- le preguntó ella sorprendida.

-No es que me moleste… solo creo que no tengo nada diferente que pueda interesarle a alguien como… alguien como tú…

-Bueno, creo que eso lo decido yo ¿no te parece?- le dijo ella y sonrió.

-¿Por qué yo?

-¿Por qué no?- le replicó ella y le guiñó el ojo.

-No lo sé… me haces sentir algo confuso…

-¿Confuso?

-Bueno… no dudo de tus habilidades para escribir… debes ser buena… -trató de arreglarlo- pero ¿por qué no un personaje femenino?

-Porque soy escritora de novelas románticas… en mis historias, las protagonistas son mujeres, sencillamente porque son mujeres las que leen… o al menos la mayoría…

-Pero también hay hombres…

-¿Has leído alguna?- le preguntó ella y lo vio sonrojarse.

-Bueno…

-No perteneces a la mayoría…- dijo sonriente- si quiero romper con todo lo que venía haciendo, tengo que cambiar radicalmente mi esencia… y buscar un protagonista masculino es la clave…

-Entiendo… tiene lógica…

-Como todo lo mío…- dijo ella sonriente- ¿entonces?

-¿Entonces qué?

-¿Vendrás a comer esta noche?

-Bueno… si no terminamos tarde, no veo que haya inconvenientes…

-Bien… y… una pregunta más…

-Dime…- dijo él que estaba aún nervioso pero se había distendido aunque sea un poco.

-¿Usarías el uniforme para mí?- le dijo juguetona.

-El uniforme… es… el uniforme es sagrado…

-Oh vamos… ¿acaso nunca has hecho un striptease con él? Me imagino que las chicas deben enloquecerse con eso…

-Escucha…- le dijo y apoyó sus manos en los hombros de ella, que lo miró con los labios entreabiertos, como dispuesta a aceptar cualquier cosa que él le hiciera- si vamos a trabajar juntos, sería bueno que no presionaras con esa tensión… porque no terminaría bien para ninguno de los dos…

Kate asintió, miró sus labios y humedeció los suyos y recién luego de unos segundos pudo hablar.

-Lo siento…- dijo y él asintió levemente, aceptando sus disculpas.

Cuando regresaron al escritorio, Lanie le hizo señas para preguntarle qué ocurría y Kate la miró sin contestarle, estaba demasiado afectada por lo que había sucedido…

* * *

**Bueno, como imaginarán, esto sigue! Espero que les siga gustando! Gracias por leer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Kate entrecerró sus ojos mientras garabateaba en su libreta de notas cosas que le resultaban interesantes.

Su mirada estaba focalizada en él, que analizaba la pizarra apoyado en su escritorio con gesto de concentración.

Kate anotó algunas palabras sueltas que la ayudarían a crear su perfil y se mordió el labio. Se había imaginado una escena romántica. Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso. Ahora, Castle… más allá de enamorarla con sus ojos azules, era un policía, un detective que la hacía sentirse absolutamente segura… con esos brazos fuertes…

Sacudió la cabeza y él la miró.

-¿Pasó algo?- le preguntó él.

-Lo siento… solo estaba perdida en mis pensamientos…- dijo sin poder dejar de sonreír.

-¿Estás cansada? Yo sí…- dijo él y ella casi sufre un ataque cuando lo vio estirarse.

-Yo me voy contigo… a cenar… ¿recuerdas?

-Pensé que estabas cansada…

-Oh vamos… es temprano…- dijo ella y él suspiró.

-No me dejarás en paz, ¿verdad?

-Veo que nos vamos entendiendo…- le dijo ella y le guiñó el ojo.

Salieron y Kate le indicó el camino hacia su casa. Cuando entraron, Rick se sintió algo retraído por la decoración, había bibliotecas atestadas de libros, pero muy bien ordenadas… varios cuadros y en el medio del living, un retrato enorme de ella en blanco y negro…

Rick se acercó, hipnotizado por sus rasgos y Kate sintió su cuerpo estremecerse al verlo tan concentrado…

-¿Quién tomó esta foto?

-Es maravillosa, ¿verdad? Un viejo amigo… fui modelo un tiempo, para poder publicar mi primera novela…

-El manejo de las luces es perfecto…- dijo y sin apoyar su dedo, marcó suavemente los rasgos de la cara.

Kate pestañeó para quitar las imágenes que se le venían a la cabeza.

-Si te interesa la fotografía y no te aburres de verme posando… ¿ves ese libro enorme color gris? Es mi álbum de producción…

-¿No te molesta?

-Para nada… adelante… te serviré algo para tomar y prepararé unas pastas… ¿vino, cerveza?

-Vino…- dijo y tomó el álbum.

Ella sirvió dos copas de un buen vino que tenía guardado y cuando se acercó, lo vio absorto en una foto en la que ella sonreía divertida…

-Es una producción increíble…- le dijo él y ella sonrió.

-A veces añoro esas épocas… todo era más divertido…

-Bueno… hubo un tiempo en el que iba a dedicarme a la fotografía… pero luego me arrepentí…

-¿Por qué policía?

-Porque quería ser de los buenos…

-Entiendo…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Y no me arrepiento… la mayor parte del tiempo…

-¿y el resto?

-Algunos recuerdos tristes me persiguen… pero luego resuelvo un caso, les doy paz a esos familiares que sufren y la emoción vuelve…

-¿Recuerdos tristes?

-Es mejor no hablar de eso…

-Como quieras…- dijo y levantó la copa- brindemos por la inspiración que me produces y porque algún día te animes a volver a tomar la cámara y hacer algunas fotos conmigo…

-¿Contigo?

-¿Por qué no?

-No lo sé… no corresponde…

-Escucha… lo tomaremos como mi retribución… tú me inspiras a mí… y yo quiero intentar inspirarte a ti… prometo no contárselo a nadie…

-No lo sé…- dijo él pero ella notó que sus ojos centelleaban de interés.

-Bueno, podemos volver a charlar de esto más adelante…

Rick siguió mirando el álbum y ella terminó de cocinar. Se produjo un silencio confortable entre ambos y Kate, cada tanto levantaba la mirada y lo observaba. Lo notaba cómodo y eso era todo lo que ella quería…

* * *

Cuando se sentaron a comer, Rick alabó la comida, en general, a pesar de que cocinaba bien, terminaba pidiendo comida que, aunque buena, no era casera…

-¿Tú no cocinas?

-Bueno… llego cansado a veces… y mi madre y mi hija ya pidieron algo… con frecuencia…

-¿Tu madre vive con ustedes?

-Sí…- dijo e hizo una pausa, y luego sonrió- se mudó una temporada, mientras buscaba nuevo apartamento… una temporada que se hizo larga…

-Entiendo… ¿y con tu hija? ¿Cómo van las cosas?

-Es un ángel… un ángel adolescente… pero por ahora, más allá de alguna rebeldía, no se mete en problemas…

-Eso es mucho… cuando yo tenía su edad… era terrible…- dijo Kate y sacudió la cabeza, apoyando la cabeza sobre su mano, su codo sobre el respaldo del sillón.

-Leí tu expediente…- dijo y alzó las cejas en un gesto que la hizo ruborizar.

-No creas todo lo que se dice… fui peor…- dijo y lanzó una carcajada a la que él no pudo resistirse y terminaron riéndose.

* * *

Un buen rato más tarde, cuando terminaban la segunda botella de vino, Kate seguía pendiente de las respuestas de él a sus preguntas y el ánimo de la conversación los fue acercando lentamente, y hablaban mucho más bajo, como si estuviesen contándose confidencias…

-… no… de verdad… recién salía de la Academia… creía que sería el mejor detective del mundo…

-¿Tuviste algún compañero?

-Sí… Ray… hermosa persona… él tenía oficio… me enseñó mucho de lo que sé… pidió el pase hace unos cuantos años… cuando su esposa falleció… y creo que se retiró el año pasado…

-¿Siempre estuviste en homicidios?

-Empecé en Vicios… pero supongo que mi meta era llegar aquí…

-Vicios suena interesante…

-Lo es…- dijo él y alzó las cejas.

Kate sonrió. Levantó la mano y acarició su cara sin pensarlo. Él se puso serio, aunque no la apartó.

-Tienes una mirada triste…- dijo ella perdida en sus ojos.

-Puede ser…

-¿Me contarás lo que te ocurrió?

-¿Para el perfil de tu personaje?

-Porque me interesa saberlo…- dijo ella y se inclinó suavemente sobre él, quería besarlo, necesitaba saber qué se sentía.

-Beckett… no…- le dijo él cuando adivinó sus intenciones.

-¿No te gusto?- le preguntó ella sin comprender.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con la atracción…- le dijo y la tomó de la cara- yo soy muy inestable emocionalmente… y si…

-Si pasa algo entre nosotros… será difícil para ambos…- dijo ella- ya me lo dijiste…

-Escucha… eres una hermosa mujer… esto no significa que… yo… yo soy un desastre…- dijo e intentó levantarse.

-Espera…- le dijo ella- lo siento… me pasé de la raya… hace siglos que estoy sola y tú me inspiras tanto que me confundí… de verdad… no quiero arruinar las cosas…

-Está bien… no te preocupes…

-Ahora estamos claros, compañero…

-No… prefiero que no seamos compañeros… solo trabajemos juntos…

-Pero… sí… lo siento… ¿dije algo malo?

-No… no te preocupes…- le dijo él y trató de sonreír.

-¿Un café?- le preguntó ella.

-Sí, por favor… creo que no podré ponerme de pie sino…- dijo él.

Kate se levantó para ir a la cocina y sintió que sus piernas temblaban. Era cierto que habían tomado, pero ella estaba acostumbrada a eso. Las cosas se habían puesto tensas sin sentido y se sentía culpable…

Cuando regresó con el café lo notó callado y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido.

Le trajo una manta y lo tapó un poco. Lo miró dormir un buen rato y luego se fue a su cama.

Soñó con él y con sus ojos azules y cuando se levantó la mañana siguiente, él ya no estaba…

* * *

**Sé que quizás esperaban más de esta cena, pero estos dos recién se están conociendo y hay cosas por aclarar primero... espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por el apoyo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Kate salió del ascensor y lo vio sentado allí, escribiendo. Su corazón se aceleró. Se repetía todo el tiempo que lo que le ocurría cuando lo veía era cuestión de atracción física. Porque ¿era posible realmente enamorarse a primera vista?

Esos ojos… Dios… ese cabello suave, ideal para entrelazar los dedos y acariciarlo…

-Buenos días…- dijo y le dejó su café sobre el escritorio, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa radiante.

-Buenos días… gracias…- dijo Rick e hizo lo mismo.

-Amiga… ¿qué pasó? ¿Te caíste de la cama?- dijo Lanie y Kate miró a Rick brevemente.

-Bueno… digamos que no dormí muy bien anoche…- dijo y logró que él la mirara con algo de complicidad.

Lanie los miró con algo de suspicacia pero no dijo nada más.

Lanie… ¿puedes ir a averiguar eso que te pedí o no?

-Siempre que se trate de ir a ver a Espo… estoy dispuesta…- dijo y Kate lo vio a Rick sacudir la cabeza.

-Gracias por prestarme tu sofá anoche…- le dijo él con algo de incomodidad.

-Estabas cansado…- dijo y aunque no lo hizo, sintió la necesidad de acariciar su cara.

-Sí… a veces el stress y el alcohol no son buenos juntos…

-Y yo que pensé que el alcohol solucionaba todos los problemas…- le dijo sonriente.

-No digas eso, Beckett…

-¿Entonces qué es? ¿Qué es lo que soluciona todos los problemas?

-No lo sé… ¿el amor?

-Bueno… a mí me dio mucho dinero el amor…- dijo pensativa y él sonrió.

-¿Te das cuenta?

-Tú dices que la solución a mis problemas es conseguirme un novio…- siguió diciendo.

-Bueno… podría ser…

-¿Conoces a alguien interesado en el trabajo?- dijo y alzó las cejas.

-Beckett…

-Detective… era una broma…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

Rick sonrió algo incómodo y se frotó los ojos, algo cansado.

-Siento que estés cansado… la próxima vez tomaremos menos y te acostarás más temprano…

-Es que… no creo que haya próxima vez…

-Oh vamos, Castle… ¿acaso no tienes vida social? Ya me quedó claro que no quieres nada conmigo… pero ¿no podemos ni siquiera compartir una cena?

-¿Por qué te empecinas conmigo? ¿No te das cuenta de que no es contigo? No me interesa estar con nadie…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tuve una mala experiencia…

-¿Te refieres a tu ex mujer?- le preguntó ella con curiosidad.

-No… si fuera por Meredith, tendría que haberme hecho monje…

-¿Entonces?

-Me enredé con mi última compañera… me enamoré con locura…- dijo y ella sonrió- pero se murió…- terminó él y Kate abrió la boca sin saber qué decir- ahí lo tienes… tu personaje estrella de la novela policial tiene una historia triste…- dijo y suspiró y luego se levantó y se llevó el café…

Kate sintió que las piezas de su rompecabezas se unían de golpe y suspiró. Se levantó y caminó tras él.

-Castle…- dijo cuando lo alcanzaba, en la sala de descanso- escucha, lo siento… quizás debería haberlo sabido por Lanie… pero no me dijo nada…

-No te preocupes… no creo que ella lo sepa… trabajamos juntos desde hace 3 años y esto pasó hace 5…

-Y… desde entonces no has tenido…

-¿Compañera? No… decidí que era mejor trabajar solo…

-Me refería a una relación…

-No… por supuesto… Ellen era mi… una mujer increíble…- dijo y Kate vio lágrimas en sus ojos.

-5 años solo es mucho tiempo…

-He tenido alguna relación ocasional… pero no quiero enamorarme… ya no más…

-¿No decías que el amor soluciona todos los problemas?

-Menos la muerte…- dijo él y sonrió con tristeza.

-Pues… por ahora no pienso morirme…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo para hacerlo sonreír.

-¿Te propones como candidata?- dijo y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Por si alguna vez necesitas una relación… ocasional… o de las otras…- dijo provocativa y Rick la tomó de los hombros sin poder evitar sonreír.

-De verdad eres hermosa, Kate…- le dijo y ella sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espina no solo por la confesión, sino porque la había llamado por su nombre- pero no quiero complicarme la vida…- le dijo y luego de apretar sus hombros un poco, la dejó allí…

-Ya te la has complicado…- dijo Kate e inspiró hondo mientras lo miraba irse…

* * *

Cuando Kate volvió, Rick estaba apoyado en su escritorio, revisando las pistas del caso en la pizarra. Ella se sentó a su lado, él se corrió un poco para dejarle lugar, pero se mantuvieron en silencio.

Kate leyó todos los datos y achicó los ojos, antes de girar la cara para mirarlo.

-Algo no me cierra…- dijo y observó su perfil, aprovechando que le hablaba.

-Lo sé… me pasa lo mismo… la línea temporal no está bien…- dijo y frotó el puente de su nariz con nerviosismo.

Kate se cruzó de brazos y observó la pizarra un momento más… de pronto, se puso de pie de un salto y se acercó.

-Lo tengo…- dijo y Rick la miró con incredulidad.

-¿Qué?- preguntó.

-La línea temporal está mal… dado el intervalo entre la hora de muerte y el momento en que encontraron a la víctima… aquí…- dijo y marcó con otro color- existe un pequeño espacio de tiempo que no habíamos tenido en cuenta y que seguramente… si revisamos las coartadas de los sospechosos… sabremos de quien se trata…

Rick tomó las carpetas con los informes y Kate se acercó a la pizarra, recordaba las coartadas, tenía memoria para eso…

Unos minutos más tarde, se dio vuelta triunfante y se encontró con un Rick sonriente una décima de segundo antes de que ambos exclamaran:

-¡Se quien es el asesino!- Rick se perdió en sus ojos y ella sintió una oleada de calor, similar a cuando estaba por alcanzar el máximo placer durante el sexo.

Entrecerró un momento los ojos, tratando de controlar esa sensación que hacía siglos que no sentía y sonrió.

-El señor Jones… el vecino de la víctima… es el único que si nos ha mentido por algunos minutos, tuvo el tiempo suficiente para matar a la víctima y volver a esconderse en su casa…- dijo Rick y asintió.

-Exacto… y tengo que admitir que su cara no ayuda mucho…- dijo ella y ambos rieron.

-¿Lista para tu primer arresto?

-¿Puedo colocarle las esposas?- le dijo y alzó las cejas con interés.

-Eso lo hago yo…- dijo Rick y se sonrojó cuando ella lo miró con intención.

-Eres malo conmigo… detective… yo estaba ilusionado con hacerlo…- dijo ella siguiéndole el juego.

Rick la miró mientras caminaba y por primera vez, se sintió más tranquilo y más a gusto con su nueva colega… y eso le permitió contestarle…

-Quizá te deje que lo hagas… más adelante…- le dijo y ella lo miró de costado, sin querer intimidarlo… de a poco, ella lograría que él se abriera a ella… no solo porque le interesara una relación con él, sino porque se daba cuenta de que estaba conociendo a un ser humano que le interesaba mucho…

* * *

**Estos dos comienzan a funcionar perfectamente juntos en el trabajo... veremos cuanto le lleva a Kate convencerlo de que está a la altura para ser su compañera y "algo más". Gracias por leer!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Lanie sonrió sin poder evitarlo cuando vio a Espo sentado en la mesa del Old Haunt y al lado, Ryan y Jenny…

Era rutina para ellos encontrarse allí, todos los jueves, después del trabajo…

-¿Castle?- preguntó cuando se sentó, sonriendo con intención a Espo. Habían estado viéndose a escondidas, pero no quería hacerlo oficial aún.

-Se quedó haciendo los reportes…- dijo Jenny y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Yo pensé que se había quedado con la escritora…- intervino Ryan y todos rieron.

-No… ¿cómo crees?… ellos están bien juntos… pero por separado…- dijo Espo y le guiñó el ojo a Lanie.

-Vamos Javi… no seas malo… conocemos a Castle y Beckett…- dijo Lanie.

-Beckett… te juro que si Castle no reacciona voy a creer que es gay…- dijo Espo y alzó las cejas, sacudiendo luego la cabeza hacia donde estaba Ryan.

-¿Es para tanto?- preguntó Ryan.

-Tú la viste, bro… Castle se la llevó detenida el otro día… la encontró en la escena…

-Es cierto… hot…- dijo Ryan y Jenny golpeó su brazo- para Castle…

-Chicos… de verdad… no lo molestemos… ya sabemos cómo es él… y yo creo que ella, independientemente de si pasa algo o no, le hace bien a él… es refrescante tenerla cerca… lo digo como amiga… ops… allí viene él…

-Hey…- dijo Castle sonriendo y se sentó con ellos en el último lugar disponible.

-¿Dónde está Beckett?- le preguntó Espo y se ganó un codazo de su novia secreta.

-¿Beckett? No lo sé… se fue temprano… no me di cuenta de avisarle…- dijo Castle que últimamente, sobre todo esos días, prefería compartir el menor tiempo posible con ella, porque cada vez se sentía más cómodo…

-Le enviaré un mensaje…- dijo Lanie y miró a Castle como pidiéndole permiso.

-No me mires a mí… yo no tengo problemas con ella… - dijo Rick y se pidió una cerveza.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, la vieron entrar y Espo le hizo señas a Ryan, que le sonrió dándole la razón.

-Kev… si no te portas bien, duermes afuera…- le dijo Jenny y Lanie asintió.

-Hey…- dijo Kate y les sonrió a todos.

-Hey… disculpa…- dijo Rick cuando la miró- te traeré una silla…- dijo y cuando iba a levantarse, ella lo empujó un poco y se sentó en la de él, en una punta.

-Podemos compartir…- dijo ella y él se sentó pegado a ella, no había demasiada opción.

-¿Qué tomas?

-Cerveza… yo invito…- dijo ella y todos brindaron.

Rick se mantuvo callado. Parecía que todo el mundo estaba interesado en lo que Beckett decía… y no era que estuviese celoso, solo se limitaba a observarla, algo que había estado haciendo mucho esos días… quizás demasiado…

Espo le hizo señas a Bryan y el chico puso música. Él se puso de pie y le hizo una reverencia a Lanie, que se levantó y alzó la ceja provocativa. Beckett se mordió el labio y miró a Castle de costado.

-¿Vienes?- preguntó ella como al descuido y Castle la miró pensativo, como ponderando la idea…

-No sé bailar… lo siento…

-No hace falta saber… solo… te mueves…- dijo Kate y Rick negó con la cabeza- hey Jenny, ¿me prestas a tu marido?- dijo y Jenny la miró algo incómoda y Ryan se levantó y se fue a bailar.

-¿Qué pasa contigo, Castle?- le dijo Jenny algo molesta.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Castle sin comprender.

-Mírame… soy un tanque a punto de estallar y por negarte con tu amiga escritora, ella se lleva a mi marido…

-Ryan te adora, Jenny, solo están bailando…- dijo Castle mientras los observaba bailando y riéndose.

-¿Entonces por qué no vas tú? Yo quiero a Kevin aquí…

-Oh, vamos… Jenny…

-Antes de que llegaras Kevin y Espo estaban hablando de lo hot que era… y de que no podían creer que a ti no se te moviera un pelo por ella… ¿sabes qué? Yo no creo que sea así, Castle… yo creo que esa mujer te mueve todo… y tienes miedo… así que ahora mismo irás allí y te harás cargo de la situación… como corresponde… y me enviarás a Kevin aquí…

-No, Jenny…

-Sí, Castle… porque si no me enojaré mucho…- insistió Jenny y Castle se levantó despacio, casi con pesadez, tomó un trago de su cerveza y caminó hacia ellos, con la botella en la mano...

Ryan lo miró y Rick le hizo gestos de que volviera a la mesa con su mujer…

-¿Te arrepentiste Castle?- le dijo Beckett en el oído y Castle sintió que todo su cuerpo reaccionaba a ella.

-Solo… vengo a salvar el matrimonio de mi amiga…- dijo Castle y ella alzó la ceja casi sin creerle…

-Entiendo… ¿me das un poco?- le dijo ella y él le extendió su botella de cerveza y la vio darle un buen trago…

-No me dejes sin nada…- protestó él con los ojos fijos en sus labios, cuando ella le devolvió la botella.

-La mía quedó en la mesa… podemos pedir más luego…- dijo ella y le guiñó el ojo.

Kate lo tomó del cuello y le mostró el ritmo suavemente y él la siguió, sin tocarla, solo permitiendo el contacto que ella establecía.

La música cambió y cuando Castle se escapaba, ella lo tomó del cuello y sonrió, haciéndolo sentir incómodo.

-No me tengas miedo, Castle… solo estamos bailando…- le dijo y le quitó la botella que ya estaba vacía para que él pudiera abrazarla.

-No es miedo… es distancia…- dijo apoyando sus manos en la cintura de ella, con respeto.

-¿Distancia?

-La necesaria para sentirme cómodo…

-Sin embargo, yo estoy cada día más cómoda contigo…- le dijo ella y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, los latidos del corazón de él tan apresurados que podía escucharlos tranquilamente, a pesar del ruido.

-¿Hasta cuándo seguirás con esto?- le dijo él.

-Hasta que te des cuenta de que no tienes que temer…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Quiero que te distiendas… siempre estás retraído… quiero ver que hay debajo de esa armadura que te has construido…

-Es no será fácil…

-Insistiré…- dijo ella y él quiso decir algo, pero se fue y la dejó allí…

Kate lo observó un momento y salió tras él, lo alcanzó cuando salía.

-Hey…- le dijo para llamar su atención.

-Quiero estar solo…- le dijo sin mirarla.

-Mentira… déjame entrar, Rick… déjame conocerte… te prometo que no voy a lastimarte… ni pienso morirme… ni tampoco sé si quiero algo contigo… pero me estoy volviendo loca por saber qué hay allí adentro… - dijo y tocó su pecho.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo y ella se perdió en sus ojos.

Rick la tomó repentinamente en sus brazos y cuando quiso acordar, Kate se sintió aprisionada entre él y la pared.

-Castle…- le dijo casi sin aire.

-No quiero confundirme contigo, Kate…- dijo y ella volvió a sentirse débil al escucharlo decir su nombre- eres demasiado hermosa… he estado mucho tiempo solo… y tú no te lo mereces…

-Escúchame… Rick…- le dijo ella y él contuvo el aire- somos adultos, estamos solos… pase lo que pase, no hay remordimientos… quiero decir, no tiene que ser ahora… pero en algún momento, esta tensión se nos pondrá en contra…

Rick apoyó sus manos contra la pared, su cuerpo imposiblemente pegado al de ella y sus labios casi en contacto…

-Es demasiado complicado...- dijo él y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella y se separó luego…

-Cuando quieras…- le dijo ella y lo tomó de la cara, besó su mejilla y se apuró para detener un taxi que pasaba por allí…

* * *

**Bueno... esto se está complicando... o no... veremos como sigue! Parece que hay alguien decidida a todo... gracias por leer!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Castle miró hacia el ascensor por vigésima vez en 5 minutos. ¿Acaso Beckett no volvería? Quizás él se había pasado de la raya la noche anterior y ella se había ofendido… no… no lo parecía cuando se fue… él había quedado hecho un desastre, pero ella parecía entera… y segura…

Sacudió la cabeza, sucediera lo que sucediera, ya no estaba en sus manos solucionarlo y si ella se había ofendido, quizás fuera mejor… que desapareciera de su vida y que las cosas volvieran a como eran antes… sin complicaciones…

Se levantó para tomar un café y se acordó otra vez de ella, se obligó a pensar que era por ese carácter alegre que lo hacía sonreír. Jenny se acercó a hacerle un comentario y lo notó algo distraído.

-Castle… aquí… ¿estás conmigo?

-Sí… lo siento… ¿qué me decías?

-No me siento muy bien… ¿necesitas algo?

-No… ve a descansar… no te preocupes…

-Cuando venga Beckett me voy…

-Yo… no sé si vendrá…- dijo Castle algo nervioso.

-¿No sabes? ¿Pasó algo?

-No… supongo que no…

-Pero… ayer bailaban muy animados… es más… pensamos que se habían ido juntos…

-No… no… ella se fue y yo… me fui por mi lado…

-Entiendo…

-Hey… aquí está la carpeta…- dijo Lanie entregándosela a Castle.

-¿Sabes algo de Beckett?

-Sí… me llamó esta mañana… me dijo que tenía algo que hacer…- dijo Lanie.

-¿No se te ocurrió avisarme?- preguntó Rick.

-Bueno… no creí que te importara… además, pensé que ella te había avisado…

Rick suspiró con impotencia y se fue a sentar a su escritorio. Jenny le hizo señas a Lanie, que la miró sin comprender…

¿Qué le pasa a este hombre?- se preguntó Lanie y Jenny alzó las cejas.

* * *

Cuando Kate llegó, un par de horas después, lo observó de lejos. Cada día que pasaba se sentía más atraída por él…

Y cada día que pasaba, se daba cuenta de lo difícil que sería si ella aspiraba a algo más que una noche de placer con él…

-Hey…- dijo y se sentó en la silla que solía ocupar.

-Pensé que no vendrías…- le dijo él un poco más serio de lo normal.

-Bueno… tenía cosas que hacer… no creí que te molestara… más bien pensé que te aliviaría no verme por unas horas…

-Si lo hubiese sabido, me habría aliviado…- dijo sin mirarla.

-Lo siento… ¿estabas preocupado?

-No… no es eso…- dijo algo nervioso.

-Bueno… tuve una reunión en la editorial… les mostré un borrador con la idea para la novela y la aceptaron…

-Entonces habrá libro…

-Así parece…- dijo Kate y sonrió.

-Bueno… parece que tendremos que convivir durante un tiempo…- dijo fingiendo resignación.

-¿Piensas mudarte a mi casa?- le dijo ella juguetona.

Rick levantó la vista y se perdió un momento en sus ojos.

-Seguirás con el tema…- dijo con cansancio.

-No seguiría si esos ojos que tienes no me mostraran las mismas ganas que tengo yo de cruzar la línea…- le dijo más bajo, en tono de confidencia.

-Por supuesto que tengo ganas… pero me controlo…

-Por miedo… ¿de qué tienes miedo, Castle?

-De enamorarme… no me ha ido bien… un divorcio y una pérdida…

-La tercera es la vencida…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-No estoy tan seguro…- dijo con melancolía.

-No me tengas miedo, Castle… yo no podría lastimarte…- le dijo ella y palmeó su mano.

-Lo sé… no me preguntes como… pero lo sé…- dijo él y apoyó una mano sobre la de ella.

-¿Vamos a trabajar?- dijo ella.

-Sí…- aceptó él y la miró con ternura. De pronto se sintió liberado y ella advirtió el cambio…

-Escucha… de verdad no quiero incomodarte… más allá de la tensión que puede haber aquí… yo siempre estoy tratando de distender las cosas… es mi personalidad… quizás te parezca un poco alocada…

-¿Alocada? Yo diría…- dijo pensativo y ella lo miró expectante- encantadora…

-¿Encantadora? Te faltó decir… simpática… voy a suicidarme…- dijo ella dramáticamente y Rick se imaginó a su madre hablándole.

-Encantadora por esa forma de ser… pero además eres muy inteligente… creativa…

-Oh basta, Castle… no me conquistarás así…- le dijo y batió sus pestañas.

-Hermosa… eres hermosa… pero no quiero repetírtelo tanto porque creerás que quiero llevarte a la cama…- dijo divertido.

-Sobre el escritorio también podría ser divertido…- dijo ella siguiéndole el juego.

-Mientras no sea en horario de trabajo…- le dijo él y ella sintió electricidad en su cuerpo. Definitivamente este era el juego que le gustaba compartir a él… sabía que él estaba jugando y que solo era eso, pero se alegraba de ver un cambio de actitud en él…

-Mira que habías resultado seductor, detective…- le dijo ella y alzó las cejas.

-Acompáñame a ver a Espo…- le dijo Rick y cuando ella se levantó, caminaron juntos por el pasillo y ella se inclinó suavemente sobre él y empujó su hombro con el de ella.

* * *

El resto del día pasó tranquilamente, y Rick pronto se encontró inmerso en las teorías alocadas de Kate, que a pesar de todo, no se equivocaba tanto como él hubiese creído…

Cuando llegó la hora de irse, ella se puso su chaqueta y lo vio prepararse.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?- le preguntó galante.

-No… gracias… tomaré un taxi…- le dijo y sonrió.

-Que tengas un buen fin de semana…- dijo él.

Kate asintió y cuando se iba, giró sobre sus talones y lo miró.

-Me preguntaba… mañana… digo, en general, los sábados suelo hacer algún tipo de actividad al aire libre…

-¿Ejercicio?

-Respirar aire puro… y como pensaba llevar mi cámara… me preguntaba si… no… no importa…- dijo algo arrepentida de su comentario.

-Mañana no tengo nada que hacer… mi hija tiene sus planes… creo que podría acompañarte… si esa era tu idea…

-¿En serio?- dijo Kate algo sorprendida.

-Hace siglos que no me dedico a la fotografía…

-Bien… entonces… ¿te paso a buscar?

-A las 10…- dijo él y sonrió.

-A las 10…- repitió ella y le guiñó el ojo antes de irse.

-Beckett…- dijo él y ella volvió a girar para mirarlo.

-Dime…

-Gracias por soportarme…- Rick alzó las cejas casi pidiendo perdón.

-Gracias a ti… por devolverme la inspiración…

-Algún día me dejarás leer ese libro que escribes…- le dijo.

-Puede ser…- le dijo ella sonriendo misteriosa.

-De verdad, gracias…

-Siempre…- le dijo ella y él se quedó mirándola mientras se iba…

Total, eso no era una cita. Era solo un encuentro de compañeros fuera del trabajo. Ella había hecho una propuesta que a él le había convenido… y a él, para nada le hacían cosquillas en el corazón las sonrisas de ella, su perfume cada vez que se acercaba y la forma suave en que se movían sus caderas cuando caminaba sabiendo que él la miraba…

* * *

**Bueno, parece que alguien está comenzando a sentirse un poco más interesado en su nueva compañera... espero que les siga gustando, yo estoy disfrutando escribirla. Gracias por el apoyo y espero que hoy no haya problemas para leer ni para dejar reviews!** ** Yo las aprecio muchísimo! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Kate sonrió al verlo abrir la puerta de su casa, iba vestido de jeans y una chomba cuyas mangas se le ceñían a los bíceps y Kate tosió incómoda, tratando de no hiperventilar…

-Disculpe… ¿ha visto a una señorita que me estaba esperando aquí?- le dijo él en tono de broma.

Kate alzó las cejas sugestivamente, ella también iba vestida con ropa ceñida, deportiva y estaba apoyada en su motocicleta…

-¿Es tuya?

-Sí… ¿no te gusta?- le dijo ella mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Sí, por supuesto, solo creí que vendrías en auto…

-Vamos a divertirnos… - dijo y le entregó el casco.

Rick se subió detrás de ella y la tomó suavemente de la cintura cuando ella arrancó.

-Agárrate fuerte…- le dijo y aceleró.

Kate sintió que él la abrazaba con fuerza y sonrió. Lo llevó a un parque bastante alejado. No había demasiada gente y armaron todo para un pequeño picnic…

-Ahí tienes la cámara… puedes hacer unas tomas mientras preparo esto…- dijo ella y él pasó a su lado y la sacó del bolso.

-Wow… es una profesional…

-Bueno… dicen que con esas, las fotografías salen bien, aunque no seas profesional…- dijo y sonrió.

-Si tienes dudas, yo puedo explicarte…- le ofreció sin dejar de mirar la cámara...

-Hecho…- dijo y sacó de una caja plástica unos sándwiches bastante cargados…

Rick destapó la lente e hizo foco en las ramas retorcidas de un árbol que estaba allí… sacó un par de fotografías y luego se animó a enfocar en ella.

Kate no lo advirtió al principio y él se dio el lujo de mirarla a través de la lente. Su largo cuello llamó su atención y cuando estaba por disparar una foto, se imaginó besándolo con esmero, su nariz inmersa en su aroma, los sonidos que ella podría hacer… complacida…

Enfocó en otro lado, algo nervioso. Pero enseguida volvió a ella. Kate se acomodó una hebra de cabello detrás de la oreja y él tomó una fotografía y cuando ella giró y lo vio, él tomó otra…

-Lo siento…- le dijo él- me gustó tu gesto de concentración…- y volvió a mirarla por la lente.

Kate se sonrojó y sonrió, bajando la vista. Rick siguió tomándole fotografías y luego ella levantó ambas manos y sacudió la cabeza.

-Pensé que te gustaba…- dijo él.

-Me gusta… pero estoy desfalleciendo de hambre…- le dijo y él se acercó.

* * *

Se sentaron alrededor del mantel que ella había extendido y comieron los sándwiches y las frutas.

-Me encantan las frutas… aunque no descarto las otras comidas…- dijo Kate- pero para un día así, al aire libre… creo que son ideales…

-¿Cuáles prefieres?

-Supongo que las más pequeñas… uvas, frutillas, cerezas… amo las cerezas…

-Por eso hueles a cerezas…

-¿Te… diste cuenta?- dijo ella algo agobiada, no era que se bañaba en perfume…

-Soy detective…- dijo él y sonrió, inclinándose sin pensar para aspirar su aroma, no tan cerca, pero lo necesario…

Ella giró la cabeza y sus miradas quedaron suspendidas unos segundos. Kate desvió sus ojos de él y sonrió.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio un buen rato y luego ella se desperezó.

-Creo que haré un poco de estiramiento…

-¿Gimnasia?

-Yoga…- dijo ella y comenzó a levantar las cosas. Rick la ayudó un poco y terminaron rápidamente.

Rick tomó la cámara y cuando ella comenzaba a estirarse, la llamó.

-Mira esto…- le dijo y cuando ella se acercó, le mostró por la pantalla un par de aves en su nido, alimentando a sus pichones…

-Muy bonito… míralos…- dijo ella y sonrió.

* * *

Él tomó un par de fotos y ella se sentó sobre una manta, en posición de meditación. Rick la observó en silencio. No quería interrumpirla, pero no pudo evitar tomarle unas fotos, ella tenía los ojos cerrados y cara de placidez…

Kate abrió los ojos y lo vio mirándola…

-¿Quieres intentarlo?- le preguntó.

-¿Yo?- preguntó Rick como si no comprendiera.

-Bueno… sí… ya verás cómo te relajas…

-Pero… no sé… a mí me gusta otro tipo de ejercicio físico…

-¿Crees que por hacer yoga creeré que eres gay?- dijo con una sonrisa.

-No… es que… no sé… nunca me animé…

-Ven… siéntate…- le dijo y lo hizo sentar frente a ella.

Rick imitó su posición, se sentó como indio frente a ella y Kate sonrió.

-Ponte derecho… cierra los ojos…- dijo y se acercó sus rodillas estaban casi en contacto.

-¿Ahora qué?- dijo abriendo un ojo para espiarla.

-Ahora aflójate… y coloca tus manos sobre tus rodillas, que las puntas de tu pulgar y el dedo mayor se toquen…

-Dime que no diremos "Om"- le dijo él y la escuchó reír.

-Eso no es necesario… solo respira hondo…- dijo y abrió un ojo para espiarlo, él parecía relajado y hacía lo que ella le decía- concéntrate en los sonidos… escucha los pájaros… las hojas del los árboles meciéndose por el viento…

-Tu respiración…- dijo él.

-Tienes buen oído…

-Dicen que sí…- dijo él aún con los ojos cerrados y Kate lo miró, queriendo decirle que eso no era lo único bueno que él tenía de bueno…

-Eso es bueno… si puedes escuchar y relajarte, eso te ayudaría con el stress del trabajo…

-Sugieres que haga esto en la comisaría, luego de un caso complicado…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-No… pero lo puedes hacer cuando llegues a tu casa…- le dijo y se produjo un silencio, era como si realmente él lo estuviese meditando.

-No puedo mantener la concentración durante mucho tiempo…- dijo él y sintió que ella tomaba su mano con suavidad.

Kate colocó la mano de él sobre su pecho y él pudo sentir los latidos de su corazón en forma acompasada…

-¿Estás viva?- le preguntó él sin querer abrir los ojos.

-Estoy relajada…- contestó ella con calma y soltó su mano, que continuó allí.

-Kate…- intentó él.

-Concéntrate…- le dijo ella y él se quedó allí un momento más…

Y cuando Rick estaba por quitar su mano, ella se la sostuvo…

-Ahora… abre los ojos, quiero que notes algo…- le dijo y cuando él abrió los ojos, advirtió que ella lo miraba, perdida en ellos y también notó como su corazón se aceleraba…

Rick no dijo nada, no sabía qué, pero ella apoyó su mano sobre su pecho y notó que a él le pasaba lo mismo.

-Hay cosas que no se pueden controlar…- le dijo y luego acarició su cara y sonrió…

* * *

**Bueno, parece que las cosas se están poniendo un poco más íntimas... y que el paseo sirvió para que se conocieran un poco más, veremos como sigue esto! Gracias por leer!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Rick abrió la boca y ella habló primero…

-No tienes que decir nada, no hace falta… yo entendí, solo quería mostrarte lo que me pasa y asegurarme de que te pasa lo mismo…

-Kate…- dijo él y cuando ella estaba por incorporarse, la sostuvo suavemente de su cara, la miró un momento a los ojos y rozó apenas sus labios con los de ella…

Kate se separó de él y lo miró. Esbozó una sonrisa y cuando iba a decir algo, él la interrumpió.

-Esto es mucho más de lo que puedo permitirme… estás llegando hondo y no puedo dejarte…

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no te relajas y me dejas entrar?

-Porque te pareces demasiado a la persona que creí estar esperando hace mucho tiempo…

-Como tu compañera…- dijo con algo de desilusión.

-Aún más que ella… eso me da miedo… lo siento…- le dijo él y ella se puso de pie y le tendió una mano.

-Vamos, Castle… demasiada información…

-Kate…- dijo e intentó acercarse.

-Espera…- dijo y cerró los ojos un momento, intentando clarificar sus ideas- me inspiras, quiero estar bien contigo… me pasan cosas, es cierto… pero no pretendo torturarte… esto se hará difícil si no nos distendemos… y la verdad es que siento una sensación muy agradable cuando estás cerca que hacía siglos que no sentía…

-Escucha…

-Castle… es claro que aquí pasa algo… pero ¿sabes qué? Además de interesarme como hombre… me interesas como persona… y si no quieres nada conmigo, puedo entenderlo y ofrecerte mi amistad… pero una amistad sincera, no histérica… y la verdad es que soy una persona afectuosa…así que no te confundas…- dijo y sonrió.

-Yo… no quiero que te enojes…

-No me enojo... ¿quieres mi amistad o no?

-Por supuesto…- dijo él y trató de sonreír.

Kate extendió sus brazos y se fundieron en un abrazo. Ella inspiró hondo, inhalando su aroma y se mordió el labio suavemente. Tendría que aprender y asimilar como eran las cosas… era una lástima, pero ella pretendía no perderlo… ni perder su inspiración…

Rick cerró los ojos y se sintió raro… cómodo, como si estuviese flotando… el aroma a cerezas era fresco y si Kate le ofrecía su amistad, no vio impedimentos en aceptarla y disfrutarla… después de todo, ella era una persona agradable, lo ayudaba en el trabajo… mucho más de lo que él hubiese creído y además era un festín para los ojos… daban ganas de vivir, solo con verla…

-¿Vamos?- le dijo ella cuando se separaron y tomó sus manos.

-Sí, cuando quieras…- dijo él y ella pudo ver que se había distendido un poco.

-¿Quieres manejar?- le preguntó y alzó las cejas cuando él sonrió algo interesado.

-¿Por qué no?- dijo y terminaron de juntar las cosas, se pusieron sus cascos y Rick puso en marcha la motocicleta.

Kate se abrazó a él y Rick manejó hasta su casa. Se bajó y ambos se quitaron el casco.

-De verdad pasé un día genial…- dijo él y ella sonrió- un poco raro… tenso por momentos, pero me alegra que nos entendamos…

-Por supuesto…- dijo ella y sonrió- bueno, te libero… cuando quieras acompañarme, yo hago esto casi todos los sábados, siempre y cuando no haya otro plan…

-Gracias…- dijo él- supongo que lo haré… me siento en deuda… eres demasiado buena conmigo…

-¿Por qué? No te preocupes…- dijo y levantó la mano- nos vemos el lunes…

-El lunes…- dijo él algo desilusionado pero sin animarse a decir nada.

-Cuídate…- le dijo ella, se puso el casco y arrancó.

Rick se quedó mirándola hasta que se perdió de vista. Cerró los ojos con impotencia, el corazón aún le latía con fuerza…

* * *

Se encontró con Alexis al entrar, que le preguntó adonde había ido. Rick no estaba con ánimos de contestar. Alexis lo conocía lo suficiente y se dio cuenta de que su padre no estaba deprimido ni preocupado… pero no quiso decir nada…

Lo vio encerrarse en su habitación y no dijo nada… Rick se recostó en su cama y suspiró. Se tomó el puente de la nariz con cansancio, se sentía un estúpido…

Abrió su mesa de noche y sacó el último libro que había comprado de Kate… se quedó dormido leyendo y soñó con ella…

Se despertó tarde al día siguiente y se encontró una nota de Alexis que le comunicaba que estaría fuera todo el día… se asomó por la ventana y vio todo gris, afuera llovía, no intensamente, pero lo suficiente como para que ni pensara en salir…

Pensó en quedarse en la cama leyendo, después de todo era su tiempo libre y podía hacer lo que quisiera… miró su móvil y pensó en llamar a Kate… ¿para qué? Recién la vería al día siguiente…

Sacudió la cabeza sintiéndose un adolescente… y cuando se levantaba para un desayuno tardío… vio la señal de facetime… y era Kate…

-¿Castle?- le dijo cuando él la atendió.

-Sí… ¿cómo estás?- dijo él aún adormilado, frotando sus ojos.

-Lo siento… ¿te desperté?

-De hecho recién me despierto, pero no fuiste tú… ¿pasó algo?

-No… me confundí… llamaba a mis padres que me dejaron un mensaje para cancelar el almuerzo… lo siento… te dejaré descansar…- dijo y sonrió algo avergonzada.

-Espera… ¿no tienes planes?

-Bueno… los tenía… pero mis padres me cancelaron… ¿por qué lo dices?

-Planeaba… ir al cine y… ¿quieres venir?

-Sí… ¿por qué no? No me digas que también te cancelaron…

-No… en realidad me desperté tarde y ya no había nadie… y con este día no hay muchos planes…

-O shopping o cine…- dijo ella y sonrió- ¿quieres venir a almorzar y luego nos vamos?

-¿No te molesta?

-No te invitaría si no quisiera…- dijo ella y cuando él asintió, cortó la comunicación.

Rick sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. Al menos no pasaría una tarde aburrida…

* * *

Cuando Kate le abrió la puerta de su casa un buen rato después, Rick entró y la siguió, ella estaba apurada…

-Lo siento… no quiero que se me queme la carne…- le dijo y el dejó su paraguas y su chaqueta húmeda cerca del fuego…

Rick colocó las manos en sus bolsillos y se acercó a ella por detrás, interesado en lo que hacía…

-En general soy bastante desastrosa en la cocina… pero puedo cocinar… creo…- dijo ella y él sonrió.

-Huele bien…- dijo él y ella se sonrojó.

-Al menos no huele a quemado…- dijo a la defensiva y volvió a poner la carne en el horno.

-Kate…- dijo y ella lo miró- gracias… por invitarme, digo…

-¿Puedes dejar de agradecerme por cada cosa que hago?

-Es que… no me había dado cuenta de lo aburrida que era mi vida hasta ahora…- dijo él.

-Ah… no me digas eso porque te abrazaré…- dijo ella en broma.

Rick la sorprendió, tomándola en sus brazos y apretándola un poco.

-Yo también puedo ser afectuoso…- dijo él y ella cerró los ojos, relajada, satisfecha…

* * *

**Parece que estos dos vienen en plan de amistad... y por experiencia propia, eso funciona... aunque la intención NUNCA sea ser amigos! Gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Kate sonrió con placidez cuando vio la cara de Rick al probar su comida. Realmente ella se creía desastrosa en las artes culinarias, sin embargo había hecho su mejor esfuerzo para él…

-… de verdad, Castle… yo no sé cómo te aguantas de estar solo… yo estuve sola un tiempo y la verdad es que necesito… no lo sé… el contacto con alguien… el hecho de pensar en ponerme linda para él, el romance…- dijo y sonrió, con la mirada perdida y él la observó con detenimiento. ¿Cómo podía una mujer como ella estar sola?

-Bueno… si prometes que esto solo se limitará a lo que venimos haciendo y conservará nuestra relación de amigos… yo puedo ofrecerte algo de eso…

-¿Algo de qué?

-No lo sé… quizás podría abrazarte, comer contigo a la luz de las velas, bailar… y soportar que te pongas todavía más linda para mí… digo… si eso es lo que necesitas…

-¿De verdad crees que podría hacer eso contigo sin echar a perder nuestra amistad?- le dijo ella divertida, no sabiendo si tomar en serio lo que él le decía…

-Quizás podríamos intentarlo…- dijo y se limpió la boca antes de tomar un trago de vino.

-No, gracias… después te pondrás a la defensiva y no quiero perder todo lo que hemos ganado…

-Bien…- dijo él y le guiñó el ojo.

-¿Hablas en serio?- Kate no podía dejar de pensar en eso.

-No…- dijo y estalló en carcajadas. Kate lo miró y sintió una deliciosa sensación de excitación recorriendo su cuerpo… a él, evidentemente le gustaba jugar con fuego… entonces, ella lo llevaría al límite…

* * *

Cuando terminaron de comer, ella se asomó por la ventana, llovía bastante y luego de estirarse un poco, con pereza, lo vio acercarse y pararse a su lado…

-Qué tarde horrible…- dijo él.

-Estaba pensando si no quieres quedarte y ver una película… seguramente algo encontraremos… podemos dejar el cine para otro día… ¿qué me dices?

-Bueno, si no tienes ganas de salir…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-No es que no tenga ganas… pero honestamente me sentaría en mi sillón descalza y con ropa cómoda para descansar…

-Hagámoslo…- dijo él y ella sonrió algo sorprendida

-Espérame aquí…- le dijo ella y él la miró sin comprender.

Kate desapareció un rato y cuando volvió, Rick creyó que tendría un ataque… tenía puesta una remera inmensa, con el hombro caído, unos shorts y estaba descalza.

Rick sintió que la boca se le secaba, demasiada piel… pero no dijo nada…

-Aquí tienes…- dijo y le entregó una remera a él- un ex novio me la regaló, era fanático de los Knicks…

-No me pondré la remera de tu ex novio…- dijo él negando con la cabeza.

-No es de mi ex novio… él solo me la regaló… es mía… la más grande que tengo… huele… tiene olor a mi perfume…- dijo y él acercó su nariz.

-Bien…- dijo y Kate lo miró interesada cuando él comenzó a desabotonar su camisa.

Se mordió el labio cuando él se quitó la camisa. Se imaginó tocando su piel cálida, hundiendo su nariz en su pecho e inspiró hondo recordándose que ella misma había propuesto el juego y no podía dejarse llevar…

Él se sintió invadido por el perfume de ella cuando se puso la remera, cerró los ojos brevemente y luego sonrió.

-No me quitaré los jeans…- dijo él con una mueca.

-Es una lástima…- le dijo ella y le guiñó el ojo.

Kate se dejó caer en el sillón y encendió el televisor. Rick se sentó a su lado y suspiró.

-A propósito… vi las fotos que tomaste el otro día… eres bueno, Castle…- dijo ella y él sonrió.

-La cámara es buena…- dijo él y ella se inclinó hacia adelante, ofreciéndole una amplia vista de sus largas piernas, enmarcadas en el short hasta que alcanzó su laptop… Rick sintió que no podía dejar de mirarla…

-Mira esto…- le dijo y abrió un directorio en donde había guardado las fotos…

Rick se sintió algo avergonzado al ver las fotos que le había hecho a ella, pero como Kate no había hecho ningún comentario, terminó relajándose…

-Aún no entiendo como haces con la luz…- dijo ella con sus ojos fijos en una foto donde se veían ramas retorcidas de los árboles…

Rick se quedó un buen rato explicándole y ella intentó comprender… luego Kate se levantó para buscar la cámara y otra vez, Rick se sintió incapaz de dejar de mirarla…

-Ven aquí…- le dijo cuando ella le entregó la cámara y le explicó cómo utilizar la luz.

-Déjame tomar una…- dijo y lo enfocó a él.

Rick se tapó la cara con las manos y ella alzó la ceja.

-Oh, vamos… no se la mostraré a nadie… lo prometo…- dijo ella y lo vio destaparse- sonríe… será nuestro secreto…

-No me gusta sonreír para las fotos… no es natural…

-¿Qué? ¿No quieres arrugarte? Vamos, Castle… tienes una sonrisa fantástica…

Rick alzó las cejas y sonrió. Ella aprovechó para tomarle una fotos y luego se levantó de golpe…

-No te muevas…- dijo y él volvió a perder su mirada en las piernas de ella sin sentirse culpable.

Kate apoyó la cámara en uno de sus muebles, enfocó y puso el temporizador. Corrió y se zambulló en él. Rick la recibió en sus brazos divertido y algo sorprendido y ella apoyó una mejilla sobre la de él, sonriendo…

Una vez que la cámara se disparó, se levantó otra vez para ver la foto…

-¿Quieres otra?- dijo y antes de que él pudiese contestarle, puso otra vez el temporizador y esta vez se sentó sobre sus rodillas, de costado, sus piernas en el aire y besó su mejilla.

Luego de que la foto salió, ella lo miró y se quedó perdida en sus ojos. Sentía su mirada intensa y sabía que él reaccionaba a su cercanía… Kate se ruborizó y se levantó.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya…- dijo frotándose los ojos, fingiendo cansancio.

-Espera…- dijo y tomó la cámara- disculpa… no quise incomodarte… realmente quería que te distendieras… y te lo dije, a veces soy afectuosa… pero si te molesta…

-El problema es que no me molesta…- dijo él y ella suspiró. Quería arrojarse en sus brazos y besarlo hasta que le dolieran los labios…

-Quédate, Castle… me portaré bien…- dijo y vio que él deslizaba sus ojos por ella lentamente- prometido…- agregó y miró las fotos.

Kate sonrió complacida cuando las vio. Se sentó a su lado y se las mostró sonriente. Rick sintió un escalofrío cuando vio su expresión. Ella era hermosa, de eso no había dudas, pero la expresión de ambos era inequívoca… parecían una pareja…

* * *

Rick se quedó allí el resto de la tarde, miraron películas y charlaron. Kate le contó sobre su vida, y él hizo algunos aportes, también…

Cuando se hacía de noche, aprovechando que casi no llovía, Rick decidió irse y le devolvió la remera.

Se encaminaron hacia la puerta y ella tomó sus manos.

-Me alegra que hayas venido… me hubiese aburrido mucho sola…

-No lo creo… pero admito que yo también la pasé muy bien…- dijo él sonriente.

-Me gusta cuando sonríes… eres lindo, Castle… quiero decir… te queda lindo sonreír…

-Gracias…- dijo él y ella se puso en puntas de pie y lo abrazó- mmm… esta es la mejor parte de las despedidas…- agregó mientras su nariz se hundía en el hombro de ella, directamente sobre su piel.

-Pues… deberíamos seguir haciéndolo…

-Pero no en la comisaría… ¿de acuerdo?

-Bien… otro secreto más… ¿no tendremos demasiados?- preguntó ella cuando se separó.

-Hasta mañana, Beckett…- le dijo él y salió.

Kate suspiró al cerrar la puerta y se mordió el labio. _Dios… qué bien huele_…se dijo a sí misma y miró la remera de los Knicks descansando sobre el respaldo de su sillón…

Alzó las cejas y la levantó. Cerró los ojos y hundió su nariz en ella. Su cuerpo se estremeció y Kate no lo dudó. Se quitó la que llevaba puesta y se la puso…

-Kate… Kate… no deberías estar haciendo esto…- se reprendió en voz baja y luego sonrió- es solo para inspirarme…- se contestó mientras caminaba por la casa.

Se sentó distendida frente a su laptop, observó las fotos que había descargado y acarició los rasgos de él en la foto que habían compartido…

Comenzó a escribir el segundo capítulo de su novela… el detective de homicidios Jameson Rook definitivamente tendría un romance con una periodista… Nikki… Nikki Heat…

* * *

**Como me gusta escribir esta historia, espero que a ustedes también les guste! Gracias por el apoyo, espero no defraudar nunca!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Esta no será la escena borrada de "Always" pero intenta hacernos pasar el hiatus con mayor facilidad! Jaja! Espero que les guste! **

**Capítulo 10**

Rick sintió algunas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, nunca un homicidio lo había puesto tan vulnerable…

Lanie, que estaba de guardia esa noche, lo había llamado a las 2 A.M bastante impresionada. Una niña pequeña había aparecido muerta en un callejón y ella, simplemente no podía hacerse cargo sola…

Rick se sintió triste, pero pensó que podría manejar la situación hasta que la vio. Seguramente era una niña de la calle, sus ropas estaban sucias, al igual que su cuerpo y seguramente había sido víctima de muchas otras cosas antes de morir… su situación de calle era evidente, y Rick no pudo reprimir sus lágrimas…

Espo y sus colaboradores se llevaron el cuerpo y Rick le ordenó a sus otros oficiales que se encargaran de interrogar testigos, mientras CSU se encargaba de las evidencias… no había mucho para hacer, así que Rick se encontró sentándose en un bar para poder beber algo fuerte, con la intención de sentirse un poco más reconfortado…

Un trago reconfortante tras otro, Rick sintió que se mareaba y miró la hora. Eran casi las 5 A.M… sintió que se mareaba un poco y tomó su móvil…

-¿Hola?- dijo Kate del otro lado, algo asustada por el llamado de él.

-Hey… Beckett…- dijo él y sonrió, adoraba escuchar su voz esos días, ella lo tranquilizaba.

-¿Castle? ¿Estás bien? ¿Sabes qué hora es?

-Las 5 A.M… ¿te desperté?- dijo y ella notó que él hablaba raro.

-¿Estuviste tomando, Castle? ¿Qué pasó?

-No…no estoy bien…- dijo y Kate lo escuchó vomitando.

-¿Castle?- dijo Kate algo preocupada.

-Hola… señorita… mi nombre es Mike… trabajo en un bar… su amigo… se siente mal, ¿podría venir a buscarlo?

-Sí… por supuesto… ¿me daría la dirección?- dijo ella y anotó…

* * *

Quince minutos más tarde, Kate entraba en el bar y lo veía pálido, con la mirada algo perdida, sosteniendo su cabeza en la barra…

-Castle…- le dijo y palmeó suavemente su espalda.

-Viniste…- dijo y trató de sonreír.

-¿Cuánto le debo?- preguntó Kate y el hombre le alcanzó una factura con los gastos.

Kate se paró delante de él y levantó su cara.

-Ven… vamos a casa…- le dijo y él se puso de pie con dificultad.

-No vomitaré más… lo prometo…- dijo e inspiró hondo para reprimir la náusea.

-Supongo que no querrás volver a tu casa en estas condiciones, ¿verdad? Tengo una medicina que es muy buena para este tipo de descomposturas… - le dijo mientras lo tomaba de la cintura y ambos caminaban hacia la puerta.

* * *

Cuando llegaron, ella lo hizo recostar en el sofá…

-Intenta no dormirte aún, te traeré un café y la medicina…- le dijo y acarició su cara con suavidad. Realmente estaba preocupada.

Tardó lo menos posible y lo encontró casi a punto de dormirse.

-Hey… toma esto… te hará bien…

Rick tragó la medicina y le dio un sorbo al café con cara de asco.

-Me duele la cabeza…

-Se te irá pasando… ¿quieres paños fríos?- le dijo y se levantó para traerlos.

Él se había quedado medio dormido cuando ella volvió. Kate apoyó el paño sobre su frente y él la tomó de las muñecas y abrió los ojos.

-Gracias…- le dijo él.

-Siempre…- le contestó ella y sonrió.

-No sé qué haría si no te tuviera…- le dijo y ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Oh, vamos…- dijo ella y él apretó sus muñecas.

-¿Un beso de buenas noches?- le dijo él con voz juguetona.

-Olvídalo…- dijo ella, que estaba más que tentada de complacerlo- descansa…

-Era una niña muy pequeña…- dijo él un momento después y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Una niña muy pequeña? ¿Quién?

-La víctima del caso en el que tengo que trabajar…- dijo él y el gesto de Kate se ensombreció.

-¿Ahora?

-Lanie me llamó… estaba muy impresionada… pero yo ya inicié todo… tengo que volver mañana…- dijo él.

-Pensaste en tu hija…

-Sí… y en lo desamparada que está una niña tan pequeña… yo sé que debería ser fuerte pero no… no puedo… en este caso no…- dijo y siguió llorando.

-Escúchame Castle…- le dijo ella con firmeza y lo sostuvo de la cara- ahora vas a descansar un poco y luego te levantarás y resolverás el caso para darle tranquilidad a la familia de esa niña… es lo único que puedes hacer y estoy segura de que es mucho…- dijo ella secándole las lágrimas con los pulgares.

-¿Y si no logro resolverlo?- dijo él sin dejar de llorar.

-Lo harás… y yo te ayudaré…- le dijo ella y lo abrazó fuerte.

Rick se quedó allí en sus brazos un rato, hasta que se calmó… Kate se separó un poco y lo miró, queriendo cerciorarse de que él se había recuperado…

-Descansa…- le dijo y se inclinó sobre él para ayudarlo a acostarse.

-Beckett… no me hagas esto…- le dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

-¿Qué no te haga qué?

-No puedo enamorarme de ti… no debo…- le dijo y cerró los ojos, algo mareado…

Kate contuvo la respiración un poco, no quiso contestarle, no tenía sentido. Sobre todo porque, fuera cierto eso o no, él estaba borracho y probablemente no se acordara de nada al día siguiente…

Fue a buscarle una manta. Le quitó los zapatos, aflojó su cinturón y quitó la camisa de dentro del pantalón. Lo tapó con cuidado y lo miró dormir un momento…

Eran casi las 6 y Kate le envió un mensaje a Lanie avisándole que Rick estaba algo descompuesto y se había quedado en su casa.

Lanie la llamó inmediatamente y Kate atendió hablando en voz baja.

-¿Cómo que está en tu casa?

-Me llamó desde un bar, estaba borracho… no quise llevarlo a su casa y que tenga una situación incómoda con su hija…

-Entiendo…- dijo Lanie.

-Dice que dejó todo en orden para comenzar con el caso en unas horas… ¿podrás cubrirlo? Cuando se despierte lo acompañaré…

-Está bien… y Kate…

-¿Sí?

-¿Ustedes… andan juntos?

-Lanie… solo somos compañeros… pero si me preguntas si me gustaría… por supuesto… pero es muy complicado…

-Lo sé… bueno… cuídalo…

Kate cortó la comunicación y se fue a dormir un rato más.

* * *

Alrededor de las 9 A.M, Rick entró en su habitación, sosteniendo su cabeza con algo de pesadez.

-Hey, Beckett…- le dijo y ella se despertó de golpe.

-Dios… me asustaste, Castle…- le dijo y luego se desperezó.

-Nos quedamos dormidos… tengo que ir al trabajo…

-Descansa lo que necesites, hablé con Lanie, le dije que no te sentías bien… dijo que te cubriría…- Kate bostezó y él se apoyó contra la puerta.

-Beckett…

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le dijo ella.

-Increíblemente bien… solo un poco de pesadez en la cabeza...

-Porque dormiste poco… y mal…- dijo y palmeó su cama.

-No… no…- dijo él.

-Oh, vamos, Castle…- le dijo y se levantó, y Rick la miró caminando en pijama sin avergonzarse- no seguiré durmiendo… haré un poco de yoga, me ducharé y luego prepararé algo de comer para cuando te despiertes…

Rick dudó un poco y luego se acostó. Su aroma impregnado en las sábanas y la almohada era una pesadilla… Rick cerró los ojos y aspiró hondo. Se quedó dormido al instante…

* * *

**Parece que los sentimientos comenzaron a aparecer, aunque Rick se niegue... veremos como sigue! Gracias por seguir esta historia. Yo la estoy disfrutando mucho!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Rick se despertó un buen rato después, un poco más descansado. El aroma del perfume de Kate lo hizo sonreír… se desperezó y cuando iba a llamarla, encontró sobre la mesa de noche una bandeja con un vaso de jugo de naranja, un pancake cubierto de dulce de arándanos y una rosa…

Miró hacia todos lados y del lado que él no había dormido, encontró una nota sobre la almohada…

_Detective: _

_Siento no haber estado cuando despertaste, quería dejarte descansar pero tuve que pasar por la editorial. Hay café caliente en la cocina. Estás en tu casa._

_xoxo Kate._

Rick sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. Tomó lo que ella le había dejado y se desperezó. Se levantó despacio, aún sentía una especie de mareo incómodo cuando caminaba…

Llamó a Lanie mientras se hacía un café, le dijo que pasaría por la comisaría más tarde y ella le pidió que no se preocupara, que la peor parte ya había pasado…

Rick sonrió sin proponérselo mientras caminaba en bóxers por la casa de Kate…

Se detuvo ante la fotografía gigante del living y suspiró. Que ella fuera tan hermosa no ayudaba en nada…

Se sentó en el sillón mientras saboreaba su café y se quedó mirándola. El color casi indefinido de sus ojos lo sedujo. Vio la laptop sobre la mesita y la tomó para poder ver las otras fotos.

Encontró las que se habían tomado el domingo y sonrió. Se veían geniales juntos… y Rick se sintió enternecido por la comprensión de Kate… haría lo imposible por sostener una amistad con ella… y que las cosas no se mezclaran…

Pero algo llamó su atención entre las fotos, un archivo bajo el nombre de "NYPD detective"

Y cuando lo abrió, encontró un resumen del libro que Kate estaba comenzando a escribir sobre su trabajo…

Se sintió algo incómodo y esperó que ella no llegara y lo encontrara…

_"El detective de Homicidios Jameson Rook está investigando el caso más resonante de su carrera y la revista Times le envía a su reportera estrella, Nikki Heat…"_

-¿Nikki Heat?- repitió él y sonrió.

_"… su reportera estrella, Nikki Heat para documentar la historia del momento. Indudablemente se produce una fuerte tensión entre ambos al conocerse… tensión que se resuelve promediando la historia cuando ellos finalmente se entregan a la pasión…"_

Rick tragó saliva. ¿Acaso Nikki Heat era ella? ¿Disfrazada de reportera para no quedar tan evidente? _"fuerte tensión" "tensión que se resuelve" "se entregan a la pasión"._

Rick pasó las páginas casi con desesperación para ver si ella ya había escrito esa escena… Vio que había una buena descripción física de él y una interpretación de su carácter, un pasado triste, una incapacidad para asumir compromisos y relaciones, pero no le importó…

Recordó los libros que había leído de Kate, se sonrojó cuando recordó el nivel de detalle con que ella solía escribir sus escenas amorosas…

Inspiró hondo y siguió buscando un rato más hasta que escuchó que la puerta se cerraba…

-Si buscas la escena, aún no la escribí…- le dijo sonriendo orgullosa. Parecía mentira que en tan poco tiempo, lo conociera tanto…

-Perdón…- dijo y cuando se puso de pie, se dio cuenta de que aún estaban en bóxers.

Kate paseó su mirada por él sin avergonzarse y Rick arrugó la nariz.

-¿Puedo usar tu ducha?- le dijo y ella asintió.

Lo miró irse y sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba a él. Tuvo que hacer control mental para no seguirlo y cumplir con todas sus fantasías… eso no haría otra cosa que estropear todo lo que ella había ganado esos días…

Sonrió al recordar que lo había encontrado curioseando su historia y sobre todo porque seguramente había atado cabos y se había dado cuenta de quién era quién en su historia…

Definitivamente escribiría una escena caliente entre ellos y se divertiría mucho cuando Castle la leyera…

* * *

Un rato más tarde, él apareció vestido y con el cabello húmedo y se sentó a su lado mientras la miraba tomar café…

-Beckett…- le dijo y ella lo miró sin decir nada- gracias por todas las molestias… quiero decir… yo no soy así… pero este caso me hizo sentir vulnerable…

-No tienes nada que explicar… soy algo así como una compañera tuya y si puedo tenderte una mano en un momento así, lo seguiré haciendo… aunque… bueno… realmente sé que no me incumbe… pero no te hace bien tomar tanto, Castle…

-Lo sé… pensé que uno o dos tragos me harían bien, pero luego seguí…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza- por eso… gracias por la preocupación y por prestarme tu casa, tu cama, tu ducha…

-Bueno… ya está… no te preocupes… ¿cómo te sientes?

-Mucho mejor… esa medicina que me diste… ¿de dónde la sacaste?

-Medicina natural oriental…- dijo ella y sonrió- me ha sacado de varias resacas…- y lanzó una carcajada contenta…

-Genial… creo que vendré a verte cada vez que me emborrache…- le dijo y ella alzó las cejas con interés.

-Mientras no me pidas que te bese…

-¿Qué te pida qué?- le dijo él y se removió incómodo.

-Nada… estabas borracho… no quise aprovecharme de la situación…- Kate estaba divertida.

-¿Te pedí que me besaras?

-¿No lo recuerdas? Es una lástima… creo que la próxima vez me aprovecharé, total no lo recordarás…

-Beckett…

-Es solo un beso, Castle… además te estaba haciendo una broma… si un día tú y yo nos damos un beso… no será cualquier beso… y créeme… no permitiré que estés borracho y lo olvides…

-Beckett… yo… creo que te expliqué…

-No tienes que explicarme nada… somos dos adultos, Castle… pero si también te molesta que haga esta clase de comentarios, te respetaré…

-No… no es eso…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza y luego se frotó los ojos- creo que mejor me voy a trabajar…

-¿Te molesta si me quedo? Creo que tengo una escena por escribir…- dijo ella y se levantó para acompañarlo.

-Para nada…- dijo y cuando llegó a la puerta se volvió y la miró- de verdad… gracias por todo, Kate…- le dijo y le corazón de ella perdió un par de latidos porque la había llamado por su nombre.

-Ven aquí…- dijo y se fundieron en un abrazo- puedes contar conmigo cuando me necesites…- dijo ella luego de separar su cara, aunque seguían abrazados.

-Lo sé… y tú también conmigo…- dijo y besó su frente y abrió la puerta para irse…

Kate observó la puerta durante unos segundos hasta que reaccionó. Controlarse le estaba costando más de lo que creía…

-A escribir…- dijo y suspiró sonriente…

* * *

**Parece que tenemos una escritora muy inspirada y no soy precisamente yo! jaja! Veremos como sigue esta historia! Gracias por seguirla!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Cuando Rick llegó a la comisaría, Lanie se acercó a él y le sonrió misteriosa…

-Hey…- le dijo él y la miró como si no comprendiera…

-¿Todo bien?

-Mejor, sí…- dijo él y suspiró- realmente tuve un momento difícil…

-¿Y Beckett?

-Ella se quedó en su casa, parece que tenía algo pendiente por escribir…

-Entiendo… pero… no te preguntaba donde estaba ella…

-Lanie…

-Castle… ¿qué es lo que te pasa? ¿no puedes asumir que te gusta?

-¿Asumir que me gusta? Me encanta, Lanie… es una pesadilla de tan linda…

-¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces qué?

-¿No harás nada?

-No hay nada qué hacer…

-¿Hablas en serio, Castle?

-Por supuesto… dime una cosa, Lanie… ¿cuántas mujeres me has conocido desde que trabajamos juntos?

-Dos o tres, pero que duraron un suspiro…

-Bien…- dijo él y alzó ambas cejas, como si no hiciese falta aclarar…

-¿Quieres decir que no harás nada?

-Hemos… pasado mucho tiempo juntos estos días… me agrada como persona… me gustaría tener una buena relación con ella… una relación que se estropearía si las cosas se mezclan…

-Entiendo… bueno… entonces puedo comentarle que Demming me ha preguntado varias veces por ella…

-¿Demming?

-Se conocieron el otro día… ella sonrió, él también lo hizo y el tipo quedó pasmado…

-No es su tipo…

-¿No es su tipo? Te contaré algo sobre las mujeres que pasan mucho tiempo solas… además Demming es guapísimo… solo quiero saber si será un problema…

-Para nada…- dijo él y tragó saliva, incómodo. ¿Demming?

Rick se enfocó en resolver el caso, y a la tarde, antes de terminar el día, habían atrapado al asesino…

Se perdió en un abrazo con Lanie que ahora era casi su única compañera detective, porque Jenny estaba bastante molesta con su embarazo y querían mantenerla alejada de todo lo relacionado con ese caso…

El móvil de Rick comenzó a sonar y Lanie sonrió cuando vio la fotografía de Kate en el identificador…

-Castle…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Hey… ¿cómo va todo?

-Acabamos de terminar… todo salió bien… atrapamos al tipo…

-Me alegra mucho… siento no haber estado allí para acompañarte…

-No te preocupes… escucha… todavía estoy un poco enganchado con el caso… me preguntaba si no quieres ir a cenar… y así te contaré como fue todo…

-Perdón… Castle… lo siento… ocurre que tengo una cita…- dijo y se mordió el labio con culpa…

-¿Una cita? Lo siento… no sabía…

-De hecho yo tampoco… acabo de cortar la comunicación…

-Entiendo…

-Pero si necesitas hablar, puedo cancelar todo…

-No, no… para nada… diviértete…- le dijo él- así que… una cita…- dijo para sonsacarle algún dato.

-Sí… es un compañero tuyo… de robos… Tom… Tom Demming…- dijo ella.

-Bien… te veo mañana…

-Hasta mañana, detective…- le dijo ella y cortó.

Rick se dejó caer en el sillón y suspiró. No pensó que Demming iría por ella tan rápido… o por lo menos que ella lo aceptaría tan rápido…

* * *

Cuando salía de la comisaría, se encontró con Ryan y Espo que habían decidido ir por unas cervezas…

Por supuesto lo invitaron y aunque él no quería tomar alcohol, los acompañó…

-Y ¿cómo te va con la escritora?- preguntó Ryan haciéndole una mueca a Espo.

-Bien… nos llevamos bien… al principio creí que sería una carga, pero ella es buena, perspicaz y muchas veces me aporta ideas interesantes…

-¿Y la intimidad?- preguntó Espo alzando ambas cejas.

-¿Qué intimidad?

-No me digas que no…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza- no puede ser… ¿entonces es cierto lo de Demming?

-¿Lo de Demming?

-Lanie me contó que él está enloquecido con ella… digamos que el tipo no le perdona la vida a ninguna mujer aquí…

-Bueno… que sean felices…

-¿Permitirás que te la saque?- intervino Ryan.

-¿Qué me saque qué?

-A Beckett…

-Yo nunca "la tuve"… nosotros solo somos compañeros de trabajo…

-Sí… claro…- dijo Ryan.

-¿Qué pasa, bro… no te gusta?- preguntó Espo.

-No empecemos otra vez… ustedes la vieron… es increíble… pero yo… yo no estoy en condiciones de estar con alguien…

-Te arrepentirás de esto, hermano…- dijo Ryan.

-Puede ser… pero no puedo pedirle que me espere… y si ella se enamora de alguien, será más fácil para mí…

-Claro… Demming…

-No… no Demming… no me trago al tipo ese… pero bueno, si a ella le gusta…

-¿Sabes qué, Castle?- dijo Ryan- estás muerto por ella…

-Ya basta con eso…- dijo y se levantó- estoy un poco cansado…

-Ve a soñar con Beckett…- le dijo Espo y Rick se levantó de hombros con fastidio…

Rick llegó a su casa y su madre y Alexis ya se habían ido a dormir… comió algo, se dio una ducha y se fue a dormir, todavía sentía en sus fosas nasales el aroma del perfume de ella, cuando había dormido en su cama la noche anterior.

Trató de pensar en otra cosa, pero no pudo evitar entristecerse al darse cuenta de que quizás, Tom Demming estaba con ella ahora, haciendo todo lo que a él le gustaría…

* * *

Cuando llegó a la comisaría al día siguiente, se puso a trabajar sin prestar atención. Lanie se dio cuenta de su incomodidad y se mantuvo al margen, tratando de no presionarlo…

Kate llegó un poco más tarde y se dejó caer en su silla, frente a él, sonriendo…

-Buenos días, detective…- dijo y cuando él la miró, sintió una punzada de celos.

-Buenos días, Beckett…- dijo él y trató de sonreír…

-¿Te sientes bien?- dijo ella notando la cara de incomodidad de él.

-Estoy perfectamente… pero no mejor que tú…- dijo él con tono neutro.

-Bueno…- dijo ella mientras sentía una sensación agradable en su cuerpo al percatarse de sus celos.

-¿Fue una buena cita?

-Muy buena…- dijo sonriente y notó que él se incomodaba aún más…

-Me alegra por ti… estaba pensando… quizás sería más productivo que siguieras a tu novio de robos… quizás te inspiraría más que yo…- dijo en tono neutro.

-¿Hablas en serio?- dijo con una sonrisa ella- ¿estás celoso, Castle?

-¿Celoso? ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

-Sé que hay una pequeña interna entre tú y Demming… espero que esto que sucedió no enturbie nuestra relación…

-Amiga, cuéntame todo…- dijo Lanie abrazándola.

-Bueno… no hay mucho que contar…- dijo mirando de costado a Castle- pero reconozco que hacía mucho tiempo que no me besaban así…

-Mmm… un beso… ¿nada más?

-¡Lanie!- dijo Kate y lanzó una carcajada- aunque no lo creas, cada uno durmió en su casa… es muy tierno… supongo que no quiso presionarme… ya no quedan tipos así…

-No… claro…- dijo él y tomó unas carpetas y desapareció de su escritorio.

Kate lo siguió con la mirada y Lanie alzó la ceja.

-No te gustó ¿verdad?- dijo Lanie cuando Castle estuvo lejos.

-No… la verdad es que no… él está algo ilusionado pero sé que no funcionará… estoy demasiado obsesionada con Castle…

-Y todo esto fue para darle celos….

-Quizás un poco… pero no te preocupes, tengo en claro que él no está disponible ahora…

-Celoso se puso…

-Algo es algo…- dijo y suspiró mientras Lanie sacudía la cabeza…

* * *

**Los celos... ¿servirán de algo o los alejarán un poco? Veremos que ocurre Como siempre gracias por seguir leyendo y comentar!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Kate aportó algunas ideas interesantes sobre el caso en el que trabajaban y se sintió útil. Su cabeza trabajaba al doble de lo normal, había estado escribiendo mucho esos días y Tom la llamaba permanentemente para invitarla a salir, aunque por suerte no la presionaba mucho, al parecer, el detective se estaba enamorando de ella y había decidido ir despacio…

Y no era que Kate se sintiera a disgusto con él, al contrario, era lindo, caballero, tenía una conversación interesante, pero ella solo pensaba en Castle…

Lo miró de lejos mientras hablaba con Jenny y sintió que lo extrañaba. Sus "citas" informales casi habían dejado de existir. Desde esa noche que él la había invitado a cenar y ella lo había rechazado, él no había vuelto a insistir… y ahora vendría un fin de semana y encima tendría que dejar de verlo esos días…

Achicó los ojos y se levantó cuando vio que Lanie se acercaba a hablarle y él negaba con la cabeza, como si no estuviese de acuerdo con lo que ella decía…

-Oh, vamos, Castle… tengo una cita… no puedo ir…

-¿Pretendes que vaya con Jenny?

-Seguro que no puede… pero podrías… ¿por qué no vas con Beckett?

Rick alzó la ceja y la vio venir caminando distraídamente. Se moría de ganas de ir con ella, pero no estaría bien hacerlo… los tipos que frecuentaban ese lugar eran pesados y llevar una persona que no era policía allí sería un suicidio…

Y él no se animaba a pedírselo, no por miedo a que se negara por no querer, sino porque estuviese ocupada… con Demming...

Cuando ella llegó a su lado sonrió y él sintió que se le aflojaban las piernas. Sin embargo disimuló y Lanie alzó la ceja mirándolos a ambos…

-¿Entonces?- le preguntó a Rick.

-¿Entonces qué?- preguntó Kate con curiosidad.

-Hablábamos de un procedimiento… algo de rutina… tenemos que ir a sondear un lugar…

-Entiendo…- dijo Kate y Rick puso cara de disgusto cuando vio a Demming acercarse y tomarla de los hombros con demasiada confianza…

-Hey…- le dijo al oído y la vio sonreír.

-Pensé que no venías hoy…- le dijo ella en tono bajo, pero audible para todos.

-Tenía que pasar por aquí y de paso, quería verte…- dijo él, galante y Lanie miró a Rick, que estaba demasiado incómodo.

-Qué romantico…- dijo Lanie y suspiró…

-Me preguntaba…- dijo Tom sin darle importancia al comentario de Lanie- ¿qué tal si esta noche cenamos?- le dijo a Kate y Rick la miró y luego miró a Lanie…

-Lo siento… pero tenemos un procedimiento esta noche…- dijo y Kate lo miró con interés.

-¿Llevarás a Kate aun procedimiento? ¿Estás loco, Castle?- le dijo Tom algo contrariado.

-¿Acaso me ves entrometiéndome en los asuntos de la división "robos"?

-Kate es una civil…

-Tom…- dijo Kate y levantó ambas manos- si Castle necesita que lo acompañe… lo siento, pero no podré salir…- le dijo y Castle alzó la ceja triunfante.

-¿Y tú lo dejarás que te maneje así?

-¿Olvidas que si trabajo aquí es porque quiero hacerlo? Estoy escribiendo un libro en donde mi personaje principal se basa en Castle…

-Está bien… espero que la cuides…- dijo Tom y Rick puso los ojos en blanco.

-Eso está descontado…- dijo él y vio como Tom tomaba las manos de Kate y las besaba con ternura antes de irse…

-Siento haber arruinado tu cita…- le mintió.

-No te preocupes… ¿Qué hay que hacer?

-Es… un bar en donde se reúnen unas pandillas… es un poco peligroso, pero prometo que te cuidaré…- le dijo y ella se perdió en sus ojos.

-Estoy segura de que sí…

-Necesitas ponerte ropa más informal… adecuada…

-¿Ropa de cuero?

-Podría ser…- dijo él sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba.

-Bien… ¿me pasas a buscar?

-Creo que sería mejor ir en tu motocicleta…- le dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Entonces creo que me iré a casa a prepararme…- le dijo y él asintió.

-¿Pasas por mí a las 7?

-OK…- dijo ella y saludó con un gesto con la mano a Lanie…

Rick la miró irse y Lanie hizo una mueca…

-¿No sería mejor decirle lo que te pasa?

-¿Qué?- preguntó él como ausente.

-Invítala a cenar, regálale flores… bésala… acaríciala… esas son las cosas normales que un hombre hace cuando una mujer le gusta… no invitarla a un trabajo encubierto para evitar que salga con su novio…

-Déjame en paz, Lanie… ¿acaso no sugeriste que ella tenía que acompañarme?

-Tienes razón… pásenla bien…- dijo Lanie y sonrió.

-Sí… bueno…- dijo Rick y buscó un par de cosas.

-Castle…- le dijo cuando él se iba.

-¿Sí?

-Bésala…- le dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

Rick suspiró con fastidio, tratando de no pensar demasiado en esa idea…

* * *

A las 7 en punto, Kate tocó el timbre del apartamento de Rick y se sorprendió cuando una joven pelirroja, que ella supo que sería su hija, le abrió… Kate vestía pantalón y chaqueta de cuero negros, musculosa, botas, el cabello no demasiado prolijo y los ojos bastante maquillados…

-Hey… tú debes ser Alexis… mi nombre es Kate… trabajo con tu padre…

-Kate… sí… la escritora…- dijo Alexis y sonrió.

-Encantada…- dijo Kate y Alexis asintió- disculpa mi apariencia, tu padre y yo iremos a un trabajo encubierto…

-No te preocupes… adelante…- le dijo y llamó a su padre- me alegra haberte conocido, por fin…

-Sí… lo mismo digo…

-Mi padre se pasa todo el día hablando de ti…- dijo y se tapó la boca, había cometido una indiscreción, pero tenía curiosidad por saber cómo era esa mujer que lo tenía tan interesado a su padre, después de tanto tiempo…

Kate sonrió complacida, pero la comprendió, aunque no tuvo tiempo de contestar. Rick salió de la habitación y la miró de arriba hacia abajo y alzó la ceja.

-Beckett…- dijo y tosió con incomodidad.

-Castle…- dijo ella y lo observó. Él estaba más sencillo. Remera oscura, jeans, botas y chaqueta de cuero…

-Veo que ya conociste a Alexis…

-Sí… me disculpaba por la apariencia…

-Bueno… es cierto que estás distinta…- le dijo él sin poder dejar de mirarla.

-Bastante…- dijo Kate y cuando él hizo el gesto para que salieran, Kate se volvió hacia la joven y sonrió- fue un placer… quizás puedan venir a cenar a casa el viernes por la noche… si no están ocupados…

-Por supuesto que no…- dijo Alexis y miró a su padre sonriente, extrañamente, Kate le caía bien…

Rick y Kate salieron y él subió a la moto y ella lo dejó manejar, cualquier excusa era buena para abrazarse a él…

Cuando llegaron, Kate notó de inmediato que el clima no era el mejor, Rick se quitó el casco, se apoyó en la moto y ella se acercó un poco…

-Necesito que confíes en mí y no hagas nada por tu cuenta, ¿estamos?

-Estamos…- dijo ella y sonrió.

* * *

**Bueno, la aventura está por comenzar... espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por seguirla!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A pedido de todos ustedes, aquí tienen la actualización de esta historia, espero que la disfruten! **

**Capítulo 14**

Rick entrelazó los dedos con Kate, que lo miró de costado mientras sentía que la adrenalina subía…

Cuando entraron, debieron acostumbrarse al ambiente, cargado de humo y húmedo, casi pegajoso… el olor no era ameno y había gente de todo tipo...

Por supuesto que despertaron miradas, el lugar estaba lleno de gente y Rick escaneó el lugar rápidamente, en busca de la persona que estaban tratando de localizar…

Kate trataba de sonreír pero estaba un poco nerviosa, el ambiente era muy distinto de lo que ella había imaginado, más pesado y muchos hombres le habían dedicado miradas, aún sabiendo que ella estaba con alguien…

Se acercaron a la barra y pidieron un trago, Rick sabía que no podía tomar y esperaba que Kate hiciera lo mismo, pero no podían no pedir nada porque sería demasiado evidente…

Rick siguió mirando hacia todos lados con todo el disimulo que pudo y la acercó un poco a él…

Cuando Kate lo miró, Rick sintió que estaba en problemas, las sensaciones que sentía cuando ella se acercaba eran demasiado peligrosas, sobre todo ahora que ella no estaba más sola…

Demming…

Rick miró hacia otro lado y la acercó más, Kate miró sus labios y se mordió los de ella, algo ansiosa…

-Lo siento… espero que Demming no se moleste por esto…- le dijo sin mirarla y cuando finalmente sus ojos se encontraron, él supo que ella miraba sus labios.

-No te pongas celoso, Castle…- le dijo ella en tono bajo, sexy- tienes toda mi atención ahora…

-¿De verdad no te importa que te abrace y…-dijo y mientras seguía mirando hacia todos lados, acercó su nariz al cuello de ella y aspiró, luego la besó allí, tenuemente, solo para demostrarle lo que quería decir…- haga cosas como esta?

-Pensé que estábamos en una misión…- dijo en voz baja y aprovechó que él no la veía para cerrar los ojos con placidez…

-Sí… es cierto… quédate así…- le dijo al oído- es más fácil observar...- agregó.

-Está bien…- dijo ella aún con los ojos cerrados y deslizó sus manos para abrazarlo.

-Creo que deberíamos hacer de cuenta que nos estamos divirtiendo…- dijo él y ella se separó y lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

Rick se inclinó sobre ella y le habló al oído.

-Sonríe… ríete… hagamos de cuenta de que te gusta estar conmigo…- dijo él.

-Me gusta estar contigo…- le dijo ella otra vez mirándolo a los ojos y sonrió, se inclinó un poco y besó su mejilla- realmente lo estoy disfrutando…

-¿Y Demming?- insistió él.

-Es reconfortante verte celoso…- dijo ella sonriendo.

-No estoy celoso…- dijo él fingiendo estar divertido por el comentario errado de ella.

-Claro que no…- dijo ella y lo sintió tensarse.

-Ahí está…- dijo él y ella se quedó quieta, escuchándolo- deberíamos movernos… prefiero que no me vea hasta que hablemos con él, tengo miedo de que quien lo vigila se dé cuenta…

-Dime quién es y lo vigilaré yo…- dijo ella y él la hizo girar y ella se apoyó en la barra.

Rick la tomó de la cintura y ella lo miró un momento.

-Está vestido de negro, junto a una mujer morocha, muy flaca, vestida con chaqueta roja…

-Lo veo… ¿entonces?

-Vigílalo… tendríamos que contactarlo pero sin levantar sospechas… podrían estar vigilándolo… necesitamos que atestigüe en un juicio por homicidio… pero si alguien descubre que está en comunicación con nosotros, no solo corre peligro de no atestiguar, sino de morir…

-¿Por qué tanto cuidado?

-Forma parte de una pandilla… mataron a un miembro de otra… el tipo vio todo y lo sabemos… sin su testimonio es imposible conseguir una condena…

-¿No tendríamos que acercarnos?

-Sí… tendríamos que darle un mensaje…

-Vamos a bailar un poco…- dijo y lo tomó de la mano, tirando de él…

Se acercaron bastante, pero Rick continuó de espaldas. Kate lo ubicó y empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música.

Rick se quedó mirándola un momento y luego comenzó a moverse. Kate le sonrió mientras observaba al hombre detrás de él…

-Sólo… avísame si en algún momento puedo fingir un choque con él y darle mi tarjeta con el lugar de encuentro para que haga su declaración…

-Creo que… ahora… podría ser un buen momento…- dijo Kate y cuando él estaba girando, lo tomó del cuello y lo miró durante una milésima de segundo antes de que sus labios colapsaran intensamente…

Rick tardó en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo la apretó en sus brazos, se sentía lento y lo único que podía hacer era sentir las caricias de ella…

El beso fue intenso, pero no duró mucho y cuando Kate se separó, él no pudo evitar mirarla a los ojos con deseo y luego mirar sus labios…

-Lo siento… alguien se le acercó…- dijo jadeando ella y cuando Rick giró para mirar, el hombre que se había acercado al testigo, estaba mirando en dirección a ellos…

Rick la tomó de la nuca y la besó impetuosamente, y ella lo dejó ahondar el beso casi inmediatamente, mientras lo abrazaba…

Él suspiró casi imperceptiblemente en el beso y abrió los ojos… se separó de ella muy a su pesar…

-Disculpa…- dijo él sin aire y ella lo miró en el mismo estado, sus labios entreabiertos, hinchados por la intensidad del beso…

-Dame la tarjeta, se la daré yo…- dijo cuando vio que el hombre se iba solo, la chica que lo acompañaba y quien lo vigilaba habían desaparecido…

Rick asintió, le dio la tarjeta disimuladamente y se alejó un poco mientras la veía acercarse.

Kate lo llamó, sonriente y le habló al oído. Él la tomó de la cintura y Rick sintió algo de impotencia, la vio sonreír y deslizar algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta antes de que él le dijera algo en el oído a ella y Kate girara en dirección a él y volviera…

Rick vio al hombre mirando en dirección a él y mover su cabeza para indicar que había recibido el mensaje… y luego desapareció…

-¿Nos vamos, cariño?- le dijo con autosuficiencia cuando llegó a donde él estaba.

-Gracias…- le dijo él y miró sus labios casi inconscientemente.

-Siempre…- dijo ella y entrelazó sus dedos con él- entonces… ¿misión cumplida?

-Parece que sí…- dijo él.

-Entonces podemos irnos…

-Beckett…

-¿Me invitas una cerveza? Pero fuera de este lugar… me produce terror… toda esta gente huele mal…- dijo Kate con cara de asco.

-Creo que te la mereces…

Salieron caminando de la mano y él le entregó su casco. Le envió un mensaje a Lanie, avisándole que el tema estaba resuelto y se abrazó a Kate antes de pusiera en marcha la motocicleta…

Kate apretó sus labios, todavía sentía el sabor de los besos que habían compartido… sólo necesitaba que él deseara tanto como ella volver a hacerlo…

* * *

**No uno, sino dos besos, no pueden quejarse, aunque hayan sido con la excusa que fueron... nos vemos en el próximo, gracias por el apoyo!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Cuando bajaron de la motocicleta y entraron al bar, se sintieron más distendidos, aunque aún vestían las mismas ropas que les habían permitido pasar desapercibidos en el otro lugar…

Se sentaron en una mesa alejada y Rick le trajo una cerveza…

Kate sonrió y chocaron las botellas…

-Por más aventuras de estas…- brindó y él alzó la ceja.

-Estas no son aventuras… pudieron habernos descubierto y te puedo asegurar de que no hubiese terminado bien… sobre todo para el testigo…

-Pero no fue así… y yo me divertí… ¿acaso tú no?

-Yo estaba trabajando…- dijo él fingiendo responsabilidad.

-No sé por qué no me dediqué a ser policía…- dijo ella y sacudió la cabeza.

-Y yo podría haber sido escritor…- dijo él sonriendo y ambos sacudieron la cabeza y dijeron "no" al mismo tiempo…

-¿Ustedes siempre tienes que hacer estas cosas?

-No siempre… de vez en cuando, si es necesario…

-Entiendo… ¿por qué yo?

-¿No me has dicho que eres mi compañera? Además escuchaste a Lanie, tenía una cita…

-Disculpa… ¿ahora me consideras tu compañera?- dijo y lo miró expectante.

-Bueno… creo que podría seguir resistiéndome a admitirlo… pero eres buena… y haces casi todo lo que una compañera hace…

-¿Casi todo?

-No puedes cuidarme las espaldas… eso es parte de la función… pero haces otras cosas…

-¿Qué otras cosas?

-Me contienes… me distiendes… me divierto contigo… pierdo la noción del tiempo…

-Entiendo…- Kate se sentía halagada, pero no quería alardear, por miedo a que el momento se interrumpiera…

-Y también me traes unos buenos cafés…- le dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

-Sabía que te gustaban…- dijo ella sonriente.

-Lástima que estás con Demming…- agregó y vio como los ojos de ella se encendían con curiosidad.

-¿Lástima por qué?

-No lo sé… una mujer tan hermosa, inteligente… con un hombre así… ¿tú sabes que todas las mujeres que trabajan en la 12 tuvieron algo que ver con él?

-Voy a contestar a eso solo para hacerte seguir hablando…- dijo divertida y él alzó la ceja- sabes que no soy prejuiciosa… y estoy sola… ¿cuál es el problema de que quiera divertirme?

-¿Divertirte? ¿Acaso es solo eso? ¿Diversión?

-¿Qué esperabas, que me case con él?- Kate lanzó una carcajada y él se quedó mirándola.

-Pensé que te gustaba en serio…

-Me gusta… y ya te dije, besa bien…- dijo y lo miró provocándolo, "vamos, anímate a hacer la pregunta"…

-Y porque besa bien, entonces lo metes en tu cama…

-Ya te dije que no lo quiero para casarme… no es el tipo de hombre con el que me casaría… contigo sí me casaría…- dijo y él abrió la boca- pero luego de encerrarte una semana entera conmigo en una habitación…

-Beckett…- dijo él y ella lo vio removerse inquieto.

-Soy demasiado sincera, lo sé… y sabes que te respeto… pero si tú me dijeras que quieres algo conmigo, Demming se esfumaría… pero como sé que eso no sucederá… pues… me divierto… no puedes culparme por eso…

-Parece… parece que tienes las cosas en claro…

-Así es…

-Entonces… ¿por qué rechazaste la invitación de Demming y viniste conmigo?

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?- le preguntó casi desafiándolo.

-Por supuesto…

-Porque tú me inspiras… y porque quería besarte… y lo logré…- dijo y sonrió- y no solo te besé… tú también lo hiciste… y me gustó mucho, Castle… es una pena que no podamos repetirlo…

-¿Repetirlo?- dijo él tragando saliva.

-¿Tú no quieres repetirlo? ¿Aquí, ahora? Nadie nos está mirando, no corremos peligro… son solo deseos de volver a hacerlo…

-Sería demasiado…

-Es cierto… demasiado… y complicado…- dijo ella y besó su mejilla y se quedó allí un momento.

Rick cerró los ojos y cuando ella se separó, se quedó perdido en sus ojos un momento…

Kate cambió de tema, hablaron sobre las implicaciones del caso en el que acababan de trabajar. Rick sintió como si Kate estuviese tomando nota de todo lo que él decía… y se relajó un poco más…

Después de todo, ella tenía esa cualidad para con él, lo tranquilizaba, lo hacía relajarse y eso sucedía sin que él lo advirtiera… pero él estaba comenzando a conocerla mejor…

-Por cierto…- le dijo ella- me encantó conocer a tu hija…

-Sí… la verdad es que no puedo quejarme… hace bien las cosas, estudia, no me trae problemas… pero se la pasa buscándome novia…

-Quizás sea porque te quiere ver feliz…

-Sin duda alguna… pero creo que quien decide eso, debería ser yo… ¿no crees?

-Por supuesto… entonces… ¿vendrán el viernes a casa?

-Bueno… estoy seguro de que le caíste de maravillas, no creo que haya problema con ella…

-¿Qué problema podría haber?

-¿Invitarás a Demming?

-No lo había pensado…- respondió Kate pensativa.

-Pensé que era tu pareja…

-¿De qué siglo eres, Castle?- le preguntó arrugando la nariz.

-Bueno… el tipo con el que duermes…

-Técnicamente, en todo este tiempo, solo he dormido contigo…- le dijo divertida- el día en que te quedaste en casa…

-Tú sabes a qué me refiero…

-Por supuesto… Demming no vendrá… no quiero arruinarte la reunión…

-¿A mí?

-¿Quién se pone celoso aquí? ¿yo?

-Yo no estoy celoso…- dijo él a la defensiva.

L-o estás… pero no te das cuenta de que no tienes motivo… de cualquier modo… no… no vendrá… tranquilo…- dijo ella y le sonrió.

La conversación volvió a cambiar de rumbo y Rick le contó algunas cosas relacionadas con Alexis. Kate escuchó atentamente, aún no había decidido si el personaje del detective tendría o no una hija… pero el tema le interesaba…

* * *

Un rato más tarde, Kate bostezó cansada y le ofreció llevarlo a su casa. Rick se negó, no quería que ella se demorara en volver a su casa…

-Bien…- dijo ella mientras cerraba su chaqueta para irse- nos vemos mañana entonces…

-Nos vemos mañana…- dijo él e hizo el gesto de querer seguir hablando y se interrumpió.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada… solo… no, no importa…

-Puedes preguntar lo que quieras… - lo presionó ella.

-No te preocupes…

-Rick…- le dijo y lo tomó de la cara- los besos fueron increíbles… y yo te prometo que te esperaré…

-Pero… Demming…

-¿Me estás pidiendo que deje a Tom para esperarte?- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sabes que no puedo pedirte eso…

-Es una lástima… porque lo haría…- dijo y se mordió el labio, su cara estaba demasiado cerca de la de él- Dios… creo que hoy volveré a soñar contigo…- le dijo y lo soltó, se colocó el casco y levantó la mano para saludarlo antes de irse…

Rick la miró hasta que se perdió de vista y allí pudo cerrar la boca. ¿Existía la posibilidad de que fuese tan estúpido?

Ella lo había besado, él había respondido, ella le había prometido esperarlo, y si tenía que dejar al inservible de Demming, lo haría por él… y ahora ella le confesaba que soñaría con él… ¿había alguna posibilidad de que no estuviese enamorado de ella?

No… no había posibilidad… no había vuelta atrás… otra vez enamorado… ¿otra vez sufriendo por una mujer?

* * *

**Verán que Kate sigue presionando y Rick está perdido en sus dudas... los roles están totalmente invertidos... bueno, seguiré pronto! Gracias por leer!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Al otro día, Rick disimuló su felicidad cuando la vio llegar. Ella dejó el café sobre su escritorio y lo saludó como si nada…

Rick levantó la vista y le hizo una reverencia, no sabía qué decirle… tenía que estudiar su reacción, porque si ella aparentaba que no había sucedido nada, él estaría más cómodo…

-¿Algo importante?- le preguntó y se sentó en su silla.

-Papeleo…- dijo él en tono neutro.

-Aburrido… por suerte no me toca nada de eso…

-Serías bienvenida para compartir también esta tarea…

-Olvídalo…- le dijo ella y sonrió.

Rick se distrajo un momento y cuando levantó la vista, tuvo el desagrado de observar como Demming se acercaba a Kate y le cubría los ojos con sus manos para sorprenderla…

-Hey… hermosa…- le dijo y besó su mejilla. Kate sonrió algo incómoda.

-Hey, Tom…- dijo ella y lo miró, tratando de adivinar sus intenciones.

-Castle…- dijo Tom con seriedad.

-Demming…- dijo Castle casi con fastidio.

-Me preguntaba si te molesta que me lleve un rato a Kate…

-No, adelante… tampoco es que la necesite imperiosamente por aquí…

-Esperen un segundo, ¿qué soy? ¿una mascota?

-No, no… no te ofendas Kate…- dijo Tom.

-No es que me ofenda… parece que estuviesen arreglando un intercambio comercial…- dijo y miró a Rick, que apenas se inmutó.

-Solo tenía un rato libre y pensé en venir a saludarte, tomar un café…

-Bien… vamos…- dijo Kate y lo miró de reojo a Rick, que levantó la vista, los observó irse, observó también que él la abrazaba un poco y luego de sacudir la cabeza, volvió a lo suyo…

Jenny, que había estado callada hasta ese momento, habló y Rick bufó con fastidio…

-Si me preguntas, te estás perdiendo una linda oportunidad…- le dijo solamente.

-No te pregunto…- dijo él y Jenny arqueó la ceja.

-No permitas que se la lleve… si ella solo tiene ojos para ti…

-Basta, detective Ryan… no me tortures más… tú y tu compañera no hacen más que decirme lo que tengo que hacer…

-Eso es porque te queremos…

-Si me quieren, respeten mis decisiones…- dijo Rick.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, Rick levantó la vista cuando escuchó la voz de Kate, que reía mientras volvía caminando con Tom, muy cerca, casi pegados… y entonces, volvió a bajarla, no quería mirarlos…

-Gracias por el café…- le dijo y él la tomó de las manos y se las apretó suavemente.

-Gracias a ti por alegrarme el día…- dijo él haciéndole una sutil reverencia.

-Espero tu llamado…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Por supuesto… ¿qué me dices? ¿Cenamos el viernes?

Rick levantó la vista y los miró otra vez… Kate desvió su mirada, tosió algo incómoda y miró a Rick un momento…

-Lo siento, Tom… tendrá que ser otro día… quedé con Castle y su hija…- dijo y Tom miró a Castle, que le sonrió como si le tuviese lástima…

-Bueno… lo dejaremos para otro día…- dijo Tom y besó su mejilla antes de decirle algo al oído que la hizo sonreír y la dejó allí…

Kate se dejó caer en la silla y lo miró. Muy en el fondo de su corazón, Kate disfrutaba la incomodidad de Rick, pero eso se estaba convirtiendo en una tortura… y no era que ella no se divirtiera en compañía de Tom, la cuestión era que solo le interesaba Castle…

-Gracias…- le dijo él luego de un rato.

-¿Por qué?

-Por no cancelar…- dijo él y recién ahí la miró.

-Castle…

-No… no me digas nada, Beckett… - Rick levantó la mano para reforzar su punto.

* * *

Kate vio venir a Lanie y se levantó para saludarla. Lanie tenía cosas que hacer y Kate la acompañó, de pronto no tenía tantos deseos de estar sentada al lado de Rick.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? Casi no hablan…

-Supongo que él sigue celoso de Tom…

-Bueno… que no se te pase la mano con eso, amiga…

-Es que no reacciona… yo pensé que luego de los besos…

-Espera ¿besos?

-Sí… el otro día en el bar… se nos complicó en un momento y tuve que besarlo… y luego él me besó a mí… y fue… - dijo y suspiró.

-Que yo sepa… por lo menos a mí nunca me sucedió de tener que besar a nadie…

-Bueno… digamos que aproveché un poco… y creo que él también…- dijo y sonrió.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces… nada, Lanie… le dejé en claro que él era importante, que con un tipo como Tom solo pasaba el rato, le dije que lo esperaría si era necesario… pero no afloja ni un poco…

-Quizá sea el momento de que lo dejes ir… que pienses que si tiene que suceder, quizá sea más adelante, no ahora… y dedícate a aprovechar tus oportunidades…

-¿Te refieres a Tom?

-Tom o quien sea… amiga, yo te quiero y también lo quiero a él, pero no me gusta que sufras por algo que no parece poder solucionarse…

Cuando Kate volvió para verlo, él se había ido. Le envió un mensaje y él no le contestó. Le avisó a Lanie que volvería a su casa y se dedicaría a algo productivo, escribir…

* * *

Llegó a su casa y se sirvió un vaso enorme de jugo de naranja, se colocó sus auriculares favoritos y escuchó música a todo volumen un rato…

Luego se sentó a escribir… era agradable obtener dinero por fantasear…

"_El detective Rook tomó a Nikki en sus brazos y la dejó llorar. Sintió que la comprendía, que el mal momento que había pasado era razón suficiente para estar así… pero algo sucedió cuando ella despegó su cara del pecho de él… _

_Rook se perdió en sus ojos un instante y no pudo reprimir el deseo de besarla… Sus labios se reunieron con los de ella con una intensidad avasallante. Era como si estuviesen poseídos, ninguno de los dos pensaba en lo que hacía… solo sentían… se dejaban llevar por esa pasión que había existido desde que se habían visto por primera vez…"_

Kate sonrió satisfecha, todo era tan sencillo que le daban ganas de llorar…

Si tan solo…

"_En un rapto de pasión, él la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a su habitación. Todas las barreras que hasta el momento les habían impedido traspasar esa línea se esfumaron y ambos se entregaron a la pasión…"_

El móvil de Kate comenzó a sonar, su corazón se aceleró, pensó que podía ser él, que la necesitaba para algo, o que solo quería escuchar su voz…

Puso los ojos en blanco cuando se dio cuenta de que era Tom… pobre tipo, él estaba ilusionado con ella…

Kate suspiró, miró la pantalla, se imaginó con Rick, miró el teléfono y desconectó la llamada… no estaba lista para dejarlo ir aún…

* * *

**Bueno, dudas y más dudas... igualmente, ahora se viene la cena con Alexis, veremos como sigue todo! Gracias y espero que les haya gustado!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

El viernes llegó sin mayores sobresaltos porque Kate iba, cumplía con el trabajo que Rick le pedía, intercambiaba opiniones con él y luego se iba, casi sin hablar de nada personal…

Rick se sentía angustiado, pero comprendía que si él había puesto distancia entre ambos… ella se comportara así…

Cuando se iban, él no tuvo opción que aludir al tema de la cena, creyendo que ella, o se había olvidado o pretendía que todo se había cancelado, dadas las circunstancias…

-Escucha, si estás cansada, podemos dejar lo de esta noche para otro día…- le dijo en tono neutro.

-No es cansancio… yo estoy dispuesta, sabes que Alexis me agrada, pero si no te sentirás cómodo…

-Entonces… ¿a las 8?- le preguntó y ella asintió y cuando sonrió, él sintió que se le aflojaban las piernas.

-Los espero…- dijo y se puso la chaqueta.

-Llevaremos en postre…

-Bien… ¿les gustaría algo de pasta?

-Sí… por supuesto…- dijo él y ella volvió a sonreír.

-Nos vemos…

-Beckett…

-¿Qué?

-Gracias por entenderme…

-Intento hacerlo… pero honestamente a veces me quedo sin pistas…

-Lo sé…- dijo él y tomó sus manos entre las suyas y las apretó con ternura.

Kate sintió lágrimas en sus ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

-Nos vemos…- dijo y se soltó suavemente.

Rick la miró mientras se iba y cerró los ojos, la estaba haciendo sufrir y eso tampoco estaba bien…

Pasó a buscar a Alexis y pasaron por una pastelería a comprar un cheese cake…

* * *

Kate les abrió la puerta con una sonrisa y abrazó a Alexis con ternura.

-Bienvenida…- le dijo y los hizo pasar.

Kate le pidió a Rick que pusiera el cheese cake a enfriar y le dio una recorrida a Alexis por la casa…

-Es un lugar precioso…- dijo Alexis, que estaba encantada con ella y su estilo.

-Muchas gracias, por suerte me pude dar el lujo de decorarlo a mi gusto…

-¿Comemos?- intervino Rick cuando las vio salir de la habitación.

-Sí…- dijo Kate.

Se sentaron a comer y Alexis pudo ver que había algo de incomodidad de ambos lados. Hizo lo posible por amenizar la cena, pero en determinado momento, aún sin comprender lo que sucedía, se propuso que los dejaría tranquilos, para que pudiesen conversar…

Comieron el postre y cuando tomaban el café, Alexis inspiró hondo y los miró a ambos.

-Escuchen… yo tengo que irme…- dijo y Rick la miró sin comprender.

-¿Irte? ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?- preguntó Rick.

-No, yo me voy y quiero que te quedes…- le dijo a su padre.

-Pero…

-Le envié un mensaje a Pam y a Melissa… tienen que estudiar y me ofrecí a ayudarlas… lo había cancelado por venir aquí, pero creo que sería mejor que fuera…

-Alexis… yo…- dijo Kate.

-No tienes que decir nada… yo conozco algo de la relación entre ustedes por lo que vi el otro día y por todo lo que me cuenta mi padre… entonces… algo anda mal y quiero que hablen… es todo…- dijo Alexis y se levantó.

-Disculpa…- le dijo Rick a Kate y la siguió a su hija, luego de que la chica se inclinara y besara la mejilla de Kate y se dirigiera a la puerta- Alexis… no es de buena educación lo que estás haciendo…

-Papá… Kate comprendió perfectamente y si me preguntas, creo que estaba aliviada- le dijo por lo bajo- ahora hablen y… no lo estropees…

-¿Qué no lo estropee?

-Tú me entiendes… no la ahuyentes… como haces con todas las mujeres que se te acercan… Kate parece de las buenas y según veo, te gusta… demasiado…- dijo y abrió la puerta- suerte- le dijo y cruzó los dedos antes de guiñarle un ojo y desaparecer de su vista…

Rick cerró la puerta y cuando giró, vio a Kate sonriendo incómoda…

-Menudo carácter tiene tu hija…- le dijo y él asintió.

-Te pido disculpas…- le dijo él sin saber qué hacer y se acercó un poco.

-Siéntate…- le dijo ella y él se acomodó en el sillón…

-Kate… si tú prefieres que me vaya… yo me voy… solo esperaré un momento para asegurarme de que Alexis no me vea…

-¿Y tú qué prefieres, Castle?

-¿Yo? Pues… no tengo problemas…

-Yo creo que sí los tienes…

-Bueno, tú sabes que estos días…

-Estos días te dejé un poco de aire… creí que lo necesitabas…

-De hecho… no lo sé… es posible…

-¿Entonces no quieres hablar de lo que pasa?

-¿Tú quieres?

-Hablemos…- le dijo ella.

-Bien…

-Yo sé que quizás te molesta un poco que Tom esté dando vueltas por ahí, buscándome… y eso me hace sentir un poco incómoda… porque lo que menos quiero es molestar… molestarte a ti…

-Yo no tengo problemas con que estés con Demming…

-Yo no hablé de estar o no… hablé de que me veas estando con él…- le dijo ella y se acercó a él, estaban en el mismo sillón, pero en puntas opuestas.

-Bueno… tú sabes lo que pienso… él no me gusta para ti…

-A quien tiene que gustarle no es a ti… sino a mí…

-¿Tanto te gusta?

-Por favor no empecemos otra vez con esto…- dijo ella con cansancio.

-¿Con qué?

-Con los celos… ¿sabes por qué? Porque me ilusiono pensando que los celos son porque te intereso… y en el fondo ambos sabemos que no es así…

-Kate…- intentó él y se acercó un poco más, sus rodillas casi se tocaban.

-No te preocupes, yo entiendo que sí tienes interés en mí, que me aprecias como tu compañera y te acostumbraste a tenerme a tu lado…

-No, Kate… escúchame…- dijo y deslizó sus dedos por la cara de ella y la vio cerrar los ojos, saboreando el contacto- la realidad es que estoy celoso… pero siento que no puedo pedirte nada porque no estoy en condiciones de ofrecerte nada… y eso me frustra… porque antes podía manejarlo, pero desde que nos dimos esos besos… no puedo dejar de pensar en ti… y me hace mal ver que sufres…

-¿Por qué sientes que no estás en condiciones? Quiero que seas sincero… necesito entenderte, Rick…

-No lo sé… llámalo mala suerte, destino… pero todas mujeres que se involucraron en una relación conmigo, terminaron mal y más allá de mi fracaso matrimonial con mi primera esposa… lo que le pasó a mi compañera… no sé… no me siento emocionalmente fuerte para seguir sufriendo… y de pronto apareces tú y te metes aquí, en mi cabeza… y hago un esfuerzo para que no te metas aquí…- dijo y señaló su corazón…

-Rick…

-Y me estoy enamorando de ti y te juro que no quiero… pero siento que tendría que aliviarme que tú estuvieses con Demming… pero me da rabia… me rebelo contra mis miedos…

-Rick…- dijo ella con los ojos húmedos…

-Ya está, ahí tienes la explicación…- dijo él y cerró los ojos.

-Yo tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en ti…- le dijo ella y se mordió el labio- y si me distraigo con Tom es porque me siento sola… pero te prometo que seré paciente…

-No, Kate…- dijo y ella tomó su cara por ambos lados y sonrió…

-Te esperaré, Rick… hasta que aclares todas tus dudas y lo haré porque tú también estás en mi cabeza y en mi corazón… desde que me arrestaste aquel día en la escena del crimen…

-Yo no… yo no puedo prometerte nada…

-No lo haces con palabras, pero tus ojos me dicen que harás lo imposible por lograrlo… y yo estaré aquí…- le dijo y sonrió…

Rick le devolvió la sonrisa, no sabía qué más decirle, entonces ella se inclinó hacia adelante y besó sus labios con ternura.

Kate volvió a sonreírle y lo abrazó y se quedaron un buen rato así, incapaces de separarse.

Rick cerró los ojos, perdido en el aroma de su cabello y se quedó medio dormido. Kate suspiró, reconoció el cambio en su respiración y sonrió.

¿Cómo no iba a esperarlo?

* * *

**Bueno, parece que hemos tenido la conversación que estábamos necesitando! Espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por leer!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Rick abrió los ojos y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Kate dormía en sus brazos, su cara cerca, hacia él y su mano apoyada sobre su piel, por dentro de su camisa entreabierta.

Aún dormida, Kate acomodó su pierna sobre él y Rick inspiró hondo, miró su reloj, las 4:30… sintió una molestia en el cuello, pero no quería moverse de allí, el hecho de estar así con ella lo hacía sentirse en el cielo…

Se movió suavemente, cada vez más cerca de ella y la escuchó suspirar. Sus narices casi se tocaban y él examinó sus rasgos de cerca. Quiso acariciarla, besarla en sus sueños, y ella abrió los ojos despacio…

Ella se perdió en sus ojos, aún adormilada y entreabrió sus labios, como si le faltara el aire…

-Siento haberte despertado…- le dijo y la escuchó volver a suspirar.

-Parece que nos quedamos dormidos…- dijo ella y miró sus labios…

-Sí…- dijo él y volvió a inspirar, se sintió tonto.

-¿Estás incómodo?- le preguntó, y deslizó sus dedos por su pecho, suavemente.

-Me duele un poco el cuello… pero me encanta estar así…- dijo y ella sonrió, entre sorprendida y complacida.

-A mí también… pero si te duele el cuello…- dijo y cuando se mordió el labio, Rick creyó que tendría un ataque…

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

-Tú sabes que no…- dijo y volvió a mirar sus labios.

-Entonces me quedo…- dijo y sonrió.

-No puedo permitir que estés incómodo…- dijo y él la extrañó cuando se levantó y estiró su mano para que él también lo hiciera…

-No, Kate…- comenzó a decir él.

-Oh, vamos, Castle… en mi cama estaremos más cómodos… además… podemos dormir vestidos si quieres…

-Me siento un estúpido…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

-Si quieres quedarte aquí, hazlo… si quieres irte, hazlo… yo te invito a dormir conmigo… como dormíamos recién…- dijo y cruzó sus brazos, esperando que él se decidiera…

-¿Tú crees que no me sucede nada cuando estás cerca?

-Yo no dije eso… me dijiste que te gustaba estar así… pero que te dolía el cuello, solo te ofrezco una opción en donde todo sea disfrute… ¿la tomas o la dejas?

-De acuerdo…- dijo él algo nervioso y se levantó.

La siguió a su habitación y ella abrió la cama.

-Quítate los zapatos, así podremos taparnos…- dijo ella y se acomodó en la cama, esperando por él.

Rick se reunió con ella y Kate aprovechó para sumergirse en sus brazos y suspirar cuando sintió que él también la abrazaba…

-Es como una terapia…- dijo ella en voz baja y perdió su nariz en el cuello de él- me siento increíble así…

-¿No es una locura que disfrutemos tanto de esto?

-Cada uno hace lo que puede… nosotros disfrutamos esto… hace unas horas te dije que te esperaría… eso pretendo hacer… y si puedo disfrutar el proceso, entonces mejor…

-¿Estás segura?

-¿Vamos a dormir o no?

-Buenas noches…- dijo y ella sonrió y se inclinó sobre él.

-Relájate y disfrútalo…- dijo ella y besó sus labios.

Rick sonrió un poco más distendido y la tomó de la cara y la besó el mismo. La escuchó suspirar y decidió dejar de torturarla.

Kate apoyó una mano sobre su pecho, por encima de la camisa y se acomodó en sus brazos…

Él tomó la mano de ella y la ubicó donde estaba al despertarse, sobre su piel… ella sonrió y cerró los ojos…

Rick tardó en dormirse, y cuando lo hizo, fue con una sonrisa…

* * *

Y esta vez fue Kate la que se despertó primero. Se movió apenas y lo miró dormir. Se quedó un buen rato observándolo y luego se volvió a acomodar en sus brazos, de espaldas y cuando él amoldó su cuerpo al de ella, por detrás, deslizó una mano por debajo de su remera y acarició su abdomen, dormido…

Kate se mordió el labio y se movió un poco para que él se despertara y dejara de acariciarla, se sentía increíble, pero ella no quería remordimientos y aún podía controlarse…

Él se movió un poco, la apretó en sus brazos y ella lo sintió respirar en su oído…

-Hermosa…- dijo solo él y ella giró en redondo para mirarlo.

Rick abrió los ojos y sonrió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y él pestañeó.

-Buenos días…- le dijo y suspiró.

-Buenos días…- le contestó ella.

-Dios… te juro que querría despertarme así todos los días…

-¿Es una declaración, detective?- le dijo ella y lo miró seductora.

-Mmm… algo así…

-Te juro que te invitaría a dormir más seguido… pero no creo que sea tan sano… tú sabes… una noche cada tanto podría soportarlo… pero mientras te espero, creo que deberé ejercitar el autocontrol…

-¿Te das cuenta por qué me siento un tonto?

-Tú tienes tus tiempos y yo prefiero que estés seguro…- dijo y sonrió- además me agrada, abrazarte, robarte un beso de vez en cuando… parece una de esas películas antiguas… y por ahora, me alcanza con fantasear contigo…

-Kate…

-¿Desayunamos?

-¿Tienes hambre?- le dijo y la apretó un poco en sus brazos.

-Rick…

-Dime como haces para controlarte…

-Quizás me enfoco en el objetivo que persigo…- dijo ella perdida en sus ojos.

-¿Cuál es ese objetivo?

-Esperarte y que te des cuenta de que podríamos construir algo bonito, juntos…

-¿Tú crees que sí?

-Estoy segura…- dijo y sonrió.

* * *

Rick se quedó pensativo y ella se levantó a preparar el desayuno. Fue al baño, se refrescó un poco y cuando llegó a la cocina, no lo pensó demasiado y se acercó a ella por detrás y hundió su nariz en el cuello de ella, que se sorprendió…

-Hueles tan bien…- le dijo perdido en su aroma.

-Mmm…- jadeó ella y cerró los ojos.

Él la hizo girar y la miró a los ojos y luego miró sus labios y ella sonrió. Lo sentía distendido, cómplice y decidió dejarlo, quería saber adónde quería llegar…

Rick deslizó sus dedos, acarició sus labios y luego la besó. Pero este beso fue distinto. La noche anterior habían compartido un par de besos tiernos, románticos, este se pareció más a los que habían compartido por primera vez…

Kate suspiró y él ahondó el beso. Ella lo dejó hacer pero llegó un momento en que no pudo controlarse y comenzó a responderle…

La necesidad de oxígeno los hizo separarse, minutos después y él la miró con deseo…

-Kate…

-¿Mmm?

-¿Considerarías un abuso si te propusiera…- dijo y se interrumpió.

-Detective… Rick… no hay nada en este mundo que desee más… pero si luego perderemos todo lo que ganamos… prefiero esperar…- le dijo y alzó la ceja…

* * *

**Bueno, parece que Rick se está despertando, veremos como reacciona ella. Gracias por leer!**


	19. Chapter 19

**No puedo creer que el hiatus se haya terminado! Espero que mis historias les hayan hecho la espera un poco más amena! Gracias y disfruten! **

**Capítulo 19**

Rick se tapó la cara con las manos, se sentía avergonzado…

-Lo siento… te juro que lo siento, Kate… es que… me dejé llevar por el deseo, esta química que hay entre nosotros y…

-Espera un poco, detective…- dijo Kate y lo tomó de los hombros- yo nunca dije que estaba mal dejarse llevar… hace un par de días hubiera aceptado sin pensarlo… pero sucede que me pasan cosas muy fuertes contigo y si luego de pasarla genial te arrepientes, no me gustaría mucho…- le aclaró ella y él asintió.

-Es cierto… tienes razón…- le dijo y la abrazó, todavía sintiéndose culpable- tenemos que cuidar esto que nos pasa… elegir el mejor momento para dejarnos llevar… lo difícil aquí es controlarse… ¿verdad?- le dijo él con la respiración agitada.

-Casi imposible…-le dijo y sonrió.

-Siento tanto hacerte pasar por esto…

-Rick… basta de disculparte… tú no me obligas a nada, yo estoy aquí contigo, porque tomé la decisión de hacerlo…

-Quiero que sepas que estoy profundamente agradecido por la paciencia que me tienes… realmente he sufrido mucho… es como si hubiese construido un muro alrededor mío…

-No te preocupes, prometo estar del otro lado cuando puedas derribarlo…

-Me gustaría que estuvieras allí…- dijo él sonriente- de hecho… creo que estás contribuyendo a tirar algunos ladrillos…

-Eso es bueno…- dijo ella y se puso de puntillas para besar sus labios con dulzura.

-Creo que mejor me iré…- dijo él con los ojos aún cerrados, saboreando el beso.

-Tómate un café antes… no quiero que digas que no soy una buena anfitriona…

-Eres la mejor…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

Le sirvió un café y chocaron ambas tazas…

-¿Qué le dirás a Alexis?- le preguntó ella.

-Supongo que la verdad… que hablamos, que arreglamos nuestras diferencias y que esperamos el mejor momento para dejarnos llevar por lo que nos pasa…

-¿Y qué nos pasa?- le dijo ella, totalmente perdida en sus ojos.

-Algo lindo… bueno… profundo… algo que puede ser importante…

-Wow…- dijo Kate y se mordió el labio…

-¿Fue demasiado?

-No… para nada… pero mejor tómate el café y desaparece…- le dijo con honestidad y él asintió.

Rick terminó el café y mordisqueó una tostada antes de tomar su chaqueta. Kate lo acompañó hasta la puerta…

-¿Vendrás a trabajar hoy?

-En realidad tengo algunas cosas que hacer… y creo que prefiero que nos demos un poco de aire…

-Tienes razón…- le dijo él y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella- nos vemos mañana… o cuando quieras volver…

-No te enojes… prometo que te llamaré hoy… así no me extrañas…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

Rick miró sus labios y quiso volver a besarla, pero se controló, lo hizo por él, pero más por ella…

Kate se apoyó sobre la puerta y cerró los ojos, con la mano sobre su pecho. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Qué difícil era controlarse con este hombre… pero valía la pena cada minuto, ella estaba segura de eso…

* * *

Decidió darse una ducha y luego de dar algunas vueltas, se dio cuenta de que tenía que hablar con Tom…

Lo llamó por teléfono y él le dijo que podían encontrarse en Remy's.

Se quedó un rato escribiendo, no quería llegar antes que él, eso la pondría aún más tensa y quería que todo fluyera, que no fuera problemático… que él entendiera que ella no estaba interesada en él más que como un compañero… como mucho un amigo…

* * *

Rick se sentó en su escritorio y Lanie se acercó, algo preocupada.

-Hey…- dijo Rick y se estiró un poco.

-Castle… ¿dónde estabas? Te llamé al móvil…

-Lo siento, me quedé sin batería…- dijo él mientras conectaba su móvil al cargador.

-Y te llamé a tu casa… tu madre me dijo que no habías dormido en casa…

-Sí…- dijo él y bajó la vista- pasé la noche en casa de Beckett…

-¿Qué?- dijo Lanie y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-No así…- dijo Rick y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo pasas la noche en casa de una mujer que te gusta y a la cual le gustas sin que sea… así?- dijo Lanie.

-Bueno… digamos que ella me tiene paciencia… nos estamos animando de a poco…

-Entiendo… por eso no vino hoy…

-Bueno… no tiene la obligación… dijo que tenía que escribir…

-Está poniendo distancia… yo no sé como hace para soportar…- dijo Lanie y sacudió la cabeza.

El día pasó con lentitud, él pensó varias veces en llamarla, pero decidió respetar lo que ella le había dicho y esperar que ella se comunicara…

Cuando anochecía, no pudo contenerse más y la llamó. Se sorprendió cuando ella no le contestó. Lo intentó otra vez y no obtuvo respuesta…

Le preguntó a Lanie si había tenido novedades de ella y la detective se lo negó y cuando salía, se cruzó con Demming…

-Hey… Castle…- le dijo el detective y Rick forzó una sonrisa.

-Demming…

-Si vas a reírte de mí, hazlo ahora… terminemos con esto…- dijo el detective con algo de rencor.

-¿Reírme? No tengo idea de qué estás hablando…

-Beckett…

-¿Beckett? ¿Qué pasó?

-No lo sé… tú dime… ya que hacen todo juntos… dime por qué me citó en Remmy's y me dejó plantado…

Rick frunció el entrecejo y sintió que algo no andaba bien.

-Te dejó plantado… ¿cuándo fue eso?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- quiso saber Demming, lo notaba preocupado.

-No la he visto hoy… no contesta mis llamados… quizás le pasó algo…

-Bueno… a mí tampoco me contestó las llamadas, al mediodía la llamé varias veces para avisarle que estaba atrasado… y a Remy's nunca llegó…

Rick se puso su chaqueta y caminó hacia el ascensor.

-Iré a revisar la cámaras de tráfico… no pierdo nada con asegurarme de que está bien…

-¿Me avisas si tienes novedades?

-Sí… por supuesto… lo más probable es que esté encerrada escribiendo…- Rick quiso convencerse de que no tenía por qué preocuparse.

Envió a Lanie a revisar las cámaras de tránsito y él fue personalmente a casa de Kate para ver si la encontraba allí…

-Kate… ¿estás ahí?- dijo él mientras golpeaba la puerta.

Apoyó su oído, pero no pudo oír nada. Intentó llamar, para ver si oía su móvil dentro del loft, pero no ocurrió nada.

Siguió golpeando la puerta sin respuesta y cuando pensó en llamar a Lanie, la detective le ganó de mano…

-Castle… necesito que vengas urgente… algo le pasó a Kate…

Rick salió corriendo a reunirse con su compañera que lo esperaba preocupada…

-¿Qué encontraste?- el preguntó con desesperación.

-Aquí…- dijo retrocediendo la cinta en donde él pudo ver claramente a Kate caminando y justo cuando se salía de foco, alguien aparecía, emparejaba su paso y forcejeaba con ella hasta introducirla en una camioneta negra…

-11.23 de la mañana… eso es hace casi 7 horas… ¿dónde estaba cuando se la llevaron?

-Acababa de bajar de un taxi, a media cuadra de Remy's…

-¿Habrá sido algo al azar?

-No sé… no me comentó que tuviera problemas con nadie… algún que otro fan demasiado intenso… pero ella no le tenía miedo…

-Trata de conseguirme datos sobre la camioneta… busca la placa… necesito encontrarla ya…- dijo con firmeza Rick y se apoyó en la mesa, entrecerrando los ojos un momento…

Lanie lo dejó allí y fue a hacer lo que él le había pedido.

Rick golpeó la mesa con su puño cerrado. No podía pasarle nada malo a Beckett… no… no podría perdonarse el hecho de no haberla cuidado lo suficiente…

Se dejó caer en la silla y tomó su cabeza entre sus manos….

-Vamos Castle, piensa… piensa…- se repitió mientras intentaba comprender…

* * *

**Bueno, parece que las cosas se complicaron, pero no se preocupen, mi idea no es que nadie sufra. Seguiré pronto! Gracias por leer!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

Cuando Kate abrió los ojos sintió que le dolía la cabeza. Estaba sentada en una silla, amordazada. Los brazos, que tenía atados por detrás, los sentía dormidos, acalambrados y Kate trató de tomar consciencia de donde estaba o qué había pasado…

Hizo un esfuerzo importante, sintió asco… la tela que tapaba su boca tenía gusto a polvo, mezclado con algo metálico, y la sangre que le había salido de la nariz luego de golpearse al subir a la camioneta…

La camioneta negra en donde la habían secuestrado… la cara del hombre le había resultado vagamente familiar… pero por alguna razón, ahora no podía recordarla…

Seguramente se había desmayado y ahora se despertaba y tenía hambre… sed… seguramente habían pasado unas cuantas horas…

Examinó todo a su alrededor… casi no oía ruidos, por lo tanto no estaba cerca de ninguna calle o avenida importante. La habitación en donde estaba encerrada no era muy grande y por el olor, tenía bastante humedad… pero no veía mucho y seguramente era porque había anochecido…

Trató de mover sus piernas y no pudo, también estaban atadas, aunque no tan apretadas. Suspiró con frustración, tarde o temprano alguien aparecería… tenía que estar atenta…

Pensó en ponerse de pie y explorar el lugar, aunque estaba oscuro ella sabía que estaba sola… pero se dio cuenta de que sería más un problema que una solución...

Cerró los ojos. No era mucho lo que podía hacer, así que trató de relajarse. Pensó en Rick y en la posibilidad de no volver a verlo… se lamentó por todo lo que él podría sufrir y culparse… se le cayeron las lágrimas y se puso en alerta cuando escuchó pasos y la puerta se abrió…

* * *

Rick entró a la casa de Kate con su bolso en la mano. Habían rastreado el GPS de su móvil y lo habían encontrado en una bolsa de residuos, no muy lejos de donde la habían secuestrado...

Se sentó en el sillón y volcó el contenido sobre la mesa. Su perfume, una agenda vieja, goma de mascar, sus auriculares, el móvil, una copia de bolsillo de un libro de poemas, una libreta de notas, pañuelos descartables, crema de manos y maquillaje… nada extraordinario…

Se tapó la cara con las manos. Tomó el frasco de perfume y lo destapó. Cerró los ojos cuando el olor impregnó sus fosas nasales… no era su aroma, pero era su perfume…

Rick inspiró hondo y se concentró en la foto que ella tenía en el living.

-¿Dónde estás, Kate?- dijo en voz baja.

Se levantó y se fue a la habitación. Todo parecía estar en relativo orden. Recordó la laptop y la tomó, se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos mientras esperaba que el sistema se reiniciara.

Se sintió algo culpable cuando revisó su casilla de e-mail, se le ocurría que quizás algún admirador obsesivo podría haberle enviado una advertencia…

Encontró dos o tres no muy viejos que le resultaron sospechosos… llamó a Jenny para que los investigara.

Se quedó allí esperando y llamó a Lanie para saber si había novedades.

-Estoy intentando rastrear la camioneta… o al menos saber para qué lado pudo haberse ido…

-Entiendo… yo le envié a Jenny los datos de algunos fanáticos obsesionados que le enviaban correos… quizás podamos encontrar algo útil…

-Bien… te avisaré cuando tenga algo…

-Me quedo aquí, seguiré buscando…- dijo y cortó.

Rick no estaba seguro de poder encontrar nada más, pero sí sabía que quería quedarse allí, en contacto con las cosas de ella, cerca de ella…

Tomó uno de sus almohadones y hundió su nariz en él. Sintió que no se perdonaría no haberle dado una oportunidad a sus sentimientos por ella antes…

Y también se prometió que si lograba encontrarla y ella estaba a salvo, se sentaría a tener esa conversación necesaria con ella que venía postergando…

Se quedó mirando sus fotos distraídamente hasta que volvió a encontrar un archivo con parte de la novela que Kate estaba escribiendo sobre él…

Quiso tener el coraje de buscar y leer la famosa escena entre ellos, pero no se animó, y tampoco estaba de humor para hacerlo…

Un rato después, recibió una llamada de Lanie… parecían tener una pista de donde podría estar Kate…

Rick se levantó de golpe y salió corriendo. Tenía confianza de que la encontrarían…

* * *

Kate hizo la cara a un costado cuando su captor le ofreció una cucharada de sopa. Se sentía asqueada y la sopa, además de fría, estaba muy salada, lo cual le provocaría más sed… y ella no quería eso…

Lo único que agradecía era que le había quitado ese trapo mugriento de la boca…

-Kate… Kate… tienes que comer… no tendrás fuerzas y dirás que te traté mal aquí…- le dijo el hombre, con apariencia grasienta, aunque tuviera el cabello bastante bien recortado y los ojos saltones…

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Primero y principal, que notes mi presencia… te he estado siguiendo a ti y a tu trabajo desde que no eras nadie… y ahora, encima, decides cambiar de género… ¿quién te crees que eres?

-Yo… nada de lo que dijiste es en tu contra…

-Eso dices tú… sin embargo yo siento todo lo contrario…- dijo y apoyó su mano en la cara de ella y la sintió temblar imperceptiblemente.

-Esto terminará mal… y yo no quiero que pase eso…

-¿Ah, no?

-No… yo respeto a mis fans y si en algún momento te hice sentir mal, te pido disculpas…

-Eso no alcanza… Dios… eres tan linda, Kate…- le dijo el hombre y dejó la bandeja a su lado para colocar sus manos en la cintura de Kate y acercar su cara a ella.

-Por favor… te juro que no he hecho daño a nadie y si quieres que siga con mis novelas románticas, lo intentaré…

-¿Lo intentarás? No me alcanza con eso… yo te quiero a ti… quiero que seamos protagonistas de alguna de ellas… ¿qué te parece?

-Creo que te confundes… yo no soy actriz…

-¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de que cada una de las protagonistas femeninas se parecen a ti?- le dijo y se inclinó hacia adelante para hundir su nariz en el cuello de ella, que se sobresaltó.

Kate sintió que tenía náuseas cuando el hombre apoyó sus labios sobre su hombro y las manos se movieron a sus piernas. Inspiró hondo y cuando iba a quejarse, vio que algo se movía detrás de él y focalizó los ojos en Rick, que venía con su arma en la mano y le hizo el gesto de que hiciera silencio…

-Levántese despacio…- dijo Rick apoyando su arma sobre la nuca del hombre- NYPD…

-Disculpa la intromisión, Kate…- le dijo ceremonioso y se dio vuelta de golpe, con un cuchillo en la mano y amenazó a Rick, que se sobresaltó un poco- pensé que tus amigos nos darían un poco más de tiempo…

-Suelta ese cuchillo porque si sigues insistiendo, leerás los libros de Kate desde el más allá…- le dijo Rick con firmeza.

-No me das miedo…

-Suelte el cuchillo…- la voz de Lanie resonó en la habitación y el hombre lanzó una carcajada…

-Ahora sí estamos todos… ¿crees que me atemorizaré por una mujer policía?

-Suelta el cuchillo porque tendré que dispararte…- le dijo Rick y todo sucedió muy rápido.

Kate movió su pierna y logró patearlo. El hombre trastabilló y cayó sobre Rick. Pelearon y forcejearon hasta que por fin, Rick le quitó el cuchillo y lo empujó.

Le hizo señas a Lanie para que lo esposara y se acercó a Kate…

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó mientras la desataba despacio, sin intención de lastimarla más…

-Sí… estoy bien…- jadeó Kate y cuando se sintió liberada, se arrojó en sus brazos y él la apretó fuerte, mientras la oía llorar…

* * *

**Bueno, parece que se terminó el sufrimiento, no quise complicarlo demasiado, ahora Kate está a salvo. Veremos como sigue! Gracias!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

Kate inspiró hondo y se apoyó en la pared del frente del edificio mientras observaba a Rick hablar con Lanie y con Ryan y su equipo de CSU.

Se sentía un poco más calmada, esa sensación de desesperación se le había pasado y el cuerpo le dolía un poco para la incomodidad que le habían causado las ataduras y el mantener la misma posición…

Deseó irse, pero supo que no quería estar sola… aunque estar sola fuera la mejor opción, para poder descansar…

Lanie se le acercó un momento y apoyó sus manos sobre sus hombros, apretándolos suavemente para infundirle fuerzas.

-¿Estás mejor?

-Sí…- dijo solo ella y Lanie vio que sus labios temblaban un poco.

-Escucha… ¿qué quieres hacer? ¿te llevamos a un hospital?

-¿Es necesario? Un médico me acaba de revisar y más allá de unos moretones no tengo nada…

-Gracias a Dios…- dijo Lanie y sonrió- menudo susto nos has dado…

-Lo siento…- dijo Kate con sinceridad.

-Escucha… Castle andaba por ahí, desesperado por acompañarte… pero si prefieres que te acompañe yo, me lo dices y lo convenzo…

-Lanie… no te enojes pero… creo que prefiero estar con él…

-No me enojo, te entiendo, pero no podía dejar de preguntar…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo- espero que te aproveches un poco y lo obligues a mimarte mucho…

Kate asintió y trató de sonreír. Ambas sabían que ella no estaba de ánimo para los chistes…

Se apoyó otra vez contra la pared y sintió algo de frío. Algunas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a mojarla y cuando juntaba fuerzas para acercarse a él y decirle que quería irse, lo vio acercarse, algo nervioso…

-Siento haberme demorado… parece que Lanie se encargará de interrogar al tipo…

-¿Es necesario que declare yo también?- le preguntó ella.

-No te preocupes… me dirás lo que te parezca importante en casa… ¿vamos?

-Sí… estaba teniendo frío…

-¿Has comido?

-Casi nada…

-Bueno… te prepararé algo…

Rick la tomó de los hombros y la condujo a su auto.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó luego de un buen rato de silencio.

-Mejor…- dijo ella y suspiró.

-Bien… ya casi llegamos…- dijo él.

* * *

Cuando entraron, Kate se dejó caer en el sillón y él se detuvo, de pie a su lado.

-¿Quieres que te prepare un baño de inmersión?

-Sé que me haría bien… no sé si será el shock o qué, pero me siento algo débil…

-Espérame aquí…- le dijo y ella asintió.

Rick desapareció unos minutos y luego vino a buscarla.

-Ven… está casi listo…

Kate se levantó con dificultad, sentía todo el cuerpo entumecido… Rick la acompañó al baño y ella le aseguró que podría arreglárselas.

Se quitó la ropa despacio y se sumergió en el agua tibia con espuma. Olía a lavanda. Se sentía bien… Kate quiso cerrar los ojos y olvidarse de todo, pero sabía que Rick estaba esperándola e intentó relajarse…

Un rato más tarde, sintió los golpes suaves de él en la puerta y lo escuchó entrar…

-Lo siento, no quiero molestarte, te traía algo de Ibuprofeno… te hará reponerte…

-Gracias…- dijo y tomó la cápsula y luego casi de golpe todo el vaso de jugo de naranja que él le había servido.

Rick se sintió algo culpable cuando permitió que sus ojos acariciaran la piel de ella, casi visible por debajo de la espuma que comenzaba a derretirse…

Kate lo advirtió, pero no dijo nada.

-Pedí comida thai… pensé que te gustaría…

-Gracias… Castle…- dijo ella y se perdió en sus ojos.

-Siempre…- dijo él y cuando se iba, la notó tocarse el cuello y no pudo evitar observarla.

-Creo que necesitaré unos masajes, si no te importa…- dijo ella.

-¿Ahora?

-No… ¿cómo se te ocurre? Cuando salga…

-Bien… por supuesto… te esperaré, ¿necesitas algo?

-No, gracias…- dijo ella y trató de sonreír.

Se quedó un rato más sumergida y cuando el agua comenzó a enfriarse, se levantó y se sintió un poco más repuesta…

Se colocó su bata y salió directo a su habitación, buscó ropa limpia y se puso una remera amplia y unos shorts…

Cuando entró al living, Rick apoyaba los cartones con la comida en su mesita. Se sentó a su lado y él le entregó una.

-Te veo más repuesta…

-Lo estoy… por suerte…

Comieron casi en silencio, Rick respetando que ella quizás no quisiera hablar demasiado.

Una vez que terminaron, ella se acercó a él y le dio la espalda.

-Por favor…- le dijo. Rick inspiró hondo cuando ella liberó sus hombros, aprovechando que la remera tenía cuello amplio...

Cerró los ojos cuando sintió los dedos de él apretándola con suavidad. Sus manos se deslizaron por sus hombros y Rick la escuchó suspirar.

Trabajó en forma más intensa durante un rato hasta que la sintió aflojarse totalmente. Besó su hombro con ternura y la soltó.

Kate giró con los ojos un poco adormilados y sonrió.

-Gracias…- le dijo ella y él asintió, haciéndole una reverencia.

-No es nada...

-La verdad es que no lo pasé muy bien…

-Me imagino…- dijo él y ella cerró los ojos un momento.

-¿Cómo me encontraron?

-Bueno… tuve que chequear tus e-mails… espero que no te moleste…

-¿Dices que el tipo me había enviado correo?

-Sí… él y otros dos o tres… los investigamos y dimos con el lugar…

-Wow… eso pasa por tener contactos en la policía…

-En serio, Kate… estaba desesperado…

-Lo sé… y lo siento… te juro que mientras estaba allí, atada en la oscuridad… solo pensaba en que no volvería a salir… a estar entre mis cosas, contigo… que tú te sentirías culpable, sin serlo, por supuesto…

-No te preocupes, ya pasó… por suerte te encontramos a tiempo…

-Ese tipo me dio mucho asco…- dijo y se inclinó sobre él, apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Rick la tomó en sus brazos y acarició su espalda con cuidado.

-¿Estás mejor?

-Sí… ahora que comí, me siento más repuesta, gracias…

-Entonces, quizás sería bueno que te dejara descansar…- dijo él y trató de moverse.

-¿Te vas?

-Te juro que me quedaría, pero tengo miedo de mantenerte despierta sin sentido… no te preocupes por la declaración, será cuando te sientas en condiciones… y además, tienes protección en la puerta del edificio, así dormirás tranquila…

Se levantó y ella se levantó tras él. Lo acompañó hasta la puerta y él la tomó de las manos…

-Llegué a pensar que no saldría viva de allí…- dijo ella y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Shhh… no digas eso… ya pasó…- le dijo él y besó su frente con ternura.

-Gracias por salvarme… siento que tú me vienes salvando la vida hace un tiempo…- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Tú me salvas la vida todos los días… el agradecido soy yo…- dijo y ella se animó a ponerse de puntillas para acariciar sus labios con los de él.

Ambos desearon que el momento se extendiera más tiempo, pero finalmente se separaron y el sonrió.

-Cualquier cosa que necesites, me llamas y vendré inmediatamente…- le dijo y ella asintió…

Kate se apoyó contra la puerta cuando él se fue y se quedó allí un momento. No sabía cuánto tiempo más podría soportar la espera hasta que él se decidiera…

* * *

**Bueno, no se preocupen que esto está a punto de estallar... espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Para los que querían actualización de esta historia, aquí tienen! Cambiamos el rating... por fin! Jaja! **

**Este fue un auto regalo de cumpleaños para mí! Gracias por leer! **

**Capítulo 22**

Rick llegó hasta su auto y se sintió un idiota. Para él siempre había sido importante cuidarla, protegerla, porque eso era lo que motivaba su sentimiento por ella… que se hacía más profundo cada vez…

Tomó su móvil y la llamó. Ella no lo atendió. Rick tragó saliva, incómodo. No era posible que le hubiese pasado algo. Pero… ¿y si había tenido una crisis o algo así y él no había estado para apoyarla?

Rick se bajó del auto y decidió que intentaría hablar con ella…

Kate suspiró. Realmente no tenía intención de hablar con Tom. Sin embargo supo que el detective seguiría insistiendo… ¿por qué tenía que ser tan distinto a Castle?

-… pero estás bien… ¿verdad?

-Sí, Tom… no te preocupes…

-¿Quieres que vaya a quedarme contigo?

-No es necesario… de verdad…

-Podría hacerte algunos mimos, abrazarte para dormir…

-No… Tom… de verdad…- dijo Kate y escuchó el timbre.

-Puedo llevar algo de comida y…- insistió Tom.

-Tom… escucha…- dijo acercándose a la puerta- el otro día quería hablar contigo… y no quiero que lo tomes a mal… pero de verdad… tú y yo no tenemos futuro juntos…- abrió la puerta y se encontró a Rick del otro lado.

-Kate…

-En serio, Tom… esto no tiene sentido…

-Es Castle… ¿verdad?

-Sí… lo siento…- dijo y cortó la comunicación.

-Kate…- dijo él que no había oído todo, pero se imaginaba de qué se trataba.

-Castle…- dijo ella y sintió que sus labios temblaban imperceptiblemente.

-Yo… llegué a mi auto y me sentí un tonto… de verdad me gustaría quedarme a hacerte compañía y…

Kate sonrió y bajó la vista algo avergonzada. Cerró la puerta detrás de él.

-Bueno… también quería que te quedes… pero no me animé a pedírtelo…

-¿En serio?- dijo él algo sorprendido.

Ella asintió y lo miró con intensidad.

-Kate… yo… creo que si te pasaba algo… me moría…

-Ya pasó…- dijo ella sin dejar de mirarlo, se sentía ridícula de querer arrojarse en sus brazos, pero se contuvo.

-No quiero perderte… eres importante para mí… y descubrí que no hay vuelta atrás de esto…

-Rick…- dijo y él no pudo contenerse más… no supo si fueron sus manos o sus labios los que la alcanzaron primero. Kate jadeó entre sorprendida y emocionada y también sintió como la hacía girar él y la apoyaba contra la puerta. Su cuerpo presionándola sensualmente, porque no había agresividad en él, solo necesidad en su estado puro…

Kate suspiró y le permitió ahondar el beso, sus brazos lo atraparon por el cuello y entrelazó sus dedos en su cabello. Rick la tomó de la cintura y Kate pudo sentir su deseo palpitando contra su abdomen.

Rick se sentía cegado por su necesidad y en un momento de lucidez, separó su boca de la de ella…

La vio cerrar los ojos, casi con resignación y se sintió culpable. Él con sus dudas había provocado ese tipo de sentimiento en ella. Y era que Kate siempre esperaba arrepentimientos, dudas de su parte…

Y lo peor era que en otro momento, ella seguramente hubiese intentado convencerlo de seguir adelante… ahora ella no hablaría, él lo sabía…

-¿Tienes idea de cuánto me rebelé en contra de esto?- le dijo jadeando sobre sus labios.

-Demasiado… no era necesario…- le dijo ella, en el mismo estado.

-Pero…

-Rick… somos adultos…

-No he podido quitarte de mi cabeza desde que te conocí…

-Yo tampoco…

-Kate…

-Por favor dejemos de hablar… te necesito, Rick…

-No quiero lastimarte… no quiero hacerte daño… todo lo que viviste hoy... yo...

-Necesito sentirme viva, deseada… amada… y quiero que seas tú…

Rick volvió a besarla intensamente y la levantó en brazos. Kate acomodó sus piernas alrededor de él y Rick aprovechó la diferencia de estatura para besar húmedamente su cuello…

Kate gimió con placidez y se quitó la remera para darle mayor acceso. Rick besó y acarició su pecho con dedicación mientras la escuchaba jadear de placer…

Caminó a los tumbos con ella por la casa hasta que llegaron a la cama. Rick quiso arrancarse la ropa para sentir su piel contra la suya pero ella levantó una mano y lo miró seria y agitada…

-Hazlo lentamente… para mí…- le dijo ella y Rick la miró con ojos devoradores, mientras observaba su pecho subir y bajar cuando ella respiraba…

-Kate…

-Me lo debes… lo merezco por toda la paciencia que te tuve…

-Pero… te juro que cuando…

-Ahora, Castle… o te quedarás con las ganas…

Rick alzó la ceja, era increíble como esta mujer se las ingeniaba para estimularlo usando solo un par de frases…

Desabotonó su camisa despacio y se acercó a ella. Kate la entreabrió y deslizó sus dedos por el torso de él. Rick cerró los ojos y apretó los labios cuando ella comenzó a besarlo en el cuello y luego siguió hacia abajo…

-Kate…

-Shh…- lo cortó ella y cuando llegaba a su abdomen y lo veía agitar su cadera en anticipación, se fue hacia atrás y se apoyó en sus codos, lista para devorarlo con la mirada.

Rick inspiró hondo y aflojó su cinturón. Kate se mordió el labio con ansiedad cuando lo vio bajar el zipper y detenerse para mirarla.

La mirada de él había cambiado, realmente estaba disfrutando de ese pequeño show que ella le había obligado a hacer…

Rick dejó caer sus pantalones y Kate sonrió. El bóxer no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Era elastizado, gris oscuro y le quedaba sensiblemente ceñido, sobre todo en su estado…

Colocó sus manos por debajo de la tira elástica y la miró otra vez. Kate alzó la ceja y entreabrió sus labios cuando lo vio en toda su gloria, en el momento en que él dejó caer la prenda…

-¿Satisfecha?- le dijo él y ella sonrió y asintió.

-Mucho…- le dijo y cuando él se arrodilló sobre la cama, Kate se incorporó y se acercó para besarlo húmedamente mientras él le quitaba la parte de debajo de su ropa… lo único que los separaba ahora de estar piel contra piel…

Una vez liberados, se reunieron en un abrazo intenso y Rick la besó profundamente mientras se movían uno contra otro, como si estuviesen bailando románticamente.

Kate lo empujó hacia atrás y besó su torso con ansiedad mientras sentía las manos de él recorriéndola, ávidamente.

-Eres hermosa, Kate… hermosa…- le dijo él y ella alzó la vista y sonrió- por favor… necesito sentirte…

Y ella no esperó que él se lo repitiera… buscó en su mesa de noche, le alcanzó protección y se incorporó para besarlo húmedamente mientras se posicionaba sobre él.

Cerró los ojos y sonrió con placidez cuando descendió y lo sintió parte suya. Rick deslizó las manos hacia arriba y acarició su pecho.

-Prométeme que no te arrepentirás de esto…- le dijo ella con voz grave, mientras sentía sus paredes internas ajustándose a él y Rick se quedó mirándola un momento.

-Lamento haber dudado tanto… tú sabes que tengo motivos… pero nunca quise hacerte sufrir…

-Ya pasó…- dijo y sonrió.

Rick se incorporó y sus torsos se rozaron exquisitamente mientras él la tomaba de la nuca y la besaba profundamente.

Se movieron rítmicamente hasta que él la sintió tensarse en sus brazos, un buen rato después…

Kate se tomó de sus bíceps y comenzó a moverse ella para que él pudiera llegar a su propio clímax y sonrió complacida cuando vio su vista nublarse de placer… su sonrisa perdida, el sonido ronco de su respiración…

Rick la llenó de besos y la tomó en sus brazos luego para que ambos pudieran descansar un poco… había sido un día demasiado largo e intenso…

* * *

**Bueno... finalmente se dejaron llevar! Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el próximo!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

Kate se desperezó con ganas ni bien abrió los ojos. Sonrió y se cubrió un poco con la sábana, tenía un poco de frío.

No tuvo que preguntarse dónde estaba Rick, podía oler el café y… ¿acaso eran pancakes? Hacía siglos que no los comía…

Se sentó, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo y se mordió el dedo al recordar lo increíble que había sido el momento compartido con Rick hacía algunas horas…

Levantó la almohada que él había utilizado y aspiró su aroma. Cerró los ojos y sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba…

Desde el momento en que lo había conocido se había dado cuenta de que tenían mucha química, que quizás disfrutarían la intimidad, pero las fantasías habían sido largamente superadas y Kate estaba segura de que lo mejor estaba por venir…

Escuchó ruidos y lo vio aparecer con una bandeja en la mano, una toalla anudada a la cintura y el cabello húmedo…

Su piel se erizó y lo recorrió con la mirada. Él sonrió cuando la vio despierta y alzó la ceja…

-Buenos días…- le dijo y se sentó a su lado, apoyando la bandeja sobre la cama. Tenía dos tazas de café y una pila de cuatro pancakes, un tubo de crema batida y uno de miel- te traje el desayuno…

-Buenos días…- dijo ella y miró sus labios, deseando besarlo- gracias…

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó y ella notó que estaba nervioso.

-Bien… estoy bien…- le dijo perdida en sus ojos.

-Bien…

-De hecho… estoy muy bien…- dijo y sonrió, contagiada de su nerviosismo.

-Traje miel y crema batida… no sabía que preferías…

-Miel…- dijo ella, tomó el tubo y dibujó una cara sonriente- ¿quieres?

-Gracias….- dijo él y le agregó una nariz de crema. Kate sonrió y dibujó un corazón en la suya.

* * *

Disfrutaron del desayuno rápidamente, ambos estaban hambrientos. Cuando terminaron, Rick junto las cosas y las dejó sobre la mesita, al lado del espejo.

-Usé tu ducha…- le dijo él y ella asintió.

-Lo noté…- dijo y alzó ambas cejas.

-¿Te molesta?

-Para nada…

-Kate…

-Ven aquí, Rick…- dijo y él se sentó frente a ella y la miró.

-No me expliques nada…

-No tengo nada que explicar…- dijo ella algo confundida- quiero saber qué te pasa… yo sé que dudaste, que te resististe a esto… pero ya pasó… y a pesar de que dijiste que no lo harías, puedo entender que te arrepientas…

-No me arrepiento…

-¿Entonces por qué no puedes disfrutar un poco?

-Disfruto… te juro que sí… lo que no quiero es apresurarme…

-¿A qué?

-No sé… a ponerle un rótulo a esto…

-Nadie quiere ponérselo… me siento increíble contigo… me sucede desde el primer minuto en que nos conocimos… y ahora compruebo que en la intimidad también es especial… tú dirás que sigue ahora… francamente no tengo pistas…

-¿Por qué te enojas?

-No me enojo… en general le hago frente a las situaciones… pero contigo me pierdo un poco… es como que tú quieres controlar todo…

-Lo siento…- dijo y extendió su mano y acarició la cara de ella.

Kate cerró los ojos ante el contacto y levantó la mano para tomar la de él. Rick enfocó sus ojos en las muñecas de ella y notó las marcas amoratadas que le habían dejado las ataduras…

Rick levantó la otra mano y tomó su muñeca. Acarició las marcas y luego las besó con ternura. Kate sintió que le faltaba el aire. Se perdió en sus ojos y él continuó besando la palma de su mano y luego la punta de sus dedos.

Kate entreabrió sus labios y sintió un calor recorriéndola.

-¿Tienes más marcas?

-Sí… - dijo ella y descubrió su costado, mostrándole otro golpe por debajo de la axila, a la altura del pecho.

-Lo siento…- le dijo y se inclinó para dedicarle atención. Sus labios la acariciaron suavemente y Kate deseó poder girar, para que él siguiera besándola en el pecho, pero decidió respetar sus intenciones…

-Gracias…- dijo en tono bajo, afectada.

-¿Alguna otra?- preguntó el, totalmente concentrado.

Kate deslizó su pierna para destaparla y le mostró otra marca en la parte interna de la rodilla derecha… Rick deslizó sus labios por allí, acariciándola y contrariamente a lo que ella pensaba, siguió hacia arriba un poco y la miró…

Ella no dijo nada, sus ojos lo reflejaban todo. Rick se deleitó en la suavidad de su piel y la escuchó jadear.

-Tienes una piel increíble…- le dijo y ella asintió, demasiado entregada a él.

Rick levantó una mano y deslizó la sábana para descubrirla totalmente. Sus ojos la acariciaron un momento y ella se mordió el labio.

-¿Alguna otra?- le preguntó y ella giró la cara y le mostró una a la altura del cuello.

Él se incorporó y se posicionó sobre ella. Deslizó su dedo primero por la marca y luego la besó. Kate cerró los ojos, absorbida por la caricia y sintió la mano de él acariciando su cara.

Rick la miró a los ojos y descendió sus labios sobre los de ella. El beso aparentaba ser más intenso, pero se terminó rápido y Kate se quedó con deseos de más…

Entreabrió sus labios y levantó su cabeza para poder alcanzarlo y lo besó profundamente, explorándolo con su lengua.

Él murmuró algo en su boca y la atrajo a su cuerpo, sus torsos provocando una fricción casi agonizante…

Kate movió sus manos hacia abajo y desanudó la toalla. Lo escuchó suspirar cuando sus dedos lo acariciaron sin avergonzarse…

-Oh, Kate…- murmuró él y ella lo calló, besándolo otra vez.

Se colocó protección, la tomó en sus brazos y la escuchó suspirar cuando se sintió parte suya. Se miraron largamente mientras él se movía, tratando de encontrar un ritmo…

Llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo y él colapsó sobre ella, su cara hundida en su pecho mientras escuchaba el latido alocado de su corazón…

Kate entrelazó los dedos en sus cabellos y suspiró. Un rato más tarde ya se habían calmado, pero él seguía allí…

-Hey…- le dijo ella al ver que él no se movía.

¿Mmm?- dijo él y se levantó para mirarla, y deslizó su lengua por su pecho, haciéndola jadear.

-Creo que tendré que arrastrarte a la cama más seguido, detective…- le dijo sonriendo y él la miró sin comprender, pero contento con la idea- es el único momento en el que no estás a la defensiva…

-Lo siento…- dijo y volvió a recostarse sobre ella- me siento demasiado bien contigo…- murmuró sobre su piel.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser malo?

-Porque me ilusiono… y si te pasa algo…

-Nadie tiene la vida comprada, Castle… ni siquiera tú… y si te pones meticuloso, entonces no hagas nada… no comas, no te enamores, no duermas, no trabajes… total… en algún momento te morirás…

-No es eso… lo sabes…

-Por favor, disfrutemos de esto…

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- le preguntó él con ánimo de complacerla.

-Quiero estar contigo, Rick… pero sin dudas… sin culpas… si tú prefieres mantener esto en reserva, no importa… yo solo quiero disfrutar de ti y de esto que nos pasa…

-Bien…- dijo él y la hizo rodar para que estuviera sobre él- es un trato… a disfrutar…- afirmó y la tomó de la cara para besarla, la sensación de sentirla tan cerca, reafirmando su deseo…

* * *

**Se pusieron de acuerdo, por fin... veremos como funciona esto... ¿podrán mantenerlo en secreto? Veremos! Gracias por leer!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

Rick la escuchó reír y no pudo evitar sentirse animado. Miró la hora y suspiró. Se inclinó y le hizo cosquillas con su nariz en el cuello. Kate volvió a reír y se mordió el labio…

-Creo que debería ir a trabajar… y tú tendrías que ir a declarar…- dijo con cara de pena y Kate suspiró.

-Sí… es cierto… nos vemos allá…

-¿Quieres eso?

-¿Tú quieres llegar conmigo? ¿con la ropa de ayer?

-Podríamos pasar por mi casa para cambiarme…

-Si tú quieres…- le dijo ella sonriente.

-No quiero dejarte sola…- dijo y se inclinó para besar sus labios.

-Si es por mi seguridad… no te preocupes…

-Bueno… también es por tu seguridad…

-Mi seguridad ¿y qué más?

-Quiero… tenerte cerca…

-Me gusta eso…- dijo ella y volvió a morderse el labio.

-Dios… vámonos ahora porque te juro que…- dijo y ella lo interrumpió besando sus labios…

Se levantaron muy a su pesar y él esperó que ella terminara de cambiarse porque cuando Kate salió del baño, ya estaba vestido…

La observó casi con curiosidad mientras ella se vestía, se arreglaba y ella le permitió mirar, adorando esa nueva intimidad…

Pasaron por su casa para que él pudiera cambiarse y ella lo esperó en el living, perdida en la lectura de una revista de moda…

* * *

Cuando llegaron juntos, Lanie quiso preguntar pero no se atrevió, el semblante de Kate estaba mucho mejor y la detective se mordió la lengua, no era un buen momento para indagar…

-¿Pudiste descansar?- le preguntó Jenny.

-Sí… por suerte pude hacerlo…- dijo Kate y evitó mirar a Rick.

-Bien, Beckett… pasa por aquí… así me cuentas lo que recuerdas…

-Jenny…- dijo Rick que parecía estar en otra cosa pero que sin duda prestaba atención- no la entretengas mucho… no hace falta… tenemos al tipo, tenemos pruebas…

-No te preocupes…- dijo Jenny y Kate se dio vuelta para mirarlo y asintió, agradecida...

Rick las miró alejarse y suspiró. Lanie se acercó a él y las observó un momento.

-Es una buena chica… ¿sabes?

-Sí… por supuesto… se le nota…- dijo él.

-Cuídala…- dijo Lanie y Rick sintió que el corazón se le detenía- y no me refiero a su seguridad… me refiero a que no la canses con tus dudas, Castle…

-Lanie… yo…

-No hace falta que me prometas nada… si de verdad sientes cosas por ella lo harás…

-Sí… por supuesto…- concluyó él y Lanie sonrió entre dientes… la táctica le había funcionado…

Lanie se puso a revisar unos informes y Rick la miró dubitativo…

-Escucha Lanie… todo esto es… es muy nuevo… y me gustaría que se mantuviese en reserva ¿crees que podrás hacerlo por nosotros?

-Por supuesto, si tú me lo pides…- dijo y sonrió abiertamente- y me alegra mucho… sería un desperdicio… ustedes hacen una linda pareja y son tal para cual…

-¿Ella te lo dijo? ¿En qué momento?

-Ella no me dijo nada… pero vi un brillo en sus ojos y en los tuyos… hasta la piel se ve diferente…

-Bueno… creo que caí en tu trampa…- dijo con algo de frustración.

-Fue un poco evidente… pero no te preocupes… como te dije, me alegra por ti…- dijo ella.

* * *

Jenny la mantuvo un buen rato declarando a Kate y Rick aprovechó para escribir su reporte…

-¿Ya está?- le preguntó cuando la vio venir por el pasillo.

-Listo…- dijo Kate y le sonrió con disimulo…

-¿Tomamos un café?- dijo y le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera.

-Entraron a la sala de descanso y Rick le preparó un café. Kate frunció el entrecejo y puso cara de asco al probarlo…

-Dios… es horrible… compraré una cafetera de expresos… se la regalaré al departamento…

-No es necesario…- dijo él.

-¿Cómo puedes vivir tomando esto? Ni siquiera tiene gusto a café… parece agua sucia…

-A mí me parece que alguien quiere salir a tomar el café a otra parte para poder robarme unos besos, sin que nadie nos vea…

-Es una buena idea, pero no se me ocurrió a mí, detective…- dijo ella, provocativa- admite que eres tú quien me quiere sacar de aquí… y que hagamos todas esas cosas increíbles que hicimos esta mañana…- dijo y alzó la ceja.

-¿Yo?- dijo fingiendo estar ofendido- admito que me gusta la idea… pero no estoy tan desesperado… sobre todo ahora que estoy haciendo control mental para no…

-¿Besarme?

-Entre otras cosas…

-¿Por qué no guardas esos pensamientos para más tarde, cuando salgamos de aquí?- le dijo ella en el mismo tono provocativo.

-¿Quieres decir que te gustaría que esta noche estuviéramos juntos?

-Lo preguntas como si alguna vez hubiese disimulado las ganas de estar contigo…

-Bueno… solo quería asegurarme…- le dijo y ella sonrió y miró hacia todos lados y lo tomó de la cara.

-Me encanta estar contigo… no lo dudes nunca…- le dijo ella y mordió su labio para no ponerse de puntillas y besarlo allí mismo.

-Lanie lo sabe…

-¿Cómo que lo sabe? ¿Se lo has dicho?- Kate no podía decir que estuviese muy sorprendida, pero no entendía de donde se había filtrado la información.

-Me lo ha sacado… me dio a entender que ya lo sabía y cometí el error de afirmarlo…- dijo sintiéndose culpable... no estaba seguro si no prefería que Kate se lo hubiese contado, aunque ello implicara romper su promesa...

-Bueno… no es tan malo… ella puede guardar el secreto si se lo pedimos…- trató de calmarlo.

-Ya lo hice…

-Rick… ¿estás bien? ¿no te arrepientes?- Kate sintió, una vez más que podría haber dudas...

-Ya te lo dije, Kate… no me arrepiento… aunque aún me cueste un poco adaptarme a esta… relación…

-Mmm… relación…- dijo y sonrió- me gusta…- entrecerró los ojos y suspiró.

* * *

Por supuesto que el día se les hizo largo y Lanie se pasó todo el tiempo sonriendo al verlos intercambiar miradas…

Cuando promediaba la tarde, Espo llamó a Rick para pedirle que se acercara a la morgue y Kate decidió acompañarlo…

Se subieron al ascensor en silencio y Kate sonrió, mirando al suelo. Rick prácticamente se abalanzó sobre ella cuando las puertas se cerraron y la besó impetuoso.

El beso duró casi todo el trayecto al subsuelo y cuando las puertas se estaban por abrir, él la miró a los ojos…

-Es tan difícil tenerte cerca y soportar las ganas de besarte y abrazarte…- le dijo.

-Bueno… lo soportaste todo este tiempo… además… esto es porque tú lo quieres así… yo no tengo problemas en contarlo…- dijo ella y alzó la ceja. La decisión era de él…

Rick se quedó por un momento perdido en sus ojos y sintió que toda la responsabilidad de esa respuesta, era suya...

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les siga gustando... gracias por seguir leyendo esta y mis otras historias! Nos vemos en la próxima!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Siento haber demorado... día complicado, pero por fin pude actualizar... espero que les guste! **

**Capítulo 25**

Kate caminó al lado de Rick mientras llegaban a la morgue. El beso que habían compartido en el ascensor había sido increíble y él se había quedado pensativo, luego de lo que habían hablado…

Por supuesto que ella lo respetó, le agradaba esa sensación de que él estuviese de alguna manera comprometido con eso que estaban construyendo, fuera lo que fuera… aunque él ya lo hubiera comenzado a llamar relación…

Se encontraron con Espo que los puso al tanto de un caso en el que habían comenzado a trabajar…

Rick intentó concentrarse en el caso, pero no podía dejar de mirarla. Ella se mostraba casi más profesional que él, seria, observando todo, sacando conclusiones… y cuando lo miraba… Dios… cuando lo miraba él sentía que lo dejaba reducido a nada…

Sin embargo ella no hacía nada del otro mundo, cualquier persona que los observara no se daría cuenta de que estuviese sucediendo nada fuera de lo normal…

Kate giró para preguntarle algo, él no la oyó bien… ella alzó las cejas…

-Hey, Castle… ¿estás con nosotros?- le preguntó Espo algo confundido…

-Lo siento…- dijo Rick y salió del lugar, necesitaba aire.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo…- dijo Kate y le sonrió con educación al forense, que asintió, aún sin comprender…

Kate caminó tras él hasta que salieron a la calle…

-Hey… Rick…- lo llamó y él se dio vuelta para mirarla, estaba algo pálido.

-Esto no está bien… Kate…- le dijo y ella entrecerró los ojos, algo resignada.

-¿Por qué?

-Quiero decir… no es que no esté bien… me siento un adolescente, no puedo concentrarme… siento que nos descubrirán y simplemente no quiero que nadie esté opinando sobre nosotros…

-Está bien…- dijo y lo tomó de las manos para infundirle algo de tranquilidad- no es anormal que te sientas así… digamos que hace mucho que no tenías una "relación"- dijo haciendo el gesto característico con sus cejas- y nosotros estamos muy bien juntos… digamos que por mucho tiempo tu trabajo fue casi tu única forma de vida… ahora te repartes conmigo…- dijo y sonrió.

-Puede ser…

-Lo único que puedo ofrecerte es que nos tomemos unos días…

-¿Unos días?

-Juntos o separados… quiero decir… podríamos no vernos por un tiempo, hasta que te sientas mejor… o podrías pedirte unos días de vacaciones… y escaparnos a algún lado… yo invito…

-¿Hablas en serio?

-¿Por qué no?

-No lo sé… no recuerdo la última vez que me tomé vacaciones…

-No tiene que ser un mes… con una semana podríamos arreglarnos…- le dijo y se mordió el labio- aunque si prefieres descansar un poco de mí, podría entenderlo… y viajar sola… escucha…- dijo y acarició la palma de su mano con el dedo pulgar- a mí me encanta estar contigo… pero lo más importante ahora es que tú estés bien… no quiero que te sientas presionado…- le dijo y miró sus labios- creo que me iré a casa, así puedes volver a hablar con Espo… cuando sientas deseos de llamarme, hazlo…- le dijo y se inclinó para besar su mejilla.

Rick cerró los ojos ante el contacto de sus labios. ¿Acaso ella tenía idea de todas las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza y su corazón cuando le hablaba así?

¿Y él tenía miedo de enamorarse de alguien para sufrir? Ya era demasiado tarde para lamentarse… el Detective Richard Castle ya estaba enamorado… y de eso no había retorno…

* * *

Rick volvió a hablar con Espo y le pidió disculpas. Le dijo que no se había sentido bien y cuando el forense le preguntó por Kate, Rick inventó que había tenido algo que hacer…

El resto del día pasó en calma y Rick se sintió más enfocado, no porque ella no estuviera, sino porque sus palabras lo habían tranquilizado…

Cuando llegó a su casa, encontró una nota de su hija disculpándose por no poder cenar con él. Su madre también había salido y Rick se encontró con ganas de hablar con Kate… la había extrañado, y había sonreído sistemáticamente cada vez que algún recuerdo con ella lo había asaltado durante el día…

Tomó su móvil y marcó su número.

-Detective…- dijo ella ni bien atendió.

-Señorita escritora…- dijo él y sonrió.

-¿Aún sigues trabajando?

-Acabo de llegar…

-Bien… me alegra que no hayas vuelto tan tarde…

-A mí también… y me preguntaba si no tenías algún plan para esta noche…

-¿Algún plan? Solo estaba sentada en mi sofá con una copa de vino en la mano… pensando en ti… si eso es un plan… entonces sí…- dijo y sonrió.

-Pensando en mí… entiendo…- dijo él e hizo una pausa- y dime… solo por curiosidad… ¿qué llevas puesto?

-Eres curioso, Castle…- dijo ella y lo escuchó reír.

-Soy detective…

-Ya… bueno… y también tienes imaginación…

-Mucha…

-Bueno… sólo tengo mi bata de seda color natural…

-¿No tienes frío?

-Para nada…

-Porque… pensaba en ir a ayudarte a entrar en calor… pero…

-Bueno, eso depende… si solo vienes por eso…

-No… no es solo eso…

-¿Y qué es?

-Quiero verte… - dijo con voz ronca, por la confesión.

-Me alegra que me lo hayas dicho… pero ¿qué te impide venir y verme? A no ser que hayas tomado la decisión de que nos demos un poco de aire…

-Por más que quisiera… sabes que no puedo…

-¿No puedes?

-Estuve hablando con la capitana… le dije que estaba estresado… que necesitaba unos días y me autorizó a tomarlos…

-Eso es fantástico… bueno… ¿adónde irás?

-¿Cómo que adónde iré? ¿Tú no vendrás conmigo?- le preguntó algo angustiado.

-Si tú quieres…- le dijo con la sensación de que acababa de ganar una batalla contra sus miedos.

-Por supuesto que quiero…- dijo él.

-Y… digo… ¿Por qué no vienes un rato y charlamos adónde podríamos ir?

-Estaré allí en un rato…- le dijo y cortó contento.

Kate buscó la botella y otra copa mientras lo esperaba. Estaba muy satisfecha, aún cuando él parecía dudar a cada paso, ella había conseguido avances importantes entre ellos…

* * *

Rick tocó el timbre y la miró con intensidad cuando ella abrió la puerta.

-Hey…- le dijo ella, lo tomó del cuello y besó sus labios con suavidad.

Rick la empujó hacia adentro para poder cerrar la puerta.

Llegaron al sillón entre besos y luego ella se separó y se sentaron abrazados…

-Entonces… tienes unos días de vacaciones…- dijo ella pensativa, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

-Sí… finalmente me atreví a proponérselo a mi capitana…

-Me alegra… ¿te gusta la playa?

-Pues… sí…

-Porque… tengo una casa en los Hamptons… tiene su propia playa… no voy muy seguido, pero puedo llamar a los caseros para que la preparen…

-¿Nosotros dos solos en los Hamptons?

-¿No quieres?

-Por supuesto que quiero… no sabía que tenías una casa…

-Mi agente de bienes raíces me recomendó comprarla… creo que ahora estoy agradecida… nos permitirá un poco de privacidad y podremos descansar… ¿qué te parece?

-Estupendo…- dijo él y la tomó de la cara para besarla con suavidad.

-Bien… brindemos por eso…- dijo y le sirvió una copa de vino.

Chocaron las copas y sonrieron mirándose mientras tomaban…

-¿Tienes que volver a casa?- le preguntó ella luego, cuando volvía a recostar su cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Bueno… de hecho no hace falta… parece que tanto mi madre como Alexis hacen su vida, acostumbradas a que no estoy nunca…

-Bueno… puedes quedarte conmigo… si quieres…

-Quiero…- dijo y se levantó y tendió su mano para ayudarla a ella.

Cuando Kate estuvo de pie, Rick volvió a besarla y deslizó sus manos hacia abajo para desanudar la bata… la escuchó suspirar cuando las yemas de sus dedos entraron en contacto con su piel…

Acarició su abdomen y luego la sintió temblar en anticipación cuando sus dedos casi llegaban a su pecho…

Kate desabotonó su camisa y cuando el pantalón de él cayó, él se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó su cara sobre el pecho de ella…

Kate jadeó casi sin aire cuando sintió primero sus labios y luego su lengua acariciándola. Volvieron a reunirse en un beso húmedo y lleno de promesas, un rato después y él la levantó en sus brazos para llevarla a su habitación…

-¿Te dije que me vuelves loco?- le preguntó él luego de que ella lo hiciera sentar y descendiera sobre él para tomarlo por completo.

-Es bueno saberlo…- jadeó ella en volumen bajo.

Rick comenzó a moverse rítmicamente hasta que ambos alcanzaran el clímax. Mientras tanto se miraron, se besaron lánguidamente y luego, él la mantuvo un rato abrazada, sin desconectarse, para que ambos se repusieran…

Kate suspiró cuando sintió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, protectores, suaves… con ese aroma tan de él…

-Dime…- dijo él luego de un buen rato- ¿qué tan privada es la playa de tu casa?

-Muy…- dijo ella y lo vio alzar la ceja.

-Bien… muy bien…- dijo él y ella no pudo evitar sonreír…

* * *

**Cada día más comprometidos con su relación... veremos como resultan esos días de vacaciones que todavía no se han ido! Jaja! Nos vemos en el próximo. Muchas gracias!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Mientras evalúo la posibilidad de un post episodio del 7x05 de anoche, les dejo una actualización de esta historia! Gracias por seguir leyendo! **

**Capítulo 26**

-¿Vacaciones?- preguntó Alexis con la boca abierta- ¿tienes idea del tiempo que hace que no nos tomamos vacaciones?

-Bueno…- dijo Rick y miró a su madre.

-Querida… tu padre trabaja duro para poder darte todo lo que necesitas…

-Mi padre trabaja un poco de más…

-Es su vocación, después de todo…- la cortó Martha.

-Escucha, Alexis… no serán muchos días… pero…- intervino Rick, incómodo.

-¿Pero?- preguntó la chica sin comprender.

-Yo sé que te debo unas vacaciones hace tiempo… pero ocurre que me invitaron a un lugar y…

-Kate lo invitó a su casa en los Hamptons…- dijo Martha con fastidio, odiaba que Rick diera tantas vueltas…

-¿Kate tiene una casa en los Hamptons?- preguntó la chica con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Parece que sí…- dijo Martha sonriente.

-¿Quieres decir que tú y Kate…?- dijo Alexis con una sonrisa.

-Bueno… eso intentamos… pero todavía…

-Bien, papá… no puedo creer que finalmente te hayas atrevido a tener una novia que valga la pena…

-¡Alexis!- quiso gritar pero sabía que su hija tenía razón.

-Es así… y me hace muy feliz… ¿puedo pedirte algo?

-Hija… yo…- empezó a decir Rick.

-¿Crees que te pediré ir con ustedes? Ni lo pienses… solo te pido que cuides esta relación así podré ir algún día a conocer la casa…

-Lo intentaré…- dijo Rick y la abrazó con ternura…

* * *

Kate se reunió con Lanie esa tarde, de alguna manera supo que se debía una charla con ella…

-Bueno… parece que finalmente las cosas se acomodaron…- dijo Lanie con placidez.

-Digamos que sí… pero admito que no fue y sé que no será fácil…

-Es cierto… pero si lo estás intentando será porque vale la pena…

-Por supuesto…- dijo Kate y sonrió.

-Me alegra por ambos… lo veo bien a Castle… distraído, pero entero… emocionalmente estable…

-Qué suerte que tú también puedas verlo… a veces cuando veo que hay avances pienso si no seré yo la que los ve para ilusionarme…

-Tú le haces muy bien… yo no estoy al tanto de toda la historia… y tampoco me interesa conocerla, sé que son cosas de él y lo respeto… pero se nota que tú le haces bien…

-Y él me hace bien a mí, eso es seguro…- dijo Kate y suspiró.

-Bien… ¿cuáles son los planes de los que me hablaste?

-Bueno… creo que voy a necesitar tu ayuda…

-Dime…

-Resulta que… lo invité a pasar unos días a mi casa en los Hamptons…

-¿Tú tienes una casa en los Hamptons?

-Sí… bueno… no voy casi nunca… pero creo que ahora tengo motivos para aprovecharla…

-Quieres decir que te irás con él esos días que se toma de vacaciones…

-Exacto…- dijo sonriente Kate.

-Bien…

-Pero necesito que me cubras con la capitana… yo sé que no tengo obligaciones, pero pedí estar allí y desapareceré justo al mismo tiempo que Rick…

-Rick… pensé que hasta en la cama lo llamabas Castle…- dijo Lanie y alzó las cejas.

-Pues… en la cama también lo llamo así… pero se llama Rick…- le dijo Kate y ambas se rieron.

-Podrías inventar que tienes una firma de libros en otra ciudad… nadie tiene por qué preguntar ni decir nada… Jenny está con su embarazo, a Espo lo controlo yo…

-Ya lo creo…- dijo y la codeó con complicidad.

-Y a la capitana, mientras no le afecte directamente, no hay problema…

-Bien… gracias…

-Eso sí, tárdate unos días más en volver, así no queda tan evidente…

-Es cierto… tienes razón… gracias por prestarme tu oído, amiga…- dijo y la abrazó con cariño…

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, Kate tocaba el timbre del departamento de Rick, habían quedado en que ella lo pasaba a buscar…

Alexis abrió la puerta con una sonrisa y Kate se quedó un poco paralizada, como si no supiera bien cómo reaccionar…

-Hey…- le dijo la chica con cariño y besó su mejilla- mi padre ya viene, estaba terminando de preparar su bolso…

-Gracias…- dijo Kate y se contagió un poco de la alegría de Alexis.

-Me alegra mucho que tú y mi padre… intenten… lo que sea… que…

-Gracias Alexis… a mí me alegra que lo apruebes… y siento quitarte a tu padre unos días… pero estaba pensando… quizás te sirva… siempre me están invitando a distintos lugares y tengo dos invitaciones para un fin de semana en Atlantic City… quizás puedas aprovechar la oportunidad y tomarte unas mini vacaciones con tu abuela…

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Por supuesto… aquí tienes la tarjeta de mi agente de viajes… se llama Vivian… yo la puse al tanto, si la llamas, podrás arreglar con ella todo lo necesario… y no te preocupes por los gastos… yo invito…

-Pero… ¿no será mucho?

-No te preocupes… si no pudiera hacerlo, no te lo ofrecería… además, ya te dije, la estadía está paga…

-Gracias, Kate…- dijo y tomó sus manos, feliz.

Rick salió con una sonrisa y se quedó mirándolas… le hacía muy bien que Kate y Alexis se llevaran bien… no solo porque le interesara la relación que estaba intentando con Kate, sino porque sabía que su hija necesitaba un poco esa imagen materna que había perdido con su madre…

-Hey…- dijo cuando se acercó.

-Papá… Kate nos regaló unos días de vacaciones en Atlantic City…

-¿Sí?- preguntó Rick sorprendido.

-Espero que no te moleste… me invitaron a pasar unos días y como no podré ir, se me ocurrió ofrecérselos a Alexis y a tu madre…

-Bueno, gracias… si ellas quieren…- dijo Rick.

-Queremos…- dijo Alexis sonriendo y Kate apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Rick mientras sonreía.

-Bueno… y le pedí que llamara a mi agente de viajes para los pasajes… eso sí es una invitación mía…

-No es necesario…

-Es un regalo, Rick… me contaste que hacía mucho que tu hija no salía de vacaciones… bueno… digamos que si puedo ayudar…

-Muchas gracias, de verdad…- dijo Rick y Kate levantó la mano, acarició su cara, pero no se animó a besarlo delante de su hija, no quería incomodarlo…

-Bien… ¿estás listo? Si se nos hace tarde, habrá mucho tránsito…

-Tienes razón…- dijo Rick y abrazó a Alexis- déjale un beso enorme a la abuela… y estamos en contacto…

-Llama a Vivian… ella se encargará de todo...- dijo Kate y la abrazó.

-Gracias… y… - dijo cuando ambos se encaminaban hacia la puerta- me gusta mucho verlos juntos…- dijo y Kate le guiñó el ojo.

Rick la abrazó ni bien traspasaron la puerta y Kate lo vio respirar con alivio.

-¿Estás bien?

-Siempre es difícil encarar mis relaciones frente a mi hija…

-Alexis es muy perceptiva… nos ve bien… todo estará bien…

-Gracias por lo de las vacaciones… no hacía falta que lo hicieras…

-Lo hago porque ella me cae muy bien y también por ti… porque me gusta verte bien… y quiero que te relajes y que pasemos unos días increíbles…

-Así será…- dijo y cuando acomodó el bolso en el baúl del auto de Kate, la tomó en sus brazos y le dijo sobre sus labios- estar contigo es una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado este último tiempo…

Kate lo miró y lo besó con ternura. Ese era precisamente el Rick que ella esperaba que él fuera… el que se había imaginado que podría ser y no se había equivocado…

* * *

**Bueno, parece que viajaremos a los Hamptons! Sigo pronto! Muchas gracias por leer!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

Kate sonrió cuando estacionó el auto frente a su casa. Hacía meses que no iba y al bajar, Rick abrió la boca y la miró…

-Wow… ¿acaso eres rica?

-No, bueno… digamos que estuve bien asesorada para invertir mi dinero… por suerte pude vivir de mi trabajo hasta ahora… parece que el romance vende…

-Y compra casas en los Hamptons…

-¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta… el día que te canses, me la prestas…- dijo él bromeando y ella lo miró.

-Puedes venir cuando quieras… yo no suelo venir mucho sola… este lugar me recuerda muchos bloqueos severos que he tenido… y encima no he tenido muchas parejas con quienes compartir…

-Así que… bloqueos…- dijo él mientras entraban.

-Sí, bueno… todos los escritores pasamos por algunos, sobre todo cuando tenemos contratos que cumplir…- dijo y sonrió.

-Uf… cuanto stress…

-Dímelo a mí…- dijo ella mientras él recorría con la mirada el amplio salón y sus ojos se perdían en el ventanal, desde donde se podía ver el mar- ven… dejemos las cosas en la habitación así podré mostrarte la playa y el lugar donde planeo inaugurar la piscina pronto…

Subieron la escalera y Rick se encontró en una enorme habitación decorada en tonos claros. Kate apoyó su bolso sobre la amplia cama y lo miró.

-Puedes dejar tus cosas…- le dijo sin comprender por qué él seguía con su bolso en la mano.

-¿Aquí?

-Sí…- dijo ella y achicó los ojos.

-Pero… ¿dónde dormiré?

-¿Es una broma? ¿Dónde crees? Aunque… si quieres privacidad puedo enviarte a la habitación de servicio…

-Es una broma… solo… me pone un poco nervioso todo esto…

-Bueno… de verdad, si quieres dormir en otro lado…

-De la única manera que quiero dormir es abrazado a ti…

-¿Puedo pedirte que no dudes más?

-Puedes… pero no te preocupes, no son dudas… es solo que necesito hacerme a la idea…

-Bien… bueno…- dijo y palmeó sus manos- me pondré mi traje de baño… aún tenemos un rato antes de que anochezca…

Rick se quedó curioseando, incluso desde la habitación, la ventana tenía una vista increíble…

Se quitó las zapatillas y cuando chequeaba su móvil para avisarle a Alexis que habían llegado, la vio salir del baño con su traje de baño y abrió la boca…

-¿Estás listo?

-Sí…- dijo él y la miró sin avergonzarse.

Kate ató un pañuelo a su cadera para cubrirse un poco y Rick la siguió, sus ojos perdidos en su espalda y la curva de su cintura. Por supuesto que la había visto con menos ropa, pero se sentía cautivado por ella…

* * *

Pasaron brevemente por la cocina y salieron por la puerta de atrás. Kate lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hacia el jardín lateral, la piscina estaba a medio hacer y Rick pudo darse cuenta de lo que sería cuando estuviese lista…

-Quedará increíble…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Al principio no estaba muy convencida de hacerla, pero ahora creo que sí…

-Por supuesto… además es una inversión…

-Sí… ven… te mostraré la playa…

-Kate…- dijo él y se detuvo.

-Dime…

-Me encanta que compartas todo esto conmigo… pero no puedo evitar sentir que la gente hablará tonterías… que pensarán que estoy contigo por interés y no me gusta…

-¿Desde cuándo te importa tanto lo que la gente piense?

-No lo sé…

-Dudas…- dijo y suspiró.

-No es eso…

-Entonces qué es? Escucha…- dijo y tomó sus manos, la suave brisa de la tarde acariciándolos a ambos- ¿sabes que es lo que más me gusta de tener algo de dinero? La libertad que tengo que poder hacer algunas cosas… no te voy a negar que me gusta lo bueno, que me agrada no tener apuros económicos, pero podría vivir tranquilamente como lo hace mucha otra gente… solo… solo tuve una buena racha de trabajo…

-Eres talentosa… esa es la verdad… y supongo que mereces cada centavo que tienes…

-¿De verdad has leído mis libros?- dijo sonriendo.

-Todos…

-Pero… ¿cómo? Quiero decir… no pareces del tipo de persona que se podría interesar en una novela romántica…

-Bueno… a veces me sirve para evadirme… realmente eres buena Kate…

-Gracias…- dijo y tiró de él hasta que llegaron a la playa.

Rick sonrió cuando sintió la arena, entre los dedos de sus pies, suave y cálida. La tomó de los hombros a Kate y se quedaron mirando el mar.

La realidad era que la playa era bastante privada, ya que dos enormes trozos de roca que Rick no pudo decidir si eran naturales o puestos para ese propósito, flanqueaban esa porción de terreno…

-¿Te gusta?

-Es increíble…- dijo él y deslizó sus labios por el cuello de Kate, que suspiró, totalmente entregada.

-¿Quieres… entrar y preparamos la cena?- dijo son los ojos cerrados.

-¿Sabes qué quiero en este preciso instante?- le dijo mientras sus manos se deslizaban por su abdomen hacia abajo, lentamente.

-¿Qué?- dijo ella y sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba a él.

-Quiero quitarte este hermoso traje de baño y besar todo tu cuerpo… lentamente…- le dijo al oído y la sintió estremecerse.

-Podemos… dejar la cena para más tarde…

-Me parece bien…- le dijo él y la levantó en sus brazos para entrar a la casa.

Rick la escuchó reír cuando él hizo peripecias para lograr cerrar la puerta y la depositó sobre la mesa de la cocina entre besos y jadeos…

-¿Quieres ir a la habitación?- le dijo ella cuando él separó sus piernas para colocarse en medio, el roce entre ambos, aún con la ropa era casi martirizante… y Kate se sorprendió de lo rápido que él se había sentido estimulado...

-Aquí…- le dijo él y se deshizo de la parte de arriba y comenzó a estimular su pecho.

Kate cerró los ojos, superada por las caricias de él, sus manos por dentro de la banda elástica de su traje de baño, acariciándolo hasta que dejó caer la prenda.

Rick se separó un momento y se quitó la chomba. Ella lo miró sin avergonzarse, sus ojos oscuros, deseándolo. Él se inclinó hacia adelante y la besó mientras aflojaba el nudo del pañuelo y Kate sintió la erección de él rozando su abdomen…

Cerró los ojos otra vez cuando él tiró de su traje de baño para retirarlo y no pudo reprimirse y estiró la mano para tocarlo… necesitaba acariciarlo...

Los labios húmedos de él encontraron su camino por el cuello de Kate y ella estuvo a punto de rogarle, lo necesitaba desesperadamente…

Rick se colocó protección y Kate separó otra vez sus piernas para recibirlo. La besó intensamente y la escuchó suspirar cuando por fin lo sintió parte suya…

-Me vuelves loco… ¿lo sabías?- le dijo él ya agitado.

-¿Mucho?- jugó ella, que se sentía en el mismo estado que él.

-Demasiado…- dijo y acomodó las piernas de ella para poder ir más lejos.

La escuchó jadear de placer cuando comenzó a moverse despacio, profundamente en ella.

Hacía siglos que no se sentía así con una mujer… había tenido relaciones ocasionales con algunas mujeres, pero ese deseo intenso, casi doloroso que provocaba Kate, era distinto…

Kate se separó un poco y lo miró a los ojos. Podía darse cuenta de las cosas que él sentía… aunque él no dijera nada…

Él siguió moviéndose con su mirada perdida en la de ella y un buen rato después, la sintió contraerse y entreabrir sus labios, inundada de placer…

La sostuvo en sus brazos y se dejó llevar, alcanzando el máximo placer mientras ella se reponía…

Rick apoyó su frente en el hombro de ella y la escuchó suspirar.

-Hey…- le dijo ella luego de un rato, todavía en sus brazos, sin haberse desconectado.

-¿Estás bien?

-Perfectamente…- dijo Kate y sonrió- aunque… si esto comienza así… creo que serán unos días bastante agitados…- le dijo y besó sus labios para sofocar una carcajada de él…

* * *

**Y esto recién comienza... creo que Kate tiene razón, será intenso... nos vemos en el próximo!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

Kate abrió los ojos despacio, sentía algo de frío y se arrimó inconscientemente a la fuente de calor que tenía cerca… Rick…

Él ya estaba despierto, observándola… parecía que se había despertado recién… como ella…

Rick alzó las cejas y la hizo sonreír. Kate sintió un ligero estremecimiento por el frío y él se estiró para buscar la manta y los tapó a ambos…

-¿Mejor?- le preguntó cuando la tomó en sus brazos.

-Mucho… gracias…- dijo ella y acarició su nariz con la de ella, suavemente.

-Estoy comenzando a preocuparme…- dijo Rick y ella lo miró sin comprender.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó ella sin poder reprimir la curiosidad.

-Creí que estaba acostumbrado a dormir solo, pero hoy me desperté y te miré dormir y aunque no fue demasiado tiempo, sentí que había hecho esto toda mi vida…

-Rick…

-Sólo eso… no quiero presionarme ni presionarte… tuve tantas dudas que… no lo sé… tenía que decírtelo…

-Me alegra que luego de tantas dudas puedas relajarte y disfrutar de esto… yo también lo intento…

-Disfrutemos, entonces…- dijo sonriente y besó sus labios con ternura.

Rick se colocó sobre ella y disfrutaron del roce de sus cuerpos. La noche anterior, luego de ese intenso encuentro, habían disfrutado de una cena apetitosa y un buen vino a la luz de las velas.

Y luego se habían ido a dormir, extenuados. Por supuesto que había habido caricias, besos húmedos y suspiros, pero sabiendo que tenían varios días por delante, habían preferido reponerse…

-Dios… qué hermosa eres…- le dijo él sobre sus labios y ella sonrió, algo tímida.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que más me gusta? Que tú me ves así… porque estás un poquito enamorado de mí…- dijo y mordisqueó su labio irreverente.

-¿Yo?- le preguntó él dramatizando y Kate sintió como la excitación de él comenzaba a hacerse evidente contra su abdomen.

-Tú… sí…- dijo ella asintiendo con la cabeza- y tenías tanto miedo que llegué a pensar que tú y yo seríamos únicamente amigos, como mucho…

-¿Amigos? Qué aburrido…- dijo y besó su cuello.

-Créeme… cuando escuché tu historia y tus dudas te invadían de esa forma, llegué a desear que al menos pudiéramos ser amigos… me interesas no solamente desde la inspiración… sino como persona… eres un ser humano increíble…

-¿Te hubieras conformado con ser mi amiga?

-Entre eso y nada… sí, por supuesto…- dijo y se ruborizó.

-Wow… yo… creo que nunca tuve en duda que me gustabas…

-Pero te resististe… recuerdo aquella vez que te emborrachaste… y yo te cuidé…

-Sí… por favor dime que no dije ni hice nada inconveniente…

-Lamentablemente no…- dijo y lanzó una carcajada casi musical- Me dijiste… no pudo enamorarme de ti…

-Y allí te diste cuenta de que ya estaba enamorado…

-Ahí sentí una revolución interna, porque me di cuenta de que aún tenía esperanzas…

-Kate… yo… yo sé que soy difícil… pero realmente estoy apostando a esto…- dijo y ella sonrió.

-Lo sé… yo también…- dijo ella y deslizó sus manos hacia abajo, pellizcando sus nalgas y haciéndolo sobresaltar.

-Pero, ahora mismo… estás apostando a otra cosa…- dijo y deslizó su lengua por su cuello, recorrió uno de sus hombros hasta llegar a su pecho y la escuchó jadear placenteramente.

-Esto también forma parte de nuestra relación… detective…- dijo en voz baja y sexy…

Rick asintió y siguió su camino hacia abajo, por debajo de las mantas y Kate cerró los ojos cuando llegó a acariciarla íntimamente…

Él continuó estimulándola hasta que la sintió temblar en sus brazos, debido a sus caricias y cuando se reunió con ella, un momento más tarde, la vio sonreír con debilidad, apenas pudiendo recuperarse del clímax, y acariciando su cabello revuelto…

Kate no podía dejar de mirar esos ojos azules. Se sentía hipnotizada. Había tenido tanta mala suerte en su vida con los hombres… no era que no lo hubiese pasado bien nunca… pero este combo de romance, sexo y amor era perfecto, tenía todo…

Ni bien se recuperó un poco, se incorporó y lo miró sonriente. Rick la miró con ojos oscuros, su excitación casi incontrolable…

Kate lo miró, preguntándole sin palabras qué prefería hacer y él la hizo girar, de espaldas a él y así como estaban, abrazados mirando hacia el costado, Kate lo sintió rozarla a propósito.

Se quedó quieta, totalmente consciente de cada movimiento de él, lo sintió incorporarse, ponerse protección y luego murmurar en su oído lo increíble que era mientras se deslizaba dentro de ella y ambos suspiraban…

Se movió con lentitud, profundamente y siguió hablándole al oído. Kate creyó que todo eso se trataba de él y de su propio clímax, pero cuando sintió sus dedos descender por su abdomen para estimularla, se dio cuenta de que no era así…

Kate echó la cabeza hacia atrás y movió su cadera, tratando de emparejar el ritmo y apurarlo un poco, pero Rick se mantuvo así, lento y tortuoso hasta que lo sintió llegar al máximo placer…

Rick pensó en retirar la mano para estimularla de otra forma, pero ella lo sostuvo y le indicó cómo quería que la acariciara y a los pocos segundos gimió de placer al llegar otra vez clímax…

Se quedaron así, un rato conectados y luego él la abrazó con ternura y besó sus labios.

* * *

Más tarde se levantaron a desayunar y decidieron ir a caminar por la playa para tomar un poco de sol.

Se metieron al mar y jugaron como niños. Kate estaba sorprendida por la forma en que él se comportaba, aunque sospechaba que él podría ser así, le resultaba extraño verlo en esa faceta casi infantil y se divirtieron muchísimo…

Volvieron exhaustos a la casa y Kate comenzó a preparar el almuerzo.

-¿Te enojas si me ducho? Siento que tengo arena pegada en todo el cuerpo…

-Para nada… yo también iré no bien deje esto listo…- le dijo y él se inclinó para besar sus labios…

-¿Te espero entonces?- le preguntó él alzando las cejas, a pesar de su cansancio, el hecho de compartir una ducha con ella era una experiencia difícil de dejar pasar…

-En unos minutos estaré ahí…- dijo ella y le guiñó el ojo.

Kate lo vio perderse en el baño de abajo y sonrió. Se sentía en el cielo. Trató de apurarse para poder reunirse con él y de pronto se sobresaltó al sentir un par de manos en su cintura…

-Hey…- le dijo una voz masculina al oído.

Kate se repuso al sobresalto inicial y se dio vuelta sonriendo. Patrick Neal había sido su vecino durante el poco tiempo que había pasado escribiendo en los Hamptons. Tenían una relación rara, pero había mucho cariño. Era alto, fuerte y con ojos claros… siempre estaba bronceado… y tenía una sonrisa amplia, franca…

-Patrick…- dijo y lo abrazó- hace siglos que no nos veíamos…

-Y hubieran pasado más, si no hubiese visto tu auto en la puerta… - le dijo y la apretó en sus brazos- ¿cómo es que no me avisaste que vendrías?

-Bueno… yo…

-Pensé que no te vería más… ¿mucho trabajo?

-No… bueno… digamos que he venido a relajarme un poco…

-Nada… yo me ocuparé de eso…- dijo y la abrazó.

Kate tomó noción de lo que ocurría al escuchar la voz de Rick desde el pasillo.

-Kate… ¿tardarás mucho más?- dijo Rick, que se detuvo en seco, con una toalla anudada a la cintura, cuando la vio abrazada a Patrick.

Ambos hombres se miraron sin comprender y Kate sonrió con algo de nerviosismo.

-Patrick… él es Richard Castle… mi… pareja… Rick… él es Patrick Neal, mi… ¿amigo y vecino?- dijo y le sonrió…

-Algo así…- dijo Patrick y se acercó para estrechar la mano de Rick que se la dio algo incómodo y sorprendido…

* * *

**Bueno, no podemos decir que estas son complicaciones, por ahora! Veremos como sigue la historia! Gracias por leer!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Mientras intento reunir la valentía para publicar un epílogo... oneshot para la Caskett Wedding... les dejo esta actualización, junto con mis disculpas por no haber actualizado nada ayer... estuve oficialmente en coma durante todo el día... al menos desde el punto de vista creativo... mis respetos para Terri E. Miller... **

**Capítulo 29**

-Encantado…- dijo Patrick y miró a Kate incómodo- yo… pensé que estabas sola…

-Bueno… finalmente no lo estoy…- dijo Kate.

-Lo siento… los dejaré…- dijo y Rick lo miró sin saber como reaccionar.

-Puedes… si quieres puedes quedarte un raro…

-No quiero interrumpir… quiero decir… estabas por… tomar una ducha…

-Sí… bueno… podemos dejarla para más tarde…- dijo Kate y miró a Rick con culpa.

-Por supuesto…

-No… mejor no…- dijo Patrick.

-Te diré qué haremos… podrías venir a almorzar mañana, ¿qué te parece?

-Bueno…- dijo y miró a Rick para indagar si la idea era buena- podría ser… y prometo tocar el timbre…- dijo y le entregó las llaves de la puerta de atrás.

-Gracias…- dijo Kate y le sonrió.

-Volveré mañana al mediodía… traeré vino…- dijo Patrick y Rick y Kate asintieron- lo siento… y Kate… me encanta haberte visto bien…- le dijo antes de irse…

Rick alzó las cejas cuestionándola y Kate esperó a que Patrick cerrara la puerta para volverse a mirarlo intensamente…

-¿Y bien?- dijo Rick serio.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- le preguntó ella bajando la vista.

-Bueno… básicamente ¿por qué es que este tipo tiene todavía las llaves de tu casa?

-Ya no más…- dijo y levantó la vista.

-¿Fue tu… novio?

-¿Novio?- dijo y sonrió- no… solo… amigo con derechos… un tiempo… solo aquí… cuando me sentía demasiado sola…

-Entiendo…

-Es un tipo divertido… me hacía reír… nos confundimos en un momento, pero siempre tuvimos en claro que no era importante…

-Pues… es importante que lo tengas en claro…- dijo aún serio y ella se mordió el labio.

-Dios… detective, no puedes hacerme este planteo vestido así… casi no puedo contenerme… quiero arrancarte esa toalla…

-Wow, Kate… ¿intentas distraerme?

-¿Me estás haciendo una escena?- le dijo dejando lo que hacía y caminando hacia él.

-¿Una escena? Solo quisiera saber por qué no me dijiste que nos encontraríamos con este personaje…

-Porque ni siquiera me acordaba que existía…- dijo ella mirándolo como si no comprendiera.

-Pues él sí…

-No es mi problema, ¿no crees?

-Quizá no le dejaste las cosas en claro…

-¿Tú crees que no? ¿Piensas que te hubiese traído aquí si no creyera que esa historia no fue importante y que se terminó? ¿Piensas que me arriesgaría así?

-No… sinceramente no…

-Rick… yo puedo entender que no te gustara encontrar a Patrick aquí, que te chocara enterarte que tuvimos algo que ver… pero puedo asegurarte que quiero vivir este presente contigo y que no me importa nada más…

-Me chocó la familiaridad con que se tratan…

-Me sorprendí… pero no esperarías que hubiera utilizado tu arma para obligarlo a salir, ¿verdad?

-Kate…

-Rick…- dijo y lo tomó de los hombros y suspiró- dime que no empezarás a dudar otra vez…

-No son dudas…

-¿No? ¿Qué son? ¿Prejuicios? ¿Acaso no has tenido ninguna relación ocasional?

-Sabes que sí…

-¿Crees que a mí me gustará cruzarme con alguna de esas mujeres algún día? Sobre todo si has hecho con ellas al menos la mitad de lo que hiciste conmigo…- dijo y trató de sonreír.

-No es lo mismo…

-¿No? Estás celoso, Castle… en un punto creí que me agradaba la idea… pero no puedo creer que hagas esto… es como si cualquier excusa te sirviera para impedirte disfrutar…- dijo y lo soltó y se encerró en el baño para ducharse.

Rick suspiró, se sentía culpable, pero tenía esa sensación extraña… estaba tan celoso que no podía pensar…

Intentó calmarse, todo lo que ella le decía era cierto, pero sin embargo él no podía dejar de pensar en esa imagen de Kate en brazos de Patrick… aunque técnicamente no estuviesen haciendo nada…

Siempre se había imaginado a Kate como una mujer solitaria… y el hecho de saber que había tenido una relación así… le causaba inseguridad… se sentía un estúpido…

* * *

Un buen rato después la vio salir del baño con su bata puesta y el cabello húmedo. Él se había puesto sus bóxers e intentaba terminar de preparar el almuerzo…

Se acercó a él sin mirarlo y suspiró.

-Estuve pensando…- dijo con la voz apagada.

-Dime…

-¿Quieres volver a New York? No tiene sentido quedarnos si nos estamos torturando… no era la idea…- dijo y por primera vez lo miró.

-Kate… yo… lo siento…

-Ahórrate todo eso, Castle… yo no necesito que lo sientas… y por lo visto lo que necesito no lo tendré… así que… ¿para qué perder tiempo?

-¿Puedo pedirte que me entiendas un poco?

-Te juro que lo intento… pero no sé como hacerlo…

-Yo… es cierto… estoy celoso… los celos son irracionales… no puedo explicarlos…

-Dime algo que yo no sepa, Castle…

-Te quiero toda para mí, Kate… tú me conoces… aprendiste a hacerlo este tiempo… me ha costado entregarte mi corazón…

-¿Realmente me lo entregaste?- dijo ella dolida.

-Te juro que sí…- dijo él y ella se perdió en sus ojos- no puedo negarte que me resistí… pero el día que te secuestraron… ese día me di cuenta de que no había vuelta atrás…

-¿Estás arrepentido?- le preguntó en un tono tan bajo que casi no se oyó.

-No podría… nunca…- dijo y tomó su cara para mirarla de cerca- estás en mi corazón, Kate… pero tengo tanto miedo de que te canses de mí…

-Yo tengo tanto miedo de tus dudas…- le dijo ella.

-Confía en mí…

-Tú confía en mí…- le dijo ella y él la besó intensamente.

Kate cerró los ojos y se sintió transportada, sintió sus manos abriendo la bata y acariciando su piel casi agresivamente, con desesperación… como si nunca hubiesen estado juntos…

Jadeó con placidez luego, cuando él dejó caer sus bóxers y la rozó a propósito, incrementando su deseo…

Rick la besó húmedamente mientras sus manos la seguían acariciando, explorando su cuerpo y la levantó en brazos, y ella colocó sus piernas alrededor de él y echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando lo sintió profundamente en ella…

Él besó su cuello y comenzó a moverse, allí, de pie, sosteniéndola en sus brazos…

-Oh… Rick…- dijo ella en un suspiro.

Rick se preocupó por ella y la esperó hasta que la sintió tensarse primero y luego dejarse llevar por el placer más intenso…

La besó mientras ella se recuperaba y se desconectó justo a tiempo para no explotar en ella, consciente de que no llevaba protección…

Sintió que las piernas se le aflojaban y la bajó con suavidad, Kate lo abrazó y besó su torso mientras lo sostenía, contra la mesa…

-Creo que necesitaremos otra ducha…- dijo ella agitada y sonrió.

-Creo que sí…- dijo él en el mismo estado- pero esta vez vienes conmigo…- le dijo y ella apoyó su frente sobre la de él.

-Quiero estar contigo… solo me importas tú…- le dijo ella y él sonrió.

-Gracias… por aclarármelo… sé que quizás no lo merezco…- dijo él.

-Siempre…- contestó ella y lo besó con ternura y lo tomó de la mano para conducirlo al baño…

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, todavía queda un almuerzo pendiente con Patrick... ¿seguirán las dudas? Intentaré publicar hoy el oneshot! Gracias!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

Luego de la ducha y el almuerzo, la tarde fue como de ensueño. Kate se sintió inspirada y lo observó nadar en el mar mientras sus manos se movían sobre el teclado. Tenía que reconocer que el romance la inspiraba, aunque no escribiera sobre romance concretamente, como lo hacía antes…

Era increíble como siempre se había dedicado a las novelas románticas y expresaba sus deseos a través de la escritura, creyendo que nunca llegaría a vivir esas cosas en carne propia… no era que no hubiese tenido historias románticas en su vida, pero esta era definitivamente mejor que cualquiera de sus novelas… con sus idas y vueltas… porque contenía un poco de todo, amor, pasión, celos, dudas… y las cosas iban mejorando a cada paso…

Un buen rato después, lo vio salir del agua y acercarse a ella todo mojado. Kate sintió que todo su cuerpo vibraba con solo observarlo. No era solamente una cuestión sexual, era esa sincronía que había sentido con él desde el comienzo…

Él se acercó mirándola, sonriente y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. La tomó en sus brazos y la escuchó protestar porque estaba frío, debido al agua…

Rick hundió sus labios en el cuello de ella hasta que pudo testear el sabor de su piel. Estaba comenzando a atardecer, pero a ninguno de los dos les importaba la hora…

Rick la acarició un buen rato y luego de un largo silencio, fue él mismo quien habló…

-¿Pudiste escribir algo?

-Sí… bastante… tengo que reconocer que el amor me inspira…

-¿Ah sí?- dijo él sonriente.

-Sí…- asintió ella.

-¿Para escribir un policial?

-Para escribir en general… ya he escrito mucho romance en mi vida…

-Romance del bueno…- dijo él y le guiñó el ojo.

-Gracias…- dijo ella que todavía no podía creer que él hubiese leído sus novelas.

-Y tengo que confesarte algo…- dijo él y sonrió con algo de timidez.

-Soy toda oídos…- dijo Kate con curiosidad.

-Todas esas escenas… tenía miedo de no ser lo que esperabas de mí…

-¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Muy en serio…- dijo él y ella sonrió algo sorprendida.

-Todo eso… todo lo que leíste… forma parte de mi imaginación… yo… yo no puedo negarte que una fantasea con esas cosas… pero no es que esté esperando que todo lo que ocurre en mis novelas tiene que pasarme a mí…

-Bueno, ahora lo sé…

-Además… todo lo que tú y yo hemos hecho este corto tiempo que hemos estado juntos…- dijo y alzó la ceja- creo que no tiene desperdicio… ¿verdad?

-Es verdad…- dijo él y apartó la fina tela de la camisa que ella llevaba puesta para mordisquear su hombro, juguetón…

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- le preguntó ella y él la miró a los ojos y suspiró.

-¿Ves a qué me refiero? Así no hay cuerpo que aguante…- dijo él con algo de fastidio.

-Nadie dijo que te estoy proponiendo sexo… detective…- dijo ella mirándolo como si él no entendiera nada.

-¿Ah, no?

-No… solo te pregunté que querías hacer… mal pensado…

-¿Y eso no implica…?

-¿Acaso crees que "eso" es lo único que hemos venido a hacer aquí?

Rick se sintió tonto con ese comentario… ella tenía razón, lo bueno de estar allí, solos, era que no tenían que rendir cuentas cuando querían entregarse a la pasión, pero podían compartir muchas otras cosas, sin necesidad de estar todo el día "en la cama"…

-No… es cierto… tienes razón… es que… no lo sé, no me hagas caso…

-No lo hago…- dijo ella y le guiñó el ojo.

-¿Hay algún lindo lugar al que pueda invitarte a cenar?

-¿No quieres cocinar aquí?

-Quiero que uses un lindo vestido y que tengamos un cita… ¿Qué te parece?

-Excelente… pero… creo que la mejor forma de hacer esto es que nos separemos…

-¿Separarnos?- preguntó él sin comprender.

-No te preocupes…- dijo ella sonriendo ante la cara de él- no hablaba de separarnos… la casa es grande, estemos algún tiempo preparándonos, extrañándonos para esta cita… ¿qué te parece?

-Bien… me gusta la idea…- dijo y besó la punta de su nariz- me pondré lindo para ti…- le dijo sonriente.

-Eso no será posible…- le dijo ella con seriedad.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó él desanimado.

-Porque ya eres muy lindo, detective… aunque me debes ese strip tease con el uniforme…

-Kate…

-Me lo debes…- dijo ella y sonrió con picardía- y no te preocupes, seré reservada y no se lo contaré a nadie, si eso te preocupa…

* * *

No fueron muchas las horas que pasaron separados, pero Kate disfrutó de esa soledad para prepararse, para pensar en lo feliz que se sentía y para extrañarlo, también…

Rick, por su parte, se sorprendió sonriendo, planeando lo que haría con ella y esperando el momento de encontrarse con ella…

Cuando estuvo listo, con su impecable camisa azul, pantalón negro y saco, se perfumó y se miró al espejo para corroborar que todo estaba en orden…

Salió a esperarla junto al auto, algo ansioso, se sentía como un adolescente…

Ella bajó las escaleras ataviada con un vestido morado, apenas por debajo de las rodillas, el cabello recogido y unas sandalias doradas altísimas, como a ella le gustaba…

Vio la casa en penumbras y se dio cuenta de que él la esperaba afuera…

Abrió la puerta y lo vio allí, junto al auto, estaba mirando hacia otro lado y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, lo vio abrir la boca, casi desbordado por su apariencia…

-Señorita Beckett…- le dijo mientras sus ojos la recorrían con tanta naturalidad que Kate sintió que su piel se erizaba.

-Detective Castle…- le dijo ella y se acercó caminando hasta donde él estaba.

-Te ves… increíble…- le dijo y ella sonrió con satisfacción.

-Tú también estás muy lindo…- dijo ella y besó sus labios con ternura.

Rick la llevó a comer a donde ella le había dicho. El restaurant era sencillo, iluminado por velas, estaba casi completo, pero el dueño les hizo un lugar especial casi sobre la playa, porque conocía a Kate y era fan de sus novelas…

Se sentaron a disfrutar la comida, por supuesto todo relacionado con los frutos de mar, tomaron un buen vino y charlaron sobre cosas que nunca habían hablado… él le contó sobre su niñez y respondió todas las preguntas que ella le hacía por curiosidad y con ansiedad de conocer mejor su pasado…

Ella también le contó cosas suyas, cosas que jamás había compartido con nadie…

* * *

Y cuando llegaron a la casa, sin encender las luces, Kate lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo escaleras arriba, hacia la habitación…

-Escucha…- le dijo cuando llegaron, casi en oscuridad- sobre el almuerzo de mañana… no quiero que estés incómodo… si quieres que lo cancele, lo haré y listo… yo no necesito crear problemas con cosas que no son importantes…

-Kate… tú lo has dicho… él forma parte de tu pasado y aunque no me guste mucho la idea, mientras se comporte, no debería molestarme…

-Pero te molesta y no quiero que eso suceda… él… solo es un recuerdo en un momento de mi vida en el que estuve muy sola y lo sufría… yo… había empezado a tomar… él se portó muy bien conmigo y las cosas se nos fueron un poco de las manos… pero no es malo… solo creyó que yo seguía sola…

-No tienes que explicarme nada más, Kate… te agradezco que te tomes el trabajo de hacerlo y te pido disculpas si no actué como lo esperabas…

-Yo te entiendo… y te pido confianza… yo quiero estar contigo, porque contigo me siento distinta… no solo inspirada y enamorada… siento que por primera vez estoy en tierra firme… que puedo planear… que puedo ilusionarme… y no te estoy usando para poder evitar sentirme sola… que fue lo que hice con todos los hombres que conocí hasta ahora…

-Tú sabes lo que significa lo que acabas de decirme ¿verdad?

-Lo sé… y espero que no te asuste…

-Para nada… me hace muy feliz…- dijo y la tomó de la cara, la miró dulcemente y se perdieron en un abrazo un buen rato, hasta que decidieron entregarse otra vez a la pasión…

* * *

**Bueno, esto va muy bien, pero aún queda el almuerzo con Patrick... será en un clima de armonía...? Esperemos que sí! Gracias por leer!**


End file.
